Nark
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: La madrastra de Edythe, Esme, se ha vuelto a casar. Su nuevo esposo, el Dr. Cullen, tiene siete hijos adoptivos. El día de la boda, Edythe conoció a Beau, el primer chico por el que siente mariposas en el estómago. Ahora, tiene una nueva vida y asiste a una escuela privada, donde su maestro de Historia es Beaufort Dwyer-Swan.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Swan.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Las madrastras son malas.

Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron.

Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas.

Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto?

Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad.

Al menos no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena.

Su nombre es Esme Platt y se convirtió en mi madre en el momento en que dijo: si acepto.

-¿Quién es la más hermosa? - me preguntó ese día, cuando ambas nos cambiamos juntas, ella se puso un hermoso vestido blanco y yo un vestido lila, pues era la chica de las flores. Peinó mi cabello, subió el cierre de mi vestido y caminé antes que ella hacia el altar, donde papá nos esperaba.

Papá viajaba mucho, pero ahora no tenía que quedarme con la niñera en turno, y me quedé con Esme e iba con ella a su trabajo. Me dejaba colorear en una esquina de su oficina mientras ella veía telas, tapices, pinturas y demás materiales para la remodelación de la habitación, sala o lo que el cliente le pidiera.

Cuando cumplí doce años… papá murió.

Yo no lo supe hasta que murió, pero papá era un agente de la CIA. Murió en el fuego cruzado en una misión. Ahora, una pequeña estrella plateada en su honor, pero sin nombre, descansa en el muro de la Agencia, tenemos una bandera doblada en forma de triángulo.

Ese es el legado de papá.

Una estrella y una bandera. Pero yo tenía otros planes.

.

Esme y papá me iba a dar una sorpresa en mi cumpleaños, me mostrarían los papeles de que ella se adoptó oficialmente.

Así que no quedé sola, perdida en el sistema, en casas de acogida u orfanatos.

Ahora estábamos solas, solo ella y yo.

Esme consiguió un increíble trabajo en Chicago y nos mudamos desde DC, ella se encargó de la remodelación de un hermoso hotel antiguo que estaba en las ruinas. Con cariño me enseñó a resanar las paredes y el contratista y sus trabajadores me enseñaron desde como clavar un clavo hasta como construir un cimiento y un muro. Fue divertido y raro, pues en momentos me olvidaba que mis padres murieron, pero tenía a Esme, mi hermosa madrasta.

Entré a una buena preparatoria privada, donde usaba uniforme y Esme se encargó de un nuevo proyecto, no tan grande como el hotel, pero si era muy cotizada.

Mi vida era buena, era una adolescente normal, con amigos, buenas calificaciones, una casa preciosa en un vecindario bueno. Me convertí en una atleta de tiempo completo.

En carrera de media distancia y vallas fue donde me destaqué, pero como era requerido estar en un club atlético y uno cultural, me uní al Club de Drama.

Un día, después de clases, estaba en el teatro haciendo las escenografías –mamá y su contratista me enseñaron bien-, pero la directora del programa quería que al siguiente año audicionara. Yo no quería, pero mientras pintaba el balcón de Julieta comencé a cantar perdida en mi propio pequeño espacio y cuando menos lo pensé los actores y los chicos de tras bambalinas me aplaudieron cuando terminé la canción.

Fue embarazoso, horrible y no podía esperar para audicionar para la obra de primavera.

Me gradué con honores.

En mi anuario había fotografías mías en ambos clubs.

No voy a mentir y decir que era miel sobre hojuelas. La escuela preparatoria es brutal. No tenía amigos cercanos a quienes contarles mis secretos, con quien hacer pijamadas. Tenía compañeros, iba a sus casas o ellos a la mía a hacer trabajos, me sentaba en la cafetería con los chicos del club de teatro. Eso era todo. Fui bulleada, humillada y rezagada unas cuantas veces.

Me decían _La Huérfana_.

Un grupito de chicos y chicas decían cosas muy crueles, decían que mis padres no me querían y prefirieron suicidarse que seguir a mi lado. No sé en donde encontraron la información de mis padres muertos, pero en la preparatoria no hay secretos. Basta con que una chica chismosa trabaje en la oficina como parte de sus horas se servicio social, para que todos sepan todo sobre todos.

Esme me decía:

-Edythe, ignóralos. Te tienen envidia porque eres la más hermosa. Solo mírate en el espejo y dime que no eres la más bonita de la escuela.

Yo solo limpiaba mi nariz y dejaba que cepillara mi largo cabello rubio fresa, pero ella lo llamaba cobre.

Entré a la Universidad Estatal de Illinois, obtuve beca en universidades de más prestigio, pero no quería alejarme de Esme, era lo único que me quedaba y estudié Justicia Penal. Los maestros me miraban raro, me preguntaban si adelanté cursos en la primaria o en la secundaria. Incluso me preguntaban si era una especie de geniecillo.

Me veía muy joven para mi edad. Sin maquillaje me veía de catorce años en lugar de verme de dieciocho.

Incluso un día una maestra me preguntó:

-¿Estás perdida? – mientras me veía con ternura y preocupación, en la puerta de su oficina.

-Um… no. Estoy en su clase. Vine a entregarle la asignación - murmuré con las mejillas encendidas, mientras dejaba mi trabajo en su buzón.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Te ves muy joven para estar en la universidad.

Ya era mi segundo año.

Continué entrenando y estudiando hasta graduarme.

Esme aplaudió y lloró desde su asiento, como cualquier otra madre orgullosa.

Corrí a sus brazos cuando la ceremonia terminó y le entregué el diploma simbólico que me entregó el decano.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi cielo – susurró entre lágrimas.

-Gracias. No lo hubiera hecho sin ti. Te quiero, mamá – la abracé y lloramos entre padres de familia orgullosos y recién graduados.

Seguramente estábamos haciendo un espectáculo, pero no nos importó.

Yo no le dije a mamá de mis planes después de graduarme de la universidad, ella creyó que entraría a la escuela de Leyes. Pero quería seguir con el legado de papá. Tal vez no entrar a la CIA, pero si al FBI. Pero para hacerlo, primero tenía que entrar a la Fuerza Policial.

.

Mamá se opuso rotundamente.

Es de las pocas veces que se enojó conmigo.

Dejó de hablarme durante todo el verano y en julio inicié mi entrenamiento en la Academia.

Odié que no me hablara. Odié no poder hablar con ella al final de cada agotador día y contarle sobre mis compañeros, mis maestros y entrenadores. Lo que se sintió disparar un arma por primera vez y lo que sentí ganarle a todos los hombres en uno de los entrenamientos más exhaustivos.

Amé el entrenamiento.

Lo que no amé fueron las burlas de mis compañeros e incluso de mis profesores. Me decían Princesa –no de forma cariñosa como mamá-, La Niña, y el que más odié: Snow White. Ni siquiera me parezco a Snow White. ¡No tengo el cabello negro! Pero si soy medio paliducha, de ojos color miel, largo cabello rubio fresa casi pelirrojo. Mido uno sesenta y ocho. Lo único que tenía en común con ella era que la que mis padres murieron y tenía una hermosa madrasta. Una madrasta que no aprobaba mi decisión de ser policía.

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan sola, ni tan perdida.

Me sentía a la deriva, tenía una meta a donde llegar, pero sentía que flotaba sin rumbo con mamá en mi vida.

.

Vivía en la Academia cuando mamá me llamó. Estaba en mi habitación, tratando de ignorar a mi súper popular y zorra compañera de cuarto. Estaba hablando con una amiga suya por teléfono y comparando el tamaño de pene de los cadetes con quienes se había acostado ya.

Mamá quería verme.

Era mediados de septiembre, no nos habíamos visto o hablado desde que entré a la Academia. Solo me quedaba una semana para terminar y en dos me graduaría.

Quedamos de vernos en una cafetería cerca de la Academia y al verme me abrazó.

Con fuerza.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, enterré mi nariz en su hombro, inhalando ese olor a mamá que siempre me calmaba. Su usual perfume _Red Door_ fue como una manta sobre mis hombros, cubriéndome con amor.

Ya no me sentía sola.

-Siento haber sido tan testaruda. Cada día sin hablar contigo me mataba, Edythe – susurró abrazándome. Aun.

Ambas lloramos, pero yo traté de controlarme. Estaba a punto de convertirme en una oficial de policía de Chicago. Tenía que ser dura, ruda, pues no sabía en qué área de la ciudad me tocaría. Podría convertirme en oficial de tránsito o vigilar y resguardar el gueto.

-¿Cuándo es la graduación? – preguntó sobre su frapuchino.

-En dos semanas.

-¿Y en donde te asignaran?

-Aun no lo sé – me encogí de hombros. No estaba en mí elegir, tal vez es unos tres años.

-¿Puedo ir? – preguntó con sus grandes ojos, esperanzados.

-¿A la graduación? ¡Por supuesto! Te quiero ahí, eres lo único que tengo.

-Mi princesa hermosa –mamá acarició mi mejilla y sonrió-. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Eres tan valiente.

-Solo quiero seguir su legado, sus pasos… Me duele que nunca nadie sepa de él y de lo que fue.

-Solo ten mucho cuidado – susurró mamá, tomando mi mano sobre la mesa.

-Lo haré.

-No quiero perderte, no a ti, Edythe.

-No lo harás, mamá.

.

Mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo cuando el comandante presentó a mi generación. Los más de cincuenta reclutas de cien que logramos graduarnos estábamos de pie, saludando a la comunidad a la que íbamos a servir y proteger.

Mamá de nuevo me aplaudió y lloró, pero no solo porque estaba orgullosa de mí, sino porque tenía miedo de lo que me sucediera allá afuera en el servicio.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer, era una maldita novata. A nadie le impresionó que fuera hija de mi padre. Sus méritos no eran míos, era la fuerza policial, no Hollywood, donde a los hijos de la Lista A se les da trabajo solo por sus padres.

 _Hola Jaden Smith._

Así que fui asignada con un policía con años de experiencia, veterano de guerra. El oficial Hernández, era hijo de padres mexicanos, tenía diez años en la Fuerza; solo éramos asignados disputas domésticas, vecinos ruidosos. La única vez que estuve en peligro fue cuando un pastor alemán me persiguió por la calle hasta que logré subirme a la patrulla antes de que me despedazara.

Fui el hazme reír de mi pareja.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Tenme paciencia, es mi primer historia con Edythe y Beau como protagonistas. Confome pasen los capítulos la trama tendrá mas sentido, lo prometo._

 _Si es la primer historia que lees mía, bienvenida y si ya me conoces... WHAT'S UP LITTLE PERVERT!_

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert - Victoria Wittaker**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Swan.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Pronto, ya era Acción de Gracias.

Esme y yo lo celebramos juntas, solas. Hicimos el pavo, los pays de calabaza, adornamos la mesa y nos vestimos con vestidos lindos. Era una pequeña tradición nuestra.

-Por las más hermosa y valiente de las princesas – brindó Esme antes de que cenáramos. Yo brindaba por ella, por supuesto. Ella era tan hermosa. Ella era una reina. Era mi madre, mi único familiar.

Papá era hijo único y sus padres murieron antes que yo naciera; la familia de Esme no la quería porque se casó muy chica, justo cuando salió de la preparatoria, él la golpeaba y lo abandonó. Pidió el divorcio, orden de restricción e incluso se cambió de nombre, pero cuando se casó con papá volvió a ser Esme, pues quería que su acta de matrimonio tuviera su verdadero nombre. Al fin y al cabo su exesposo murió de sobredosis un año antes.

Solo entre nosotras nos acabamos medio pavo y medio pay cada una. Éramos unas glotonas de primera. Al día siguiente comimos las sobras, en pijama, viendo películas animadas, no íbamos a las tiendas en Viernes Negro. Es una masacre. Lamentablemente tenía el turno nocturno ese día, porque pedí el jueves para estar con ella.

-Edythe… quiero decirte algo – murmuró muy seria, cuando _The Rise of the Guardians_ terminó y estaba tratando de elegir otra película en _Netflix._

-Sí, dime.

-Ayer quería decírtelo, pero… no encontré el valor.

Mi mente se fue a un horrible lugar.

Esme se estaba muriendo, ella también me dejaría. Estaría sola por siempre, no tenía a nadie más.

-Conocí a alguien – susurró cuando me giré a verla.

-De acuerdo, continua – eso no era tan malo. De hecho, era bueno.

-Él es bueno, tiene hijos un poco más chicos que tú… es... viudo, como yo.

-Ok… ¿dónde lo conociste?

-Me contrató para que remodelara una hermosa casa en Washington.

-¿En Washington? No sabía que remodelaste una casa ahí de nuevo – tal vez se fue cuando no nos hablamos.

Hace un año, un hombre la contrató, pagó una fortuna por sus honorarios y su estadía en Washington. Remodeló una hermosa mansión en Seattle. Pero mamá lo valía. Si había un edificio en ruinas que querían remodelar a mamá era a la que debías de llamar.

Ella me miró culpable.

 _Espera._

-¿Lo conoces desde hace un año y no me lo dijiste?

-No quería que… nos ilusionáramos, no quería traer a alguien en nuestras vidas para quedar en nada. Hablamos mucho por teléfono, nos enviamos mensajes y solo nos vemos un par de veces al mes… ¡Es tan guapo, Edythe! –chilló emocionada, como si fuera una de mis compañeras de preparatoria, hablando de uno de los atletas de la escuela-. Su nombre es Carlisle Cullen, es doctor, es jefe cirujano de Urgencias y Trauma… Es… rubio, ojos tan… azules que siento que me voy a ahogar en ellos, me siento como una adolescente cuando estoy con él y… él quiere conocerte… Él les dijo a sus hijos sobre mí… anoche. Él si fue valiente y yo bueno… estoy temblando como una hoja.

Mamá nunca me había dado tanta ternura como en ese momento.

-¿Te hace feliz? - la tomé de las manos. Estaban heladas.

-Como pensé que nunca seria de nuevo – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Oh, Esme! – me lancé a su brazos y la abracé con fuerza. Es verdad, estaba temblando.

-Lo amo, Edythe y Él me ama a mí… y…

-¿Y? – me alejé de ella y limpié sus lágrimas con la manga de mi pijama.

-Me dio esto la semana pasada – metió la mano a su suéter y me mostró una cajita roja y cuadrada.

-¡Santa mierda! – grité cubriéndome la boca y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lenguaje, princesa.

-Lo siento. ¿Puedo? – extendí mi mano para tomarlo, pero la regresé a mi regazo.

Asintió.

Tomé la pequeña caja y la abrí.

-¡SANTA MIERDA!

-¡LO SÉ! – ni siquiera me reprendió.

El anillo de compromiso era un gran diamante rectangular con uno más pequeño de cada lado, custodiándolo, montados en una pulida argolla plateada.

-Es una joya familiar – murmuró emocionada.

-Es muy bonito, mamá – moví la cajita atrapando destellos con la luz, iluminando fugazmente mi rostro-. ¿Cómo te lo propuso?

Esme suspiró con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Construyó un pequeño kiosco en medio del bosque. Me dijo a donde tenía que ir, así que cuando llegué un pequeño camino estaba iluminado por cientos de lucecitas hasta que me llevó a él, en el kiosco. Tenía una mesa ya preparada, mantas y un abrigo de pieles para mí. Falso, por supuesto, pero era tan suavecito y calientito –acarició sus brazos, recordando el abrigo y su calidez-. Cenamos y me llevó a un telescopio, la noche era clara y hermosa, muy fría, pero eso no me importaba, estaba con él y te juro que quería vomitar.

-¿Vomitar? – eso no me lo esperé.

-¿Nunca has sentido mariposas en el estómago tan… intensas que quieres vomitar?

-Um… no creo que sean mariposas, ¿tal vez intoxicación? – una vez me intoxiqué en Florida con unos mariscos. Jamás en la vida volví a comer mariscos… ni a Florida.

-Um, no. _Son_ mariposas. Lo juro. Cuando conozcas a un chico y este te quiera hacer vomitar, es porque es el indicado – dijo en confidencia tomándome de la mano.

-¿Eh? – oh, claro, nunca estuve así de enamorada. Solo _crushes_ imposibles con chicos que pensaban que era rara o me decían huérfana o pensaban que era poco femenina. No es que fuera poco femenina, me crió Esme Platt, por Dios santo. Ella era femineidad andante. Lo que no les gustaba era que podía patearles el trasero en deporte que me pusieran a hacer en Educación Física.

Eso hería su ego y ellos herían el mío al rechazarme.

Literalmente un chico me dijo, _eres preciosa pero eres rara. No sé, me das escalofríos_. No era gótica ni _dark_ o _hípster_ … era normal. Buenas calificaciones, atlética, buena creando escenografías, buena voz para cantar. Eso sí, me veía demasiado joven para mi edad.

No ayudaba mucho mis ojos grandes color miel –Esme los llama dorados-, y tampoco me estaba ayudando mucho mi apariencia en el Departamento, Snow White seguía siendo popular.

-Un día sentirás ese tipo de mariposas, hermosa. Lo prometo –mamá acarició mi mejilla y continuó con su historia-: Bueno, Carlisle, así se llama. Carlisle Cullen… Creo que ya te lo había dicho… ¡Oh, deja te lo muestro! – tomó su celular de la mesita de café y tecleó un momento, luego me lo entregó.

-¡Oh, wow! ¡Es muy guapo, Esme!

Parecía un actor de Hollywood. En serio. Chris Pine y Chris Hemsworth debían de tener cuidado con el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-¡Lo sé! Siento que muero cada vez que me sonríe. ¡Es tan guapo! – se cubrió las mejillas con sus manos, estaba tan sonrojada que daba pena ajena.

-Parece…

-Como una fantasía andante… como un sueño… -inserte más suspiros aquí-. Su cabello es tan suave, tan rubio como el sol y sus ojos son cálidos, expresivos… Su sonrisa es tan hermosa que me hace sentir que muero… y no te he dicho lo mejor – mamá me miró con ojos enormes y brillantes.

-¿La tiene grande? – bromeé.

-¡EDYTHE! –me palmeó el brazo. Con fuerza-. ¡Cuida ese lenguaje! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Me reí de su cara de horror.

-¡Lo siento! Solo hay cinco chicas más en el distrito y todas estamos en turnos y áreas diferentes. Ergo, solo convivo con chicos. Oficiales de policía, rudos, machos y mal hablados – me reí sobando el golpe.

-Como decía –me arrebató el celular, indignada-. Es cuatro años menor que yo – cuchicheó avergonzada.

-Mamá es una _cougar_! – abrí la boca asombrada.

-¡Calla! Al principio no quería salir con él por eso. Sabía que era más joven que yo y con esa cara y ese cuerpo, pensé que sería un mujeriego, que salía con cualquier chica o algo así… Vemos _Grey's Anatomy_ … -asentí dándole la razón-, así que lo rechacé un par de meses, pero fue amor a primera vista, lo juro. Y además estaba eso de la distancia.

-Bueno, bueno, regresa a la propuesta – Esme se había desviado demasiado del tema.

-¡Ah, sí! Me dijo que buscara una estrella, la señalo en el telescopio y la encontré, era pequeña, distante, pero muy brillante. Y susurró en mi oído: es tuya.

-Oh por Dios. ¿Te compró una estrella? – pregunté emocionada, hecha una papilla. Eso era muy romántico.

-¡Sí!

-¿La nombró como tú?

-No.

-¿No?

-Bueno, sí. Me dio el certificado de la estrella y la nombró: Cásate conmigo, Esme Platt.

Me derretí. Ya ni siquiera era papilla, era agua. Era un charco.

-¡OH. POR. DIOS! – chillé doblando mis piernas debajo de mí y tomé sus manos.

-¡LO SÉ!

-¿Y qué dijiste? – parecía sacado de un libro, de una película…

Carlisle Cullen mas le valía no romper el corazón de mamá… sabia como usar un arma y como deshacerme de las evidencias.

-Que tenía que hablarlo primero contigo.

 _¿Eh?_

-Oh… Esme… Yo… - eso no me lo esperé.

-Es decisión de ambas, cariño. No solo mía.

-Pero lo amas.

-Pero tú eres mi hija, no le iba a decir que si de inmediato, sin siquiera haberte dicho primero que tenía un año saliendo con él – acarició mi cabello.

-Eso sí. Pero soy más o menos una adulta. No es como si me tuviera que mudar y cambiarme de escuela a medio año, o algo como eso.

-Aun así, cielo.

-¿Y cómo son sus hijos? – pregunté queriendo saber más sobre el doctor Cullen y cómo es que se robó a mamá bajo mis narices.

Mierda, ¡¿esto significa que soy una mala policía, porque no supe que mamá tenia novio… desde hace un año?!

-Solo los conocí como la mujer que estaba remodelando ciertas partes de su casa, no como la novia de su padre. Todos son adolescentes, están en la preparatoria. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper están en el último año. Alice, Bella y Edward están en tercer año y Renesmee es la más chica, está en segundo.

-¡¿TIENE SIETE HIJOS?! – ¿que era esto, el siglo XVIII?

-¿Si? – respondió a manera de pregunta.

-¿Sí o no?

-Son adoptados.

-¿Adoptó a siete hijos? ¿Cómo? Parejas tardan años en conseguir un bebé.

-¡Exacto! Las personas quieren bebés, no niños grandes. Ellos tenían tiempo en el sistema y Carlisle y su esposa fueron primero padres de acogida y después los adoptaron. Renesmee la pequeña, es hermana de Edward. Alice, Bella y Emmett son hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos.

Mi corazón se estrujó.

-¡Adopta hermanos!

-Sí, para que no los separen.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuantas historias no hay sobre hermanos que se buscan durante años porque a uno lo adoptó una familia y a los demás otra. Unas veces se encuentran, otras jamás… Ese hombre era un santo.

-¡¿Y aun así le dijiste que lo pensarías?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

-Si – Esme sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Si no lo quieres, déjamelo a mí! – bromeé y mamá sonrió.

Me quedé pensando.

-Te tendrías que mudar, ¿verdad? – mi felicidad por ella se vio teñida por un momento.

Esme asintió.

Por supuesto que tendría que mudarse, el doctor Carlisle Cullen acababa de remodelar su casa, y si tomaba la decisión de mudarse sus siete hijos no cabrían en la nuestra y tendrían que buscar una nueva, todos juntos y eso tardaría meses.

Mamá se tendría que ir a Seattle, Washington… donde sea que eso estuviese… Bueno, si sé. Obvio. Solo quiero ser un poco dramática.

A menos que…

* * *

 **helenagonzalez26-athos - MARUKITA - AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Gracias por el FAV!

 **CCNH . Tributo-Runner** Gracias por el Follow!

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** Muchas gracias hermosa!

 **CCNH . Tributo-Runner** Gracias por darme la oportunidad y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review. Como ya dije en otro fic, cuando salga Beau... saldra con todo y espero que lo quieran como yo lo estoy queriendo.

 **Guest** Espero actualizar cada cinco dias! Si sigues aqui y comentas, escribeme tu nombre, lindura!

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** En la sinopsis dice que se conocen en la pachanga (la boda), asi que faltan unos pocos capitulos :D Pero si ya lo quieren conocer, busquen en google a Sebastian Stan... mas o menos en la epoca de Gossip Girl ;)

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert - Victoria Wittaker**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Swan.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Esme y Carlisle hablaron por teléfono poniéndose al día.

-¡Sí, digo que sí! – gritó emocionada desde su estudio y yo sonreí bajando las escaleras con mi uniforme puesto, lista para marcharme a mi siguiente turno de dieciséis horas.

Me iba a despedir de ella, pero la escuché cuchicheando palabras de amor y me alejé sin hacer ruido.

No quería quedar traumada de por vida si la conversación cambiaba de tono.

.

Mi turno fue horrible.

Nos llamaron como siempre, una disputa domestica…

La disputa se convirtió en toma de rehenes. El SWAT tuvo que intervenir, noticieros locales de todos los canales llegaron a la escena, helicópteros de la policía y de la CNN volaron sobre la casa…

Después de horas para tratar de convencer al hombre de que liberara a su esposa y su hijo… les disparó y se disparó en la cabeza, justo cuando el equipo entraba para detenerlo.

Lloré en el baño de la Estación.

¿Que hicimos mal?

¿Cómo es que las cosas se salieron de control cuando nosotros llegamos?

Tocamos a la puerta y no nos abrieron. Escuchamos gritos de ayuda y mi compañero derribó la puerta, entramos con nuestras armas en la mano, con el seguro aun puesto, sabíamos que había niños dentro.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre. Muestras de violencia y un niño de no más de tres años llorando y sangrando en una esquina.

Entramos a la cocina y lo siguiente que supe es que el esposo tenía a su esposa como escudo y un arma en su cabeza. Nos disparó, pero falló por un par de metros. Teníamos derecho a disparar de vuelta, pero su esposa era su escudo. No podíamos dispararle sin matarla a ella primero. Mi pareja, el oficial Hernández, pidió refuerzos y en lo que esperábamos tratamos de convencerlo de que bajara el arma. Traté de alejarme de el para ir por el bebé herido y sacarlo de la casa, pero disparó hacía el techo y posó el cañón caliente en la sien de su esposa haciéndole más daño.

Más agentes llegaron, el mediador y el resto nos sacaron de la casa, pero nos quedamos en la calle esperando a que todo se resolviera… Pero no se resolvió nada.

Me dijeron que no fue mi culpa, nadie me culpó. Pero yo lo hacía.

.

Para empeorar un poco las cosas, al día siguiente mamá habló conmigo sobre Carlisle.

-Quiere que nos casemos en navidad o en año nuevo – susurró apenada.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes… Quieren venir el próximo fin de semana, los chicos tienen el lunes y el martes libre, por unas cosas de la escuela y quieren venir a conocernos.

-Oh.

-Ellos ya vieron fotografías de nosotras y creen que estas en la preparatoria – se burló un poco antes de beber de su café.

-¿Carlisle también?

-No, él sabe que eres oficial de policía, estaba tan orgulloso cuando le mostré tu fotografía oficial con el uniforme y la bandera tras de ti. Renesmee está encantada por tener otra hermana.

-¿Quién era Renesmee? – pregunté un poco perdida, el Dr. Cullen tenía demasiados niños.

-La pequeña.

-Oh.

La pobre niña se iba a llevar una gran decepción, no soy de su edad.

-Veré que puedo hacer, no sé si tenga un día libre esos días, soy nueva, no creo que de nuevo quieran cambiar de turno conmigo. No puedo jugar tantas veces la carta de niña huérfana cenando con su madrastra.

-De todas maneras ellos vendrán. No importa que solo te vean un par de minutos.

-De acuerdo – ¿qué otra cosa podría decir o hacer?

.

Los Cullen llegaron a la ciudad y Esme estaba que estallaba de alegría y de nervios.

-¿Y si no me quieren? – preguntó retorciendo sus dedos, sentada en mi cama.

-¡Te van a amar!

-¡Pero voy a ser su madrastra! – mamá casi nunca levantaba la voz de esa manera, tan… desesperada.

-¿Y? – yo no le veía la gran cosa, tal vez porque no estaba en su lugar.

-¡Las madrastras tienen mala reputación!

-¡Pero yo te adoro! Tiene que contar eso, ¿no? – la miré a través de mi espejo y ella me miró feo.

-Es diferente, te conocí siendo una niña y ellos son adolescentes.

-Yo fui una adolescente…

-Pero una muy linda y puede que por ser su padre, Carlisle los haya endulzado un poco más de lo que son. Tal vez aparentan ser lindos y civilizados pero en su closet esconden drogas… o un altar vudú.

Mamá se levantó de mi cama y me reí mientras continuaba alisando mi cabello frente al espejo.

Mi vestido azul rey, mis leggings negras y mis botas ya estaban puestas, mi maquillaje era simple: bb cream, corrector, sombra color nuez, delineador, rímel, labial cereza, nada de _contouring_ , _primer_ , y los mal de mil productos que se ponen las _youtubers_ para parecer que eres naturalmente bella. Mi cabello era lo último. Ya casi estaba lista.

Mamá…

Mamá se cambió de atuendo demasiadas veces.

Pantalón, vestido, falda, sedas, algodón, lana… La pobre mujer parecía que iba a vomitar y no por las dichosas mariposas en el estómago, sino por los nervios.

Regresó a mi habitación con un pantalón de lana gris, suéter verde esmeralda de cachemira, botas negras de cuero y un grueso abrigo del mismo color.

-¿Qué te parece esto?

-Te ves bien.

-No, no me gusta, deja me cambio de nuevo…

-¡No! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Ya vámonos!

Desconecté la pinza caliente y me puse unas arracadas de platino que mamá me regaló cuando cumplí veintiuno. Tomé mi bolso y lo cruce por mi pecho sobre el abrigo negro. Me di una última mirada en el espejo y supe por que la tal Renesmee creía que iba a tener una hermana de su edad.

Me seguía vistiendo como una adolescente.

¿Vestido sobre leggins? ¿Botas sin tacón?

Debía… tenía que cambiar mi guardarropa con las ofertas de inicios de año. No es que me viera mal o algo… pero con mi cara, no ayudaba nada.

.

Mamá condujo apretando el volante, casi hiperventilando.

-¡¿Podrías calmarte?!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Cielo santo, mujer! Eso hubieras pensado antes de decir que si te querías casar. Son siete hijos. ¡Siete! Da gracias al cielo que yo ya no estoy en la preparatoria, porque si no tendrías a ocho hijos adolescentes, hormonales, rebeldes y…

-¡Deja de hablar!

Me reí. Era divertido burlarme de ella.

Cuando por fin llegamos al restaurante, mamá le entregó las llaves al valet y entramos. Aún seguía muy nerviosa y más por el lugar. Era un restaurante muy lujoso. Una amable chica nos pidió nuestros abrigos y un par de chicos nos ayudaron a quitárnoslos y nos entregaron un boletito.

Me crié con el sueldo de mamá, el dinero que nos dejó papá, así que vivíamos bien, teníamos lo que necesitábamos y alguno que otro lujillo, como mi escuela privada y viajes que hicimos en vacaciones.

El restaurante que eligieron los Cullen, no era para la clase media alta… era para la crema y nata de Chicago.

-Reserva a nombre de Cullen – dijo mamá a la hostess con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por aquí – la chica también nos sonrió y se abrió camino entre las mesas llenas de comensales.

Ambas nos miramos un segundo, un poco nerviosas y nos tomamos del brazo y la seguimos.

Los Cullen estaban sentados en una mesa en el centro del restaurante, al parecer juntaron dos mesas, o tal vez tres.

Todos hablaban, reían, se tomaban fotografías, se mostraban algo en sus celulares.

Eran… todos eran muy guapos y muy bien vestidos.

Los cuatro hombres de la mesa usaban traje y ellas ropa cara y bonita.

Supe quiénes eran los hermanos. Los castaños eran un chico guapo de cabello rizado y hoyuelos en las mejillas, era alto y ancho de hombros. Tal vez era jugador de futbol. La otra chica tenía el cabello largo y espeso, era delgada y al parecer tímida, veía su menú mordiéndose el labio y sonreía tímidamente a lo que un chico delgado de cabello cobrizo le decía al oído. La otra castaña era pequeña, con el cabello corto tipo pixie y se reía de lo que un rubio le decía.

Los rubios eran hermosos. Él tenía el cabello color miel y ondulado, casi demasiado largo, se veía atlético, pero cuando me acerque más, vi cicatrices en su rostro, como si se hubiera estrellado contra una ventana, o algo. La rubia, wow. Su largo cabello rubio caía en cascada y su sonrisa era preciosa, grandes ojos azules y facciones perfectas. Sus grandes tetas estaban cubiertas con un suéter suave y peludito de cuello alto rosa viejo. Tal vez era angora. Casi quería que comenzara a cantar _I'm a Barbie Girl…_

Los otros dos tenían el cabello color cobre, él tenía los ojos verdes y ella cafés y enormes, muy brillantes. Él tenía el cabello largo y despeinado, ella tenía largos rizos perfectos y sonrisa traviesa.

Como dije, los chicos usaban traje desde gris, hasta azul medianoche. Se veían muy formales. Rosalie su suéter rosa, Alice algo que creo haber visto en la Vogue un par de meses atrás, Bella llevaba un suéter azul marino en cuello V de cachemira y Renesmee un suéter rojo con una blusa blanca debajo con el cuello Peter Pan. Era una chica adorable.

Y luego estaba el flamante Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Traje Armani. Listo.

Ojos azules y muy brillantes. Listo.

Cara perfectamente simétrica. Listo.

Cabello rubio, dorado, perfectamente peinado. Listo.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a mamá… L.I.S.T.O.

-¡Esme! – se puso de pie con una gran y boba sonrisa y los chicos en la mesa dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

-¡Carlisle! – Esme se derritió a mi lado y corrió a sus brazos.

Se abrazaron y susurraron cosas al oído. Él tomo su mano izquierda, donde descasaba el enorme anillo de diamantes y besó sus nudillos Era toda una escena romántica de película.

Yo miré a los chicos, dándoles su espacio y ellos me miraron a mí.

¿Mencioné que no era muy popular con los chicos de la preparatoria y menos con los que se vieran como ellos? ¿Perfectos, guapos y con ese aire de dinero viejo?

Porque así se veían los chicos Cullen.

A pesar de que tuvieron un mal inicio en sus vidas, siendo huérfanos, abandonados o lo que sea que pasaron, se veía que el doctor Carlisle y su esposa los mimaron y los atendieron de todo a todo. Ortodoncias de miles de dólares, educación en escuelas de primera, clases de modales, al parecer, porque los chicos, Emmett, Jasper y Edward, se pusieron de pie.

-Hola, tú debes de ser la nueva en nuestra pequeña comuna – el grandote tomó mi mano y la estrechó.

-¡Emmett! – Edward lo reprendió.

-Ignóralo. Te presentaré. Yo soy Jasper, él es Edward y él es Emmett, ella es mi hermana Rosalie, ella es Bella, ella es Renesmee y ella es Alice.

-Hola, gusto en conocerlos a todos. Soy Edythe Platt – ondeé mi mano torpemente.

-Ven, siéntate junto a mí – Renesmee señaló el asiento a su lado.

Esme y Carlisle se depararon y ella me presentó.

-Cariño, ella es mi hija Edythe. Cielo, él es Carlisle.

-Hola, mucho gusto – extendí mi mano y él la rechazó.

-Oh, vamos. He escuchado tanto de ti que siento que te conozco – se adelantó y me abrazó con cariño.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Pequeñas lágrimas vinieron de la nada. Pero, tenía una década desde que una figura paterna me abrazó. Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y recordé a papá y la última vez que lo vi.

Tenía doce años y él se iría de nuevo, dejándome con Esme. Me dijo que me quería, que me amaba y era lo mejor que le pasó en la vida. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y besó mi frente, mis mejillas.

-Se buena niña. Regresaré pronto.

Jamás lo hizo.

Pero gracias a Dios que no lloré, porque preferí enfocarme en otra cosa.

-¡¿Santa mierda, eres británico?! – solté demasiado fuerte y la mesa tras de mí, llena de adolescentes bien educados, soltó a reír.

-Lenguaje, señorita – me reprendió mamá, mortificada.

-Um, lo siento – me sonrojé.

-Sí, viví en Londres hasta los veinticinco, vine a América porque mi esposa era americana – sonrió con pena.

-¡Genial!

Carlisle separó la silla de la mesa para que mamá se sentara junto a él. Edward se me guió hasta mi asiento junto a su hermana.

Y así es como comenzó mi vida con la Comuna Cullen, como la llamó Emmett en más de una ocasión.

* * *

 **CCNH . Tributo - Runner** No se si vaya a integrar a mas personajes, de momento he integrado solo a los de Crepúsculo :D Beau va a ser un _prince in the streets and a freak in the sheets_ jajajajajaja Carlisle es un amor, casi demasiado perfecto en los libros, asi que por eso lo es aqui tambien. La party es boda/fiesta de año nuevo, será grande. Hay que preparar nuestros mejores trapitos, por que los Cullen son ricos :D

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Ya hablamos por PM :*

 **AyelenMara** Muchas gracias!

 **orion** Oh! Thank you very much, my dear!

 **Gracias preciosas, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar y darle fav o follow.**

 _Solo tengo una preguntita: ¿Que prefieren, capítulos cortos publicados con frecuencia, o capítulos largos pero tardar mas en publicar?_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Swan.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Renesmee y Alice hablaron hasta por los codos durante la cena, en ocasiones Rosalie intervenía.

Me perdí en unas cosas y otras si las entendí. Todos me hablaban y a pesar de ser mayor que ellos, de ser mayor de edad, de ser una oficial de policía de Chicago, una de las ciudades más peligrosas… me ponía nerviosa por estar junto a chicos como ellos.

Hermosos y ricos.

Temía decir una tontería, de parecer que me crié con los lobos y no con una madrastra adorable.

Fui a la mejor preparatoria de Chicago, llena de niños como ellos y esos chicos me rechazaron y se burlaron de mi orfandad.

Pero al parecer les agradaba a los Cullen, eran perfectos. Todos ellos, desde el padre hasta Renesmee.

Algo dentro de mí se retorció.

Nadie era así de perfecto. Un pequeño beneficio de ser policía: acceso a los registros de la ciudadanía. Podría teclear el nombre de cada uno de ellos y su historial aparecería en segundos…

Pero eso no sería ético…

Pero mamá estaba a punto de casarse con esta familia perfecta y mudarse con ellos al otro lado del país.

Tenía que dejar mis instintos de lado por un momento y concentrarme en la cena.

-A pesar de que somos hijos de papá, aun conservamos nuestros apellidos. Mamá decía que es importante recordar de dónde venimos. Así que Edward y yo somos Masen. Rose y Jas son Hale-Whithlock, Emmett, Alice y Bella son McCarty-Bandon – explicó Renesmee.

 _Interesante. Gracias, pequeña Renesmee. Me acabas de hacer mi búsqueda incluso más fácil._

-Estábamos pensando en que la boda sea en Año Nuevo, en nuestra casa. Al fin y al cabo tendremos invitados como siempre. Tu mamá me envió un vestido precioso el otro día y creo que puedo replicarlo aunque sea en tan corto tiempo – dijo Alice, después de que educadamente limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

-En casa, tenemos una sala muy grande, la ceremonia puede ser frente a la chimenea, se verá hermoso, como si fuera un atardecer artificial – dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

Miré a mamá ella seguía en su mundo con Carlisle. El cabello de mamá era color caramelo en ondas hasta sus hombros, sus ojos grises miraban a Carlisle con amor y devoción. Se veian muy bien juntos.

-¿Cuando murió tu papa? – preguntó Emmett de la nada y Jasper lo codeó.

-¡Oye! No seas grosero.

-¿Qué? Todos aquí somos huérfanos – replicó Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tenía cuatro cuando mamá murió y doce cuando papá murió.

-Oh, no sabía que también eras adoptada – dijo Bella en voz baja.

-Esme es mi madrasta. Se casó con papá cuando tenía ocho.

-Oh.

-Pero para mí es mi mamá, ella me crió y cuidó de mí.

-¡Por la Comuna de los Huérfanos! – brindó Emmett y fue cuando Carlisle y mamá salieron de su burbuja rosada llena de amor.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir que son una comuna, por favor, Emmett? – sonreí ante el suave murmullo de su acento británico.

Entendí incluso más que nunca, porque mamá estaba loca por él. Pero aunque fuera muy encantador, no iba a confiar en él hasta que lo investigara… a él y a su… Comuna.

Emmett se rió tomando de su té helado.

-¡Pero eso es lo que somos! – aseguró el alto castaño y alguien frente a él le dio una patada, supongo.

Porque dio un respingo y entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.

Más que nunca estuve segura de mi decisión y mis nuevos planes. No podría dejar a mamá sola con esos locos.

.

-¿En donde te seguimos? – preguntó Alice, mientras todos esperábamos los autos, fuera del restaurante.

-¿Seguirme? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

¿De que hablaba esta niña?

-Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, duh.

-Oh, eso… No tengo redes sociales – repliqué metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Era una típica noche helada de Chicago.

La Comuna Cullen me miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

Que me trataran bien fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Qué? – pregunté cohibida.

-¿No tienes nada? ¿Ni siquiera Facebook? – Renesmee preguntó horrorizada.

-¿No? – solo tenía Instagram y seguía a celebridades… A nadie más. Unos son muy graciosos.

Los niños Cullen se despidieron de nosotras cuando subimos al auto de mamá y en cuanto los perdimos de vista pudimos respirar por primera vez en toda la noche.

.

El lunes me presenté con mi capitán.

Tenía cosas que arreglar y la documentación tardaría mil años.

-Adelante, oficial Platt – murmuró el capitán asomándose por la puerta.

Me levanté de mi asiento, con mi sombrero bajo mi brazo derecho.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – preguntó tras su escritorio cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Quisiera saber si es posible transferirme a Seattle antes de año nuevo, señor.

-¿A Seattle? ¿Por qué? – eso lo tomó desprevenido.

-Razones personales, señor.

-¿Razones personales? – repitió como si eso no lo convenciera.

-Sí – no se vería nada bien que dijera: mami se va a casar y me quiero ir con ella.

Me acusarían de aun estar pegada al cordón umbilical. Ya tengo suficiente con los apodos sobre mi apariencia.

-¿No es que tenga miedo, cierto?

-¿Señor? – incliné la cabeza. No entendí su pregunta.

-Sé que la ciudad es muy peligrosa y somos un objetivo en este momento…

Si tuviera miedo de eso, jamás hubiera entrado a la Academia.

-No señor, no tiene nada que ver con ello. Solo necesito mudarme a Seattle antes de año nuevo.

-Haré lo que pueda para que todos sus papeles estén en orden y hacer la transferencia. Su pareja habla bien de usted… -golpeó los dedos índices contra la orilla de su escritorio, mirándome fijamente hasta que me removí incomoda, aun de pie-. ¿Cuándo este en Seattle, instalada y todo eso, porque no llama a este número? – buscó entre su escritorio lleno de papeles y encontró lo que buscaba.

Me entregó una pequeña tarjeta blanca con el nombre y número del Capitán Charles Swan.

-¿Señor?

-Él tiene un nuevo proyecto entre manos, me parece que serias perfecta para él. Es un viejo amigo de la Academia.

Entrecerré los ojos y asentí, cuando no me dio más detalles.

-Gracias, señor – no tenía ni idea de que hablaba así que solo me despedí de él de mano y un saludo y salí de ahí.

.

Investigué a los Cullen: a los Masen, a los Hale-Whithlock y a los McCarty-Bandon.

Los padres de Renesmee y Edward eran doctores del ejercito… ambos murieron en un ataque en Medio Oriente, las personas que se suponía que serían sus tutores en caso de que algo les pasara a sus padres, solo se gastaron su herencia y los maltrataban a ellos. Servicios Sociales se los llevó y vivieron un año en un orfanatorio hasta que llegaron los Cullen.

El padre de Rosalie y Jasper… lloré leyendo sus expedientes. El padre de Rosalie la violaba todos los días y ella nunca le dijo a su hermano, cuando el pequeño Jasper de apenas nueve años lo descubrió, se lanzó sobre el monstruo que los engendró y este lo golpeó hasta dejarlo irreconocible y en coma por un par de semanas. Por eso su joven rostro está lleno de cicatrices. Ambos fueron testigos en el juicio de su padre a quien le dieron veinte años de cárcel. Solo veinte míseros años. Debieron de darle pena de muerte por lo que les hizo.

Emmett, Alice y Bella quedaron huérfanos cuando su casa se incendió, su padre los sacó a ellos tres primero y cuando regresó por su madre… ninguno de los dos salió.

Ahora esos siete niños con un pasado horrible y triste, tenían un presente hermoso y un futuro muy prometedor. Todo gracias al bondadoso corazón del doctor Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen, nacido en Londres, Inglaterra, hijo de un pastor anglicano, ahora con ciudadanía americana, jefe cirujano de Urgencias y Trauma en el mejor hospital de Seattle, con un sueldo siete cifras al año, con reconocimientos en su haber, con servicios gratuitos en una clínica comunitaria… Era el hombre perfecto para Esme… y aun así, había algo que me molestaba en esa familia perfecta.

Por eso me mudé a Seattle.

Cuando le dije a mamá que tramité la transferencia, lloró un mar.

-Estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas hecho. No sabes cuánto. No quería pedírtelo porque sería egoísta de mi parte… Tú tienes aquí tu trabajo, pero no verte diario me hubiera matado – sollozó con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, echa bolita en nuestra sala.

-Puedo ser oficial de policía en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando cumpla los requisitos del estado. Tengo cita con mi nuevo jefe el día después de navidad – expliqué acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

-Carlisle va a estar muy contento… -sorbió su nariz con una sonrisa y trató de recomponerse, limpiando sus lágrimas-. No le digas a nadie, pero las chicas están preparando tu habitación. Es una sorpresa, Carlisle no ha tenido el corazón para decirles que tú no irías con nosotros…

-De hecho, estaba pensando en conseguirme mi propio lugar – sonreí haciendo una mueca apenada, demasiado exagerada.

-Oh – el rostro de Esme se llenó de decepción.

-Vas a tener muchos niños con quienes lidiar, no me necesitas a mi ahí. Además, este verano cumpliré veintitrés, soy una adulta y se verá raro que la oficial de policía Platt aún viva con mami – le guiñé el ojo y ella me hizo un puchero.

-Pero tú eres mi princesa…

-Y siempre lo seré… solo que tendré… mi propio reino – traté lo más que pude no burlarme de ella, pero me fue imposible.

-No te burles de mi cariño, niña malcriada – me dio una palmada en el brazo, riéndose.

-Viviré en la Comuna Cullen hasta que consiga un lugar para mí, no te preocupes… Además, tal vez ni siquiera consiga algo barato y bonito que pueda pagar hasta dentro de un par de meses, por lo que viviré contigo en Seattle hasta que eso pase.

.

Y así es como pase noche buena y navidad en la mansión con los Cullen, en mi super femenina y azucarada habitación, rosa, morado, amarillo y azul.

Solo le faltó diamantina y unicornios.

Mierda.

La casa que el doctor Cullen compró para que vivieran sus pequeños hijos adoptivos, era enorme. Blanca, con elegantes columnas y un pórtico alrededor. Estaba decorada para la temporada. Lucecitas doradas alrededor de las columnas y los balcones, una hermosa corona de nochebuenas en la ancha puerta principal. El jardín, la entrada principal a la propiedad también tenían adornos navideños de buen gusto y Emmett dijo que algunos los construyeron él y Jasper.

Por dentro, la casa era incluso más hermosa que por fuera y se veía el toque de Esme por doquier.

Colores claros, telas neutras, con toques dorados. Molduras que solo sus deditos pudieron diseñar y hacer el molde, maderas color miel y alfombras esponjosas como nubes.

Las decoraciones navideñas eran rojas y plateadas. Un árbol de navidad natural estaba a un lado de la escalera con bastones de caramelos como adornos, lucecitas y una hermosa estrella en la punta. En la chimenea estaban calcetas de navidad con los nombres de todos, incluyendo el mío y el de mamá.

Lo bueno era que tenían tres sirvientas que ayudaban a mantener todo limpio, porque pronto me di cuenta de que los niños Cullen no eran tan educados o quietecitos como quisieron lucir en Chicago.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? – preguntaron Alice y Renesmee brincoteando a mi alrededor, cuando Rosalie quitó la venda de mis ojos.

-Oh… um… es… linda – logré balbucear.

POR FAVOR DIOS, NUNCA TE PIDO NADA. QUE ESTO SEA UNA BROMA.

-¡¿Verdad que si?! – gritó Renesmee y corrió hacia mi cama nueva y rebotó en ella, la enorme e innecesaria cantidad de cojines volaron hasta casi cubrirla.

Rosalie me tomó del brazo y articuló:

-Lo siento.

-Toma – Alice me entregó un par de tijeras plateadas con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Para qué es esto? – esperaba que fueran para destrozar los holanes y volantes que tenían los cojines, el rodapié y las cortinas.

-Para que inaugures tu nuevo… ¡closet! – ella y Renesmee me mostraron un par de puertas dobles, como Will Smith presumió a su esposa en una alfombra roja.

-¿Mi _qué_?

-Ellas eligieron un nuevo guardarropa para ti, como regalo de navidad – explicó Bella arrastrando mis maletas dentro de la habitación y las colocó al pie de la cama.

-Puedes abrir el closet hasta mañana por la mañana. Abrimos nuestros regalos en la mañana en pijama y desayunamos en la sala – explicó Alice y Renesmee me entregó un _onesie_ lila de unicornio.

Y ahí estaba lo que faltaba… Pero era lindo.

Maldición.

Después de cenar, los chicos me dieron el recorrido por la casa.

La enorme sala donde sería la boda, el comedor donde se serviría el bufet, la sala de estar que más bien era un centro de tareas, la sala de televisión que era una pequeña sala de cine, la impresionante cocina, el gimnasio.

Emmett fue el único que se molestó en mostrarme el gigantesco garaje. Al resto pareció no importarles mucho mostrármelo porque no tengo un auto, pues yo vendí a la agencia en Chicago y me dieron crédito para sacar otro aquí en Seattle.

-Esta preciosura es mi bebé – anunció Emmett con orgullo, mostrándome su Jeep Wrangler rojo, modificado para ser todo terreno, con luces en el techo, llantas que me llegaban a la cintura.

-Oh, wow… - era una monstruosidad enorme.

-¡Lo sé! Vamos a acampar en el verano, es increíble, tenemos una cabaña en el medio de la nada, cerca de Forks y visitamos la Reserva La Push. Te va a encantar – me codeó entusiasmado.

-Soy una chica, ¿por qué crees que me va a gustar acampar?

-Te he visto.

 _¿Ya sabía que era policía?_

-Te ves… fuerte. Se ve que no temes ensuciarte las manos, a pesar de verte como te ves.

-¿De la edad de Renesmee?

-Sí. Incluso menor.

Renesmee tiene quince años, cumplirá dieciséis en septiembre, unos días antes que Bella. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie están en último año y tienen dieciocho desde el otoño, se graduaran en el verano. Edward –con quien comparto cumpleaños- y Bella son de tercero y tienen diecisiete, Alice tiene dieciséis y Renesmee tiene quince, pero Alice avanzó un año y está junto con Edward y Bella en tercer año.

-Esta cosa fea es de Edward –se burló señalando un Volvo plateado-. Me da vergüenza decir que es mi hermano al verlo en un auto de mamá del soccer.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de que no me hirieran sus palabras… pues el auto que vendí era uno idéntico.

-Esta hermosura es de Alice y no me deja ni tocar la pintura. Checa esto – estiró el brazo a un Porshe Turbo Amarillo y en cuanto su dedo se posó en el techo del auto este comenzó a chillar y las luces se encendieron y apagaron una y otra vez.

-¡ES LA ALARMA MAS RUIDOSA DEL MUNDO! – le grité a Emmett, cubriendo mis propios oídos.

Él asintió recargándose en el auto con los brazos cruzados.

-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ? – gritó Alice entrando al garaje apagando la alarma, mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cálmate, enana. Solo estoy mostrándole a nuestra nueva hermana lo paranoica que eres – tamborileó los dedos sobre el techo del auto amarillo, pero Alice apagó la alarma de inmediato.

-Me gané ese auto sacándome solo dieces desde que Carlisle me adoptó –señaló su auto enfadada con su hermano-. Es mío y solo mío. Hago trabajo de voluntariado, soy la presidenta de mi clase, me gané este auto. Así que si algo le pasa, me muero.

-Lo siento, yo fue la que toque el auto, no sabía – murmuré apenada. Emmett fue muy lindo conmigo al mostrarme el resto de la casa, cuando a los otros dos les aburrió seguir mostrándome algo que ellos conocían como la palma de su mano. Nada me costaba echarme la culpa.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Quieres que le demos una vuelta?! – la actitud de Alice cambió de inmediato.

-¡¿ESTAS JODIENDOME?! ¡¿Ni siquiera Jas se ha subido y vas a subir a Edythe?!

-Ella se ve limpia.

-¡Yo también me baño!

-¡Da igual!

Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de no lucir fascinada con la interacción entre hermanos.

-Gracias, tal vez otro día – intervine en la pelea.

-¡Iras conmigo en el regreso a clases! – Alice me abrazó antes de irse y yo abrí y cerré la boca como un pez.

¿Aún no sabían que no soy una de ellos?

Tendré que mostrarles mi licencia de conducir y mi acta de nacimiento… Pero después eso lo pueden utilizar para que les compre alcohol… así que primero me tendrán que ver con el uniforme.

-¿En que íbamos antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos por la grosera de Alice? ¡Ah sí! Esta moto la construyeron Bella y Jacob, Edward se infarta cada vez que la ve en ella – señaló una Harley Sprint roja.

-¿No le gustan las motos?

-Odia verla ponerse en peligros innecesarios… y porque Jacob le ayudó.

-Oh. ¿Y a ustedes o a Carlisle no les importa?

-¿Por qué? Es excelente en ella. Jake y yo le enseñamos bien.

-¿Quién es Jacob? – esperaba que no fuera otro hermanastro, escondido por ahí, del cual no sabíamos Esme y yo.

Emmett se echó a reír.

-Él tenía este enamoramiento ENORME con mi hermana –cuchicheó tratando de no reírse-, un _crush_ que enserio daba pena y Bella como que le hizo creer que era correspondido y él era su perrito faldero… hasta que a Renesmee le crecieron las tetas este verano. Este Mercedes es el de papá –dejó de chismear como chica y siguió mostrándome los autos-, este BMW es el de Rose…

Ahogué un grito. Lo dijo como si nada, como si sus hermanas fueran intercambiables y a él y ni al mentado Jacob le importara. Al parecer solo a Edward.

Había otros dos autos, pero estaban cubiertos con grandes y gruesas lonas negras, no pregunté. Él no me mostró.

-Bueno chiquilla, esa fue toda la casa –posó su enorme brazo en mis hombros y me encaminó fuera del garaje y entramos al pasillo que lo unía con la cocina-, no es necesario que te muestre el jardín, se ve todo desde tu habitación.

-Gracias, Emmett.

-De nada. Ahora ve a dormir, porque Santa te está viendo y si estás despierta cuando él llegue, dejará carbón en tu calceta – me empujó hacia las escaleras.

-¿Santa? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que eres de las que no creen en Santa? Santa es lo máximo, es gordito y bonachón y huele a galletas de canela – lo dijo con tanta convicción que por un momento creí que él si creía en Santa.

O estaba completamente chiflado.

-Ok, lo que digas – subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, en realidad era un ático y mamá lo convirtió en otro piso totalmente habitable.

En el sótano estaba la sala de cine y el gimnasio; en el primer piso estaba la cocina, el comedor, biblioteca de Carlisle, así como una habitación vacía que ahora sería la oficina de mamá.

En el segundo piso estaba la habitación de Carlisle que ahora compartiría con mama, Emmett y Jasper compartían una habitación, en otra estaban Rosalie y Alice, en otra Renesmee y Bella. Sus habitaciones eran enormes y estructuradas de la misma manera, una en cada esquina de la casa, con hermosas combinaciones exquisitas, con camas matrimoniales cada una, un closet grande para cada uno y baño con dos lavamanos, así como un escritorio para cada quien. La habitación de los chicos era de colores oscuros con una gran pantalla plana instalada en la pared. Las habitaciones de las chicas eran de colores claros y con una pantalla plana también y su escritorio a un lado de sus camas.

En el tercer piso Edward y yo teníamos habitaciones para nosotros solos y una habitación extra que era el cuarto de huéspedes. Edward tenía un estudio de grabación en su habitación y un enorme piano de cola negro en el primer piso, el tocaría en la boda.

Yo solía tocar el piano de pequeña, pero lo dejé cuando murió papá, era muy triste para mí y Esme escuchar música de piano, pues papá tocaba conmigo.

Renesmee me dijo que la pared trasera, la que daba al gran jardín, en primavera y verano florecía en una hermosa enredadera, pero en ese momento solo se veía tétrica.

* * *

 **Bueno, Edythe ya esta en Seattle, con la Comuna Cullen... Tengan cuidado, no todo lo que brilla es oro.**

 **Fran Ktrin Black** Fraaaaan! Hermosa! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a Beau y Edythe. Ellos vienen de Vida y Muerte, Crepúsculo con los roles invertidos y con FINAL COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE :D Te lo recomiendo :)

 **CCNH . Tributo - Runner** No me gusta tanto dejarlo en Cliffhanger cuando hago historias cursis como esta, ademas aun no llegamos al meollo del asunto jejeje. Y ya las hice sufrir mucho a mis lectoras con Undisclosed Desires, preguntale a Aidee y a Fran jeje ¿Verdad chicas? Estuve revisando y a partir de ahora los capitulos que tengo escritos si son mas largos, asi que actualizare semana :D

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 11, asi que a pesar de que seran un poquitin mas largos seguire actualizando cada semana. La boda ya esta escrita, el encuentro tambien :D Carolina Herrera ya me esta haciendo mi vestido :D jejejeje

KISSES AND LOVE!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

Me acosté en mi nueva cama después de una deliciosa ducha, con una de mis pijamas, no con la cosa que me dio Alice. No pude deshacer mis maletas con propiedad, pues no podía abrir el armario hasta la mañana siguiente, en verdad no tenía ganas de ver que había ahí pues temía que no me gustaran las prendas, así como no me gustó la decoración. Pero solo sería por unos meses y no usaría tan seguido la ropa, pues usaría mi nuevo uniforme en unos cuantos días.

Lo que si saqué de mi maleta, fue la caja triangular con vidrio, donde estaba la bandera que nos dieron al morir papá.

Es lo único que me queda de él. Ni siquiera tengo una tumba donde llorar por él, fue cremado, solo hay una placa con su nombre en un panteón Washington DC, pero su cuerpo no está ahí.

Coloqué la bandera sobre mi nuevo librero blanco y traté de distraerme acomodando mis libros y demás chucherías que fueron enviadas en cajas. No duré mucho. Mamá me enseñó a no ser acumuladora, si no lo he usado o puesto en más de un año, lo donamos.

Junto a la bandera puse mi portarretrato favorito. En la primera fotografía estamos mamá, papá y yo antes de que ella muriera. En la segunda estamos papá y yo junto al piano, y en la tercera somos Esme y yo con el letrero de Hollywood a nuestras espaldas en su cumpleaños pasado. Hicimos un viaje por California en las vacaciones de primavera. Acampamos en las montañas… si llamas acampar a hospedarte en un campamento de lujo con caminos espejados por los bosques y cabañas con tiñas de baño de mármol… Creo que se le llama _Glamping_ o _Aglampar_. Glamour y campamentos. Fuimos a Napa a degustar vinos, las personas veían feo a mamá porque estaba dejando beber a una menor de edad, hasta que les mostraba mi licencia de conducir. Al final fuimos a Los Angeles e hicimos las mismas tonterías que el resto de los turistas. El tour por las casas de las estrellas de cine, el Paseo de las Estrellas, el letrero de Hollywood, Estudios Universal, el tour por la ciudad en el camioncito del TMZ. En esa ocasión no fuimos a Disney, ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños dieciséis.

.

A mitad de la noche sentí a alguien entrar a mi habitación, me desperté de inmediato y encendí la luz de noche, solo para ver a mamá caminar hacia mí, de puntitas.

-Hola.

-¡Hola! – saludé somnolienta, cuando se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Casi no nos vimos durante el día por instalarnos y conocer a la familia y el lugar. Son demasiados niños y acaparan demasiado espacio físico y mental.

Llegamos a Seattle por la mañana, nuestra casa fue vendida con todo y muebles por una cantidad exorbitante, solo enviamos unas cuantas cajas por correo.

No fue difícil mudarnos, pues en esa casa no vivió papá, solo nosotras, pero cuando vivíamos en DC si fue difícil, fue la casa donde crecí, donde vivió papá, donde Esme se convirtió en mi madre.

Casi no pienso en mi madre biológica, con el tiempo, inevitablemente, sus recuerdos se fueron desvaneciendo de mi memoria. Papá me hablaba de ella y cuando él se fue Esme trató de hacer lo mismo, pero veía que tan doloroso era para mí. Perdí a mis dos padres, y ella se esforzó en ser ambos para mí, que nada me faltara.

-Hoy no tuvimos ni un momento para nosotras – susurró tomándome de la mano.

-¡Lo sé! Son demasiados niños… Pero todos han sido muy amables.

-Sí, son muy buenos chicos. ¿Se portaron bien contigo?

-Sí. Sin embargo, temo por tu seguridad mental. ¿Cómo le harás para criar a tanto chiquillo travieso? Alice tiene un auto increíble… bueno, todos lo tienen… pero ella es súper cuidadosa y Emmett lo toco soló para mostrarme lo paranoica que es Alice con el auto. Pero lo entiendo, es un Porshe Turbo…

-¿El amarillo?

-¡Sí! Tienen autos demasiado costosos para su edad. ¿Quién son estas personas? ¡¿Las Kardashian?!

Esme soltó a reír.

-Lo sé, no están en nuestra liga y no sé cómo es que terminamos aquí… Pero… - se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ay Esme Platt, quien te viera, enamorada como una adolescente de un doctor ricachón con siete niños.

-Es tan lindo. A pesar de que yo decoré la casa e hice la remodelación del tercer piso, Carlisle me dijo que puedo cambiar lo que yo quiera.

-¡Cambia mi habitación! – grité en un susurro.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? – frunció el ceño mirando a nuestro alrededor.

-Por supuesto, sé que solo estaré aquí máximo un par de meses, pero por piedad… ¿rosa, morado, verde, lila, amarillo…? ¡Son colores pasteles y no chillones, pero no tengo cinco! ¡Y me dieron una pijama de unicornio! ¡Soy una maldita policía!

-Veré que puedo hacer sin que se den cuenta. Alice y Renesmee estaban tan entusiasmadas…

-Yo digo que lo hicieron como broma, ver que tanto tardan en quebrarme me crucé de brazos.

-No para nada, son buenas chicas.

-Al menos Rosalie me dio su simpatía.

-Ella es muy callada, ¿verdad?

Asentí con tristeza, sabia porque era callada, era retraída por todo lo que su padre le hizo. Pero noté que ella y Emmett eran cercanos, a pesar de cómo se ve él. Grande e intimidante. Tal vez se siente segura a su lado.

-Descansa, mi hermosa princesa. Duerme para que Santa no te encuentre despierta – susurró mamá, dándome un beso en la frente.

-¡Tú también con lo de Santa!

-¿No viste la hermosura del árbol y las botas tan lindas con todos nuestros nombres?

-Sí, fue un lindo detalle.

-Ahora somos de su familia – caminó hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, mamá. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz navidad, mi niña.

.

-¡DESPIERTA CHIQUILLA, ES NAVIDAD! ¡SANTA VINO ANOCHE! – Emmett tocó a mi puerta de manera estruendosa y yo me sobresalté en mi cama.

Ya estaba despierta, con el celular en la mano, acechando a celebridades en Instagram –la única cosa para que lo uso-, viendo sus extravagantes festividades y los regalos que estaban desenvolviendo.

Un caballo blanco para una cantante pop.

Un anillo de compromiso para otra.

Un cachorro para una actriz.

Una jodida mansión para la madre de un rapero.

Unas increíbles vacaciones en el caribe de una pareja de actores.

Me salí de la aplicación y me levanté de la cama, me puse el bendito unicornio lila y bajé a la sala, donde todos ya me esperaban… con _onesies_ de diferentes animales y personajes.

Mamá era Minnie y Carlisle era Mikey.

Bella era una ovejita, Edward era un león, Emmett era Stich, Rosalie era un panda, Alice Pigglet y Jasper Pooh, Renesmee un pingüino.

Y yo, el jodido unicornio, que era muy suavecito y calientito.

Todos estaban en la sala, desayunando de un bufet de huevos, panqueques, waffles, tocino, pan francés, crepas, fruta, café, chocolate caliente, té, jugo de naranja.

Bajo el árbol, me sorprendió la poca cantidad de regalos que había para las personas que éramos. Tal vez todos ya habían abierto los suyos, pero no vi envolturas en ningún lugar.

-¡Edythe! – Renesmee se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que mamá, pero mamá me abrazó primero.

-Feliz navidad – dijimos al mismo tiempo abrazándonos.

-Feliz navidad, chicos – dije sentándome en el suelo alfombrado, junto a Renesmee y ella puso la capucha sobre mi cabello atado en un moño alto.

-¡No se ve tu cuernito! – hizo un puchero.

Todos llevaban las capuchas de sus _onesies_.

Comencé a servirme huevos, tocino y un par de tostadas francesas cuando Alice chilló:

-¡YA QUIERO ABRIR LOS REGALOS!

-Aun no terminamos de desayunar, cariño – la reprendió Carlisle.

-¡Pero ya quiero ver sus caras!

-Alice – masculló Bella. A pesar de solo ser un año mayor, Alice la obedeció como si se lo hubiera dicho su madre.

Todos hablaron sobre la boda, los invitados, como decorarían la casa los próximos días.

Mamá y yo solo nos mirábamos a través de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo solas, ella enfocada en su carrera y yo en mis estudios, sin familia y casi sin amigos… por fin estábamos rodeadas de personas que nos acogieron en su hogar con los brazos abiertos.

Pero esas personas aún me daban mala espina.

Sé que tienen algo, esconden algo…

Cuando terminamos de desayunar –sorprendentemente nos terminamos todo-, era hora de abrir los regalos.

Rosalie me entregó una caja grande envuelta en papel plateado como el resto de los regalos, solo los moños cambiaban de color. En la nota decía que era de parte de Emmett y ella.

Rasgué el hermoso papel y encontré una caja naranja, en su interior tenia papel de seda y bajo esas capas una bolsa de terciopelo y dentro de ella una preciosa bolsa tipo mochila color chocolate, de piel de cocodrilo. Olía a… caro.

-¿QUE CARAJOS? – estaba horrorizada, emocionada…

¡Estaba tan mal que me gustara esa bolso extravagante!

-Lenguaje, princesa – me reprendió Esme, mientras Emmett y Jasper se partían de la risa.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Rosalie con ojos brillantes.

-Es… muy cara – ¡Y DE COCODRILO!

-¿Pero te gusta?

-Si… es… wow.

Vi el sello en la tapa de la caja naranja y vi… HERMÈS.

-¡SANTA MIERDA! – me reí nerviosamente, temía estropear el regalo, nunca tuve algo así de caro.

Todos se rieron, menos mama. Ellos entendieron mi agradecimiento.

Me limpie nerviosamente las manos en mi pijama y volvi a tomar el bolso para inspeccionarlo por dentro, venia incluida la cartera.

Emmett y Rosalie se sonrieron y él puso la mano en alto para que ella le diera los cinco.

-¡Turno de Esme! – Edward le entregó otra caja plateada, era un regalo de parte de él y de Bella.

Cuando la abrió, saco una caja café con letras doradas que decían Coach y paso por el mismo procedimiento que yo: capas y capas de papel de seda y bolsas de terciopelo. Encontró un hermoso maletín color champaña, también de cuero, pero con una pequeña placa metálica que decía el nombre de mamá: Esme Platt-Cullen.

Mamá jamás volvería a usar su nombre de soltera, tomo el Platt de papá para siempre y eso estaba bien con Carlisle, al parecer.

-Oh, chicos. ¡Es hermoso! – abrazó el maletín contra su pecho. Llorando.

Nos dieron un par de cajas de parte de Alice y Jasper y era un iPhone para cada una y un IPad para mí y una Mac para mamá.

Ese si que era un regalo normal. Nada extravagante como una funda de piel de cocodrilo o incrustaciones de Swarovski.

Ya tenían integrados sus números, aplicaciones y juegos que no sabía ni que eran. El fondo de pantalla de mi teléfono era la puerta principal de la casa con la corona de nochebuenas.

La siguiente caja fue de Renesmee.

-Sé que pasaron de la ciudad de los vientos, a la ciudad de las lluvias, así que espero que esto les sea de gran utilidad.

A mí me entrego una caja y a mamá dos.

Esperé a que mamá abriera el suyo primero.

Mamá ahogó un grito al sacar una hermosa gabardina Burberry, se puso de pie de inmediato y trató de ponérsela pero no pudo por su ridícula pijama de Minnie.

-¡Es tan hermosa! Siempre quise una – habló acariciando la tela de manera extraña… como si estuviera tratando de seducir la prenda.

 _Contrólate mama, tienes a Carlisle enseguida._

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Esme, pero aun no abres la otra – dijo Renesmee con grandes ojos emocionados.

Mamá la obedeció y encontró una sombrilla de gruesas rayas chocolate y beige.

-¡Oh, Renesmee! Muchísimas gracias – besó las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica a mi lado.

-¡Ahora, abre el tuyo! – me animó Renesmee.

Esperaba que no fuera otra cosa fea como la habitación. Le agradecía el detalle, pero…

-¡WOW! – exclamé al sacar la chaqueta de cuero color caramelo quemado, más hermosa del mundo. Con capucha. Era una chaqueta de motorista… una muy estilizada y lujosa.

El cuero era suavecito, y me protegería de la lluvia y el frio… Como Esme, también intenté ponérmela, pero el estúpido unicornio no me dejó.

-Gracias, Renesmee… -le di un abrazo rápido, pero ella tardó en soltarme. Alguien tuvo que quitármela de encima, para que yo pudiera respirar-. Gracias a todos… -sus regalos caros solo para nosotras, nunca me lo esperé, pese que habría regalos para todos. Mamá y yo nos íbamos a morir de la vergüenza-. Pero… un… me temo que no tenemos regalos para ustedes…

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió que teníamos que comprarles algo? Y mamá nunca mencionó nada.

-¿Estas bromeando? Es su bienvenida a la familia… Además, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y lo que queremos. Este año es para consentirlas a ustedes -dijo Carlisle y el resto de los chicos asintieron con grandes ojos brillantes.

Carlisle se puso de pie, se acercó a la chimenea y procedió a entregarnos la calceta con nuestro nombre, a mí y a Esme.

Dentro venían dos cajitas, en la cajita blanca venia un juego de llaves de la casa en un llavero dorado con una E, en la cajita negra encontré una llave…

La llave de un auto.

-¿Qué es esto, cielo? – preguntó Esme y él la tomó de las manos y la puso de pie con cuidado.

-Quiero que estén cómodas en nuestro hogar, sé que hicieron un gran sacrificio al dejar todo por nosotros –el doctor me miró significativamente-. Vamos al garaje.

Renesmee me tomó de la mano y brincoteó detrás de su padre y Esme llevándome por el mismo camino.

En serio, alguien debe de decirle a esa niña que soy casi diez años mayor que ella. Pero al verla sonreírme emocionada, no tuve el corazón para decirle yo misma. Y porque mi cara era casi un reflejo de la suya. Debo de comenzar a fumar y beber diario para envejecer, me veo casi de su edad y cuando trato de verme mayor usando mucho maquillaje, solo me hace parecer como una niña prostituta que quieren vender en un prostíbulo tailandés.

Esme ahogó un grito al ver su auto nuevo, una camioneta plateada; ella también vendió su auto en Chicago.

-Es una Bentley. Tiene mucho espacio para que subas materiales, pero también es el carruaje que se merece mi amada reina – dijo Carlisle abriendo la puerta del piloto para que mamá subiera.

-¡Oh, Carlisle! Esto es demasiado – dijo apenada, sentándose tras el volante, pero en sus ojos pude ver que amó su auto. Ella se merecía todos los lujos del mundo e incluso más.

-Tonterías – dijo el doctor con cariño y rodeó el auto para subirse a su lado y mostrarle el interior.

-¡Tu turno! – grito Alice y Jasper quitó la lona negra del que sería mi auto.

-Audi R8 v10… – Emmett comenzó a darme una cátedra del auto, mientras yo salía de mi cuerpo al ver el deportivo de lujo frente a mi.

Era hermoso, convertible, azul marino y ya me imaginaba en el en el verano en los días de sol, con mi cabello flotando en el aire, con lentes de sol y la música a todo volumen. Como las chicas de mi preparatoria llegaban a la escuela y las odiaba… porque secretamente las envidiaba.

Era un auto hermoso, en verdad, lo era, pero no podía llegar a mi trabajo todos los días en ese auto.

-¡Vamos, sube! – Edward me empujó hacia el auto, donde Emmett me esperaba con la puerta abierta para mí.

Caí en el suave asiento de cuero color crema, el olor a auto nuevo me envolvió dejándome anonadada. Acaricié el volante y la palanca de cambios.

Era demasiado para ser verdad. Los Cullen vivían con demasiado lujo y escondían algo. Lo sabía.

-Tendré el primer paseo, ¿verdad? – Renesmee me miró con ojitos de borrego, abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

-Um… claro.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos! – se subió a mi lado y se puso el cinturón.

-¡¿Ahora?! – pregunté alarmada.

-¡Sí!

-Pero… no quiero que la gente me vea en esto – señalé mi cuerno de unicornio.

-Que importa, solo le daremos la vuelta a la cuadra.

Bueno… una vuelta a la cuadra no le haría daño a nadie.

Sonreí, me puse el cinturón y encendí el auto, este ronroneó de manera espectacular.

Casi me hago pipí de la emoción.

Yo, en un auto de cuarto de millón de dólares, era nada más y nada menos que mi regalo de navidad. Mi Volvo en Chicago era un 2008 como el de Edward, el que le avergüenza a Emmett y ahora voy a conducir esto… Aunque sea por unos días antes de regresarlo.

-Tienes que guiarme, porque no conozco mis alrededores – dije, mientras ella apretaba el pequeño control de la puerta del garaje y lo acomodo en la visera del auto.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Lista? – sonreí.

-¡SI! ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Gritó asustada cuando pisé el acelerador y salimos disparadas hacia el camino de entrada y pronto estuvimos en la carretera, con casas pasando como borrones a nuestros costados.

-Da vuelta aquí! – chilló Renesmee asustada y la obedecí.

Sonreí al sentir lo suave que corría el auto y decidí darle a Renesmee Masen el paseo de su vida.

* * *

AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO Si, Edward y Edythe tienen sus similitudes, tal vez Beau y Bella tambien, no se. Aun no llego ahi :D Ah y ya le encargué a Donatella tu vestido, no te preocupes :D

-Runner Lo del alcohol lo saque de mi experiencia propia. En cuanto cumpli los 18 y obtuve mi INE antes IFE, mi primo y sus amigos me pedian que les comprara cigarros y alcohol jeje Me encantaria leer tus teorias, enviame un PM :D

Sorry por la tardanza, las ultimas dos semanas no he tenido ganas de nada, ni de leer, ni de escribir y mucho menos publicar, STUCKY me ha sacado poco a poco de mi depresión estacional.

Kisses and Love.

Vicky.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

 **CAPITULO 6**

Pasamos casi una hora en el auto y cuando regresamos el nuevo auto de mamá no estaba.

Renesmee se bajó del auto con una enorme sonrisa que igualaba a la mia. El Audi era precioso y corría como ningún otro. Era una lástima que tuviera que regresarlo.

-Gracias por darme el primer paseo – se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome un abrazo de oso.

-De nada… Pero, ni siquiera le pude agradecer a Carlisle, me subí al auto un poco coaccionada.

Renesmee ignoró mi decepción.

-Es hora de que abras tu armario! – dijo emocionada, soltándome al fin.

Mierda. El armario.

¡Y yo que estaba teniendo un día tan lindo!

.

¡SANTA MIERDA!

¿Carolina Herrera, Gucci, Chanel, Armani, Coach, Marc Jacobs, Tom _Jodido_ Ford?

Mi nuevo armario tenía solo prendas de reconocidos diseñadores. Unas cosas eran simples como los jeans, camisetas, suéteres y otras más elaboradas como vestidos de coctel, vestidos de verano y vestidos de noche.

-¿Este es mi armario? ¿Es en serio? – le pregunte a Renesmee, Alice, Bella y Rosalie, sentadas en el lindo sofá de mi habitación.

Maldición, estaba empezando a ver linda mi habitación empalagosa e infantil.

-¡Sí! ¿Te gusta? –Alice saltó de su asiento y se acercó a mí-, Lo elegimos entre todas, así que tienes varios estilos. Tienes mi buen gusto, la simpleza de Bella, la elegancia de Rosalie y ese aire inocente de Renesmee.

-¿A que te refieres con mi simpleza? – preguntó Bella a su hermana.

-¿En serio? Solo usas jeans y camisetas en el verano, jeans y suéteres en el invierno – respondió Alice, con disgusto.

Todas aun vestíamos las ridículas pijamas, no creo que Alice fuera la más indicada para hablar de estilo, cuando ella nos obligó a usar estas atrocidades.

Bella se enfurruñó.

-Rosalie me deja vestirla, así que la visto con lo mejor –dijo Alice-, Renesmee aprendió rápido y elige prendas lindas, que sabe que se le verán bien.

Las ignoré y me dediqué a inspeccionar un poco más mi armario. Eran cosas muy bonitas, telas suaves, ropa que vi en las revistas de Esme. Marcas de ropa que solo ves en las celebridades.

¿Quiénes eran estas personas que se daban el lujo de regalar como bienvenida a la familia autos de casi medio millón de dólares y un guardarropa nuevo del mismo precio?

Un doctor no gana tanto dinero, ¿o sí? Carlisle es el cirujano en jefe de urgencias y trauma en un hospital... Tal vez los especialistas a los que las personas viajan desde países con nombres impronunciables solo para verlos, esos si ganan millones.

Necesitaba investigar más al doctor Cullen, tal vez tenia negocios sucios, tal vez vendía blocks de recetas con su nombre para que las personas compraran drogas que solo son prescritas.

-Esme dijo que tu serias su dama de honor y ella pensó que este vestido te gustaría – Alice me mostró un vestido de terciopelo azul tipo halter con el muslo derecho al descubierto y una falda sobre el vestido que la hacía ver como una cola de vestido de novia. Lo saco de una bolsa negra del final de la línea de vestidos bonitos y caros.

-¿Mamá lo eligió? – pregunté extrañada, porque yo ni sabía que sería su dama de honor.

-Sí, le envié una selección de bocetos, ella eligió este y me envió tus medidas. ¿Quieres ver su vestido? Lo tengo en mi habitación.

-Sí, pero si ella está ahí – ya había tenido demasiado tiempo con las niñas Cullen, necesitaba a mamá.

-¡Genial!

Rosalie salió en su búsqueda mientras yo me quedé viendo mi vestido de dama de honor.

Era precioso.

Pero me molestaba algo, mamá ahora tenía mensajeras. Ya no me decía a mí las cosas.

.

Me quité mi estúpida pijama de unicornio y me puse mi pijama normal y bajé a buscar a las chicas, estaban esperándome en la habitación de Alice.

Mamá me abrazó al verme.

-¿Te gusto tu ropa? ¿Te gusto tu coche? ¿Viste tu vestido?

-¿Podemos hablar de ello más tarde? Necesito decirte algo.

-Por supuesto.

-Esme el vestido te espera en el baño.

-¿Vienes? – mamá me tomó de la mano, entré con ella y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Se quitó la tonta pijama de Minnie y sacó el vestido de la bolsa blanca.

-Oh, wow. Mamá, es… wow.

-Espero que me quedé.

La ayudé a ponerse el vestido. Era color plata, de encaje, cuello V, mangas sueltas y halagadoras hasta los codos, un lindo listón blanco en su cintura, la falda era en línea A hasta el suelo con una pequeñísima cola.

Mamá se veía hermosa.

-¿En serio Alice lo hizo como dijo que lo haría en la cena en Chicago?

-Eso parece, porque no tiene etiquetas.

Me dio la espalda para que cerrara el zipper y se vio en el espejo de tras la puerta.

-Mamá, voy a llorar. Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto.

-Oh, Edythe. Siento que voy a vomitar.

-¿Mas mariposas?

-Sí. No sé cómo le voy a hacer, hay tantas personas a las que invitaron y que no conozco, creo que el alcalde vendrá, no estoy segura.

-Vaya, eso es… suena importante.

-¿Viste los vestidos en tu armario? – preguntó mamá emocionada.

-Sí. Yo casi no uso vestidos, ¿qué hay con eso?

-Carlisle dice que va a muchos eventos y sus hijos siempre van, tú tienes que acompañarnos a algunos.

¡Oh! Eso no me lo esperé.

-Hablando de eso, no puedo aceptar el auto. No puedo hacer nada con la ropa y tú… prométeme que remodelaras mi habitación, pero el auto no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué? – me miró triste, dejando de mirarse en el espejo.

-¿Qué crees que pensaran mis compañeros al verme llegar en un auto así a la estación? Pensaran que soy _sucia_.

-¡Oh por Dios! No pensé en eso –poso sus manos en sus mejillas-. Carlisle tiene los papeles del seguro en su despacho… Ese auto es tuyo.

-Pero no es el que necesito… ¿Estaría bien que le regrese las llaves a Carlisle?

-Sí, no te preocupes, él lo entenderá.

-¡SALGAN YA! – gritó Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Mamá, te puedo pedir un favor?

-Siempre.

-No me mandes a tus mensajeras. Si elegiste un vestido para mí, dímelo. No le digas a Alice que me lo diga.

-Oh, está bien. Yo quería decírtelo, pero ellas están tan emocionadas con tenerte aquí, eres su nueva hermana y quieren integrarte.

Remordimientos… son una maldita perra.

-Salgamos.

Alice, Bella, Renesmee y Rosalie contuvieron el aliento.

-Estaba pensando en un peinado. ¿Me recogeré el cabello hacia arriba o hacia un lado? – preguntó mamá, cuando las niñas Cullen se callaron sus cientos de halagos.

-Debajo de tu oreja se vería bien, mamá.

-Definitivamente – acordó Bella.

.

Mamá se quitó el vestido después de modelarlo para las chicas al menos media hora más y yo me fui a mi habitación a ducharme.

Me puse un par de jeans viejos y cómodos, un suéter con capucha una talla más grande y mis viejos Converse. Podré tener ropa nueva y de diseñador, pero no me pondría eso en la casa, me vería ridícula… Tomé las llaves del R8 y bajé a buscar a Carlisle.

Lo encontré en su biblioteca en el primer piso.

Toqué a la gruesa puerta entreabierta, asomándome.

-¿Carlisle, puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante, siéntate. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Edythe? – preguntó con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie tras su escritorio.

-Quiero darte las gracias por el auto, pero no puedo aceptarlo – puse las llaves sobre su escritorio antes de sentarme.

Su biblioteca estaba llena de libros de piso a techo. La pared de la puerta tenía fotografías de los chicos, de sus vacaciones alrededor del mundo, la pared izquierda y derecha solo eran libreros llenos de libros de todos los géneros. La izquierda eran libros técnicos de medicina, ingeniería, mecánica, física y química, la pared derecha tenia libros de los grandes autores de la historia, poesía, biografías, enciclopedias… La pared detrás de su escritorio tenía una ventana con vista al jardín.

-¿No te gustó? – se sentó de nuevo, con una mirada triste.

-Créeme, lo amé. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Espero mudarme pronto y no sé si el apartamento que pueda permitirme este en un buen vecindario y menos si tiene un estacionamiento privado… Además, mañana tengo que ir a mi nuevo distrito… No sé cómo verán que la novata traiga un auto de ese precio… le dije a mamá que pensaran que soy sucia.

-Oh, no lo pensé. Puedo comprarte otro, este lo usas cuando descanses y el otro para el trabajo.

Me reí de lo absurda de la situación.

-Gracias pero, no gracias. Es demasiado ya tengo suficiente con los extravagantes regalos de navidad, ustedes son demasiado… generosos – derrochadores, mas bien.

-Solo queremos hacerlas sentir bienvenidas.

-Sí, eso se nota. Gracias.

-Sé el sacrificio que hiciste al venir aquí, renunciar a tu trabajo.

-No es nada –me encogí de hombros-, haría lo que fuera por mamá. Sé que yo no estaba incluida en el paquete en la boda, pero… ella es todo lo que me queda.

-Lo sé, ella estaba tan triste porque tú te quedarías en Chicago que estaba pensando seriamente mudar a la familia, pero me llamó gritando de felicidad y llorando cuando le dijiste que vendrías con ella.

-Puedo ser policía aquí y en cualquier parte del país, incluso si me lo pidiera renunciaría, pero quiero esto. Quiero servir a mi país, quiero… quiero que el nombre de papa signifique algo, que se sienta orgulloso de mi. ¿Eso tiene sentido? A veces pienso que no.

-Por supuesto que lo tiene. Cuando Esme me contó que entraste a la Academia… cuando te graduaste y comenzaste a servir… sé que no soy tu padre, pero me hiciste muy orgulloso. La niñita a la que mi Esme crió se convirtió en alguien buena, generosa, fuerte, a pesar de las circunstancias… Ella te llama su princesa valiente.

Fruncí la nariz. ¿Mamá me llamaba así en público? Ugh.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí hoy en casa y también ayer? – decidí cambiar de tema. Los doctores como él, siempre tienen guardia. La sala de Urgencias y Trauma nunca descansa en especial en una ciudad metropolitana.

-Pedí mis vacaciones para poder estar en casa como se merece y llevar a tu madre de luna de miel.

Mi corazón se llenó de ternura.

-¿A dónde irán? – quería saber a dónde iría mamá, la imaginaba en Paris o en Dubái, algo extravagante y lujoso.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – cuchicheó acercándose a mí.

-Si – repliqué emocionada.

-Yo también – me guiñó el ojo y yo abrí la boca como una idiota.

Luego ambos nos reímos.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Carlisle?

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué tus hijos no saben que soy policía?

-¡Se los dije! Pero no me creyeron, Renesmee me dijo y cito: papá, tus bromas de papá están llegando muy lejos.

-¿Bromas de papá?

-A parecer ahora los padres no tienen sentido del humor. Cuando les mostré tu fotografía asumieron que estabas en la preparatoria, les dije que eras policía y no lo creyeron. Pensaron que era un disfraz de Halloween.

-¿Es porque sin maquillaje me veo de catorce, verdad?

-Tal vez… ¿Te haría sentir mejor si digo que te ves de dieciséis?

-¡Meh! – me encogí de hombros.

-Dijiste que te quieres mudar de la casa… Tengo un edificio de apartamentos, cerca del centro. Cuando quieras puedes ir y elegir el que más te guste.

-Oh, wow. ¿En serio? Eso sería genial, Carlisle. Gracias. Solo espero que la renta se ajuste a mi presupuesto.

¡Podría salirme de la casa incluso antes!

-¡Por supuesto que no te cobraría! El hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos vive en el edificio, es como mi sobrino y el insiste en pagarme una mensualidad… Te cobraría lo mismo que el.

Incluso mejor. Este tipo de generosidad extravagante si la acepto. Con tal de salir de la Comuna Cullen.

-Solo dime cuando quieres ir y te mostraré el edificio, el vecindario y demás.

-Gracias, Carlisle. En verdad lo agradezco.

-Es un placer. ¿Estas lista para nuestra extravagante cena de navidad?

-Eso te iba a decir, es navidad y no veo que nadie cocine o algo… ¿puedo ayudar?

-No, lo tenemos controlado, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo.

-Quédate con el auto en lo que conseguimos algo que se adapte mejor a tus necesidades – rodeó el escritorio y puso las llaves en mis manos.

Nada perdía con quedármelo un par de días más, tenía que ir a mi trabajo y mudarme. Mi primer casa, viviendo yo solita. Sin chiquillos raros.

-Gracias, Carlisle. De verdad. Me alegra mucho que mamá y tú se encontraran.

En verdad lo hacía, a pesar de que sentía que había algo raro con ellos, pero Carlisle era perfecto para mamá.

Salimos de la biblioteca y encontré a Jasper listo para tocar la puerta.

-Oh. ¡Hola! Carlisle, venía a preguntarte si ya ordeno.

Carlisle vio su Rolex y dijo:

-Sí, estaría bien. Gracias, hijo.

-¿Edythe, eres alérgica a algo? – me preguntó, Jasper guiándome hacia la sala.

-No que yo sepa.

-¿Cacahuates? ¿Algún tipo de nueces? ¿Fruta, verdura?

-No… a nada. Soy de la generación que no salió enfermiza como esta nueva, se voltean y se quedan paralíticos, ven hacia arriba y les da cáncer, salen al sol y se convierten en cenizas, se convierten en una bola de disco o algo así.

Jasper se rió, no de mi chiste sobre las enfermedades.

-¡Generación no enfermiza! ¿Por qué hablas tan raro? ¿Como si fueras mayor? Deberías hablar con Edward, parece sacado de un libro de Bronte o Austen.

-Es porque soy mayor que todos ustedes.

Eso lo hizo reír más, mientras me llevaba a la cocina.

-Eres graciosa, me agradas.

-¿Gracias?

Jasper sacó menús de uno de los cajones de la cocina. Eran de comida china, italiana y mexicana.

-Anota aquí lo que te gusta – me pasó un cuaderno y una pluma.

-¿Esta es la cena de navidad? – mi tono sorprendido sonó más alto de lo que pensé.

-Síp.

Miré a mí alrededor, la lujosa mansión, los millones de dólares que vale, los miles de dólares de la decoración, otros tantos miles en la ropa… ¿e íbamos a cenar comida rápida?

No sé si era genial o triste.

Genial porque no era la típica cena navideña, aunque Esme y yo hacemos pavo o jamón cada año y nos queda delicioso, y triste porque tal vez hacen eso porque ya no había una señora Cullen.

-¿Puedo pedir lo que sea? – pregunté viendo los menús.

-Sip.

-Me gusta la pizza de peperoni con jalapeño y la pizza hawaiana.

-Anótalas.

-¡No me voy a comer una pizza entera!

-¡Anótalas, dije! – pinchó mi brazo con su dedo.

-¡Bien! Me gustan los nachos, los chiles rellenos y los chilaquiles.

-Anótalos.

-Me gusta el pollo agridulce, el pato almendrado, el pollo con cacahuate – murmuré anotando en el cuaderno.

-¿De tomar que quieres? – preguntó Jasper tomando el cuaderno y anotando su pedido.

Suspiré.

-Muero por una Corona. ¿No tienen aquí? – abrí el refrigerador y vi que solo tenían Guinesss.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé una botella y la abrí. Le di un trago y casi me orgasmeo. No es que sea una borracha que siempre está bebiendo, pero una cervecita después de un día estresante le hace muy bien a cualquiera; vivir en esta casa es estresante y eso que solo llevo dos días en ella.

Giré a ver a Jasper, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mierda, son de Carlisle, ¿verdad? Lo siento, se la pagaré – le di otro trago y entonces recordé.

Piensan que soy menor de edad.

-¿Qué? – pregunté dejando la botella lentamente en la isla de la cocina.

-Nosotros bebemos, obvio, pero no en la casa. ¿Esme te deja beber en la casa? – sus ojos brillaron emocionados con las posibilidades.

-Um… ¿Si?

-¿Crees que nos deje beber a nosotros? – preguntó ilusionado.

-No, es decir. No. No le digas a nadie. ¿Ok? – ¿porque estoy haciendo esto? ¿Porque estoy nerviosa? Es mi oportunidad de decirles y demostrarles que soy mayor de edad.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué hago?

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

-Está bien, pero dame el resto – extendió la mano y fue mi turno de mirarlo.

Le iba a dar cerveza a un menor de edad. Mierda.

Dejé la cerveza en la barra y me giré de nuevo a los menús.

-Le preguntaré a mamá que quiere comer – tomé el cuaderno y los menús y dejé a Jasper bebiendo ilegalmente en la cocina.

-¡Si quieres pregúntale al resto! – gritó mientras me alejaba de mi estupidez.

Pero no había nada que temer, era mayor de edad, pero ellos no lo creían.

Encontré a mamá en la habitación que sería su nueva oficina, estaba sentada en su escritorio provisional, diseñando como quería que se viera su nuevo lienzo en blanco. Sé que pronto esa habitación vacía se convertiría en su santuario.

-Mamá…

-Pasa, cielo.

-Me acabo de tomar una cerveza de Carlisle… enfrente de Jasper y entré en pánico y le dije que no le dijera a nadie y él me chantajeó con el resto de la cerveza… Ellos piensan que soy una de ellos. Carlisle mismo me lo dijo. ¡Piensan que mi fotografía oficial con el uniforme es de Halloween!

Mama se rió.

-No es gracioso. ¿Y sabias que su cena de navidad es comida rápida?

Esme suspiró dejando su lápiz en el escritorio.

-Lo sé. Pobres chicos. Tal vez… el otro año si tengamos una cena de navidad apropiada.

-Eso sería lindo.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en la pobre Comuna Cullen.

-¿Que va a ordenar, Madame? – puse los menús frente a ella y los estudió con pesar. Esa no era cena de navidad. Pero no podíamos llegar imponiendo nuestras tradiciones en ellos y menos en tan corto tiempo.

-Taquitos al pastor, lasaña y pollo general – dijo con una sonrisa.

Anoté su pedido.

-¿De tomar?

-Tal vez una cerveza.

-Iré a preguntarles al resto.

Subí las escaleras y fui primero a la habitación de Bella, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Toqué pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Bella? – abrí la puerta y me quedé helada.

* * *

Lo sé, tiene muchos errores, pero es tarde y prometí actualizar antes de que acabara la semana... pero técnicamente ya es lunes... jejeje

CCNH . Tributo - Runner Espero que te haya ido super bien en los examenes!

AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO Como dije, Stucky (Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes) me ha estado sacando de mi depre... No te preocupes, chiquitina. Ni siquiera recuerdo como entré al fandom Stucky, creo que buscando fotos de Sebastian Stan para Beau, entré accidentalmente al fandom y ahora no puedo salir... Tengo escrito y editado el proximo cap de Undisclosed Desires para subirlo esta semana :D por si te interesa :D

BESSOS!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Bella estaba sentada… sobre Edward. Se besaban como un par de adolescentes cachondos en baile de graduación… Él no tenía camisa, sus manos estaban debajo de la de Bella.

Edward los giró en la cama para quedar arriba de ella y Bella gimió cuando él mordió su cuello.

Posé mi mano sobre mi boca y retrocedí sin hacer ruido.

¿QUÉ. DEMONIOS?

Me recargué sobre la pared, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, pero estaba casi petrificada. Miré mis manos y en ella llevaba aun los menús y la libreta, tenía que moverme. Tenía que moverme, pero mis piernas me hormigueaban. Fui a la habitación que Emmett compartía con Jasper… solo para encontrar una escena parecida. Emmett y Rosalie se estaban besuqueando en su cama, pero ellos estaban completamente vestidos, acostados de lado, acurrucados en el cuerpo del otro.

¿QUÉ MIERDA?

¡¿Que estaba pasando?!

¿Carlisle sabe que sus hijos son…? ¿Qué son? ¿Son novios, solo se besan, solo se acuestan?

 _La Comuna Cullen_. Emmett así llama a la familia.

Ok, los chicos no son hermanos. Emmett no es hermano biológico de Rosalie. Bella no es hermana de Edward, son adolescentes, con las hormonas desatadas, todos son malditamente atractivos… es… bueno… era de esperarse. Creo.

Pero aun así… se criaron juntos. Tienen años conviviendo como hermanos.

¡PUTO ASCO!

¿Así que este era el gran secreto?

Esa cosa que me decía que había algo raro con los niños Cullen. ¿Esto era?

Al menos Bella no se besaba con Emmett. Eso sí sería incesto.

Me sentí enferma.

Tragué saliva, dando tumbos por las escaleras, desesperada por llegar a mi habitación.

Cuando estuve en mi pequeño refugio, me encerré.

Necesitaba hablar con mamá y ducharme en agua bendita, lavar mis ojos con jabón e ir a confesarme.

Tomé el celular y le envié un mensaje.

 _MI HABITACIÓN. ¡AHORA!_

Mamá tocó a la puerta después de un minuto.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó asustada, entrando a mi habitación cuando le abrí.

-Acabo de… No sé ni siquiera… Es… tan… ¡Puaj! ¡Son hermanos! – me estremecí con horror.

-¿Qué?

-Bella y Edward estaban besuqueándose en su habitación… y Rosalie y Emmett… Por eso es que vine a Seattle contigo, había algo en los Cullen que no me gustaba, demasiado perfectos y corteses, bien vestidos, educados… ¡Sabía que había algo en ellos! – balbuceé caminando de allá para acá, gesticulando sin sentido.

-¿Edythe…? – mamá se acercó a mi tratando de calmarme.

-Sí, son adolescentes, con las hormonas revueltas y viven en la misma casa… pueden escabullirse de sus habitaciones y… ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco, en serio que puto asco! Y ellos… ¿Ellos esperan que yo también? ¿O qué?

-¡Oh! –mamá abrió los ojos entendiendo mis balbuceos-. Eso… Um…

-¡Sí, eso! ¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?!

-No pensé que fuera tan importante – se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Claro que es importante, mamá! ¡Son hermanos! – levanté mis manos exasperada.

-No, de hecho no lo son.

-Pero viven en la misma casa, tienen el mismo papá, su madre adoptiva murió hace años, eso los hace hermanos.

-No, de hecho no.

-¡Mama! Es… raro. Son hermosos, tienen dinero, tienen una casa increíble, ¿por qué no salen con alguien más? Me imagino que en su escuela privada tienen más compañeros, ¿no? ¿Por qué no salen con ellos y no entre… ellos?

-Nadie se junta con ellos – se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible. Entran en el molde de los chicos que me… que me decían cosas – me crucé de brazos tratando de protegerme inútilmente, esos chicos ya no podían hacerme daño.

-En la escuela no son muy populares.

-Tal vez saben que son incestuosos – repliqué con la imagen de los niños calenturientos grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

-No son incestuosos. Edythe, creo que te crié de otra manera, una más tolerable.

-Sí, me criaste bien, no soy racista, veo a la persona, no su color o religión, apoyo totalmente a la comunidad LGBT y sus demás variaciones, pero ellos no se acuestan con sus hermanos.

-No son herm…

-¡Pero se criaron juntos! Imagina esto, en lugar de que mamá muriera, murió papá, ella se casó con otro hombre y después ella murió- Él me crió como un padre y después yo comienzo a verlo como hombre y él a mi como mujer… No somos familia pero me crié así. Durante años fuimos familia, pero ahora nos acostamos. ¿No me vas a decir que no es raro? ¿No crees que las personas nos juzgarían?

Mamá me miro feo. Disgustada, asqueada con el ejemplo que puse. Después, suspiró y me vio diferente.

-Edythe, cariño. Ponte en sus zapatos. Niños huérfanos, en otra casa, en otro estilo de vida muy diferente al suyo, solos, solo teniéndose entre ellos porque los otros niños no los aceptan, solo porque no nacieron en su círculo. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles y lo sabes. ¿Crecieron y en quien más se iban a enamorar? En el chico o la chica que siempre estuvo ahí para ellos en los momentos difíciles, esas cosas pasan.

Yo no entendía su punto de vista y ella no entendía el mío. Para ella era algo normal, casi natural que los niños Cullen se atrajeran y fueran novios, a pesar de que legalmente eran hermanos, no de sangre, pero si ante la ley. Ella no entendía que para mí era repulsivo. Punto.

-¿Y que más me vas a decir, que Jasper es novio de Renesmee?

-De Alice, de hecho. Renesmee es la única que tiene novio fuera de casa.

-Oh, al menos es la más sensata – levanté las manos en el aire, todavía en shock.

-Deja de juzgar a esos pobres niños y continua pidiéndoles la orden de comida de navidad.

-Hazlo tú, no quiero… No puedo verlos, aun.

Esme suspiró enfadada.

-Más te vale que te comportes en la cena de navidad, jovencita –mamá se puso de pie, tomó la libreta y me señaló con ella-. ¿Me escuchaste?

.

Tuve que vestirme para la cena de navidad. No quería, pero usé uno de los vestidos nuevos. Saqué del closet el vestido azul marino DKNY, me maquille y até mi cabello en una alta coleta. No quería bajar y ver a los chicos, pero mamá se enojaría y me arrastraría por las escaleras.

Cenamos en el comedor, con un gran despliegue de comida rápida de varios lugares del mundo y entre cada bocado vi a la Comuna Cullen… ¡Oh! ¡Es por eso que Emmett la llamaba así y a Carlisle no le gustaba! Por qué literalmente era una comuna, todos contra todos.

¡PUTO ASCO!

Pero tuve que callar mi opinión y continúe con mis observaciones de los niños calenturientos.

Vi la sutil manera en que se tocaban, las miradas secretas, la manera que Edward miraba a Bella, como si quisiera detener una bala por ella o algo así. La manera protectora de Emmett hacia Rosalie, como si quisiera protegerla de todo mal en el mundo y la mirada calenturienta que se daban Alice y Jasper.

Renesmee hablaba sobre los nuevos maquillajes que encargó y la línea de cosméticos que se puso en contacto con ella.

Alice también habló sobre telas y diseños y el número de visitas que tuvo su nuevo video en YouTube.

-Encargué esta nueva máquina de coser que es genial y un nuevo maniquí, también una lampara nueva… No te va a costar nada Carlisle, los patrocinadores lo pagaran.

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo. ¿Cuáles patrocinadores? – pregunté dedicándole toda mi atención.

-De mis tutoriales.

-¿Cuáles tutoriales?

Bella y Rosalie dejaron caer su comida al plato y me miraron como si les acaba de confesar que me acuesto con mi hermano adoptivo.

-¡Oh, por Dios! – susurró Rosalie y miró a Renesmee y a Alice.

-¿Ella no sabe? – preguntó Bella, igual de anonadada que su hermana.

-¿Saber qué? – ¿que son unos incestuosos? Sí, eso sí.

-Renesmee tiene un canal en YouTube de cómo maquillarte y Alice sobre cómo hacer tu propia ropa – me explicó Edward con amabilidad.

-¿EN SERIO? – eso no salió en mi investigación. Solo sus antecedentes.

-Sí, son muy populares, tienen su botón de oro y todo.

-¿Botón de oro?

-YouTube te envía un botón de play de plata, oro, diamante y así según los subscriptores que tengas.

-Son famosas de internet. ¿Eso es lo que me quieren decir? – pregunté mirándolos a todos.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Renesmee se rió avergonzada y Alice la contradijo.

-¡Claro que lo somos! Tenemos fans que nos envían comentarios, correos, regalos.

-¿Regalos?

-Sí, tenemos un PO Box, papá dijo que no era seguro que dijéramos nuestra dirección, porque hay muchos locos allá afuera.

Carlisle tenía razón.

¿Y aun así estos niños no eran populares ni queridos en su escuela? Para eso viven los adolescentes, para ser famosos y ricos, estas dos niñas lo eran, ¿y aun así tuvieron que recurrir a sus hermanos para coger?

Raro.

-Espera, espera… ¿Tienes tutoriales de YouTube sobre cómo hacer tu ropa…? Pero todo lo usan de diseñador, me regalaste un closet entero con ropa de diseñador. ¿Por qué no me regalaste ropa que tu creaste?

-No pensé que te gustaría – Alice se mordió el labio, apenada.

-¡Le hiciste a mamá su vestido de novia y el mío de dama y son increíbles!

-¡Si modelas para mi saldrás en el próximo video! ¿Modelarías para mí? – Alice me miró como un cachorrito abandonado en busca de un hogar.

-Um…

-Ya tengo todo grabado y editado, solo me falta la modelo, usualmente es Rosalie, pero me gustaría que tú lo modelaras.

-¿Yo en internet, en un video popular…? Mmm no lo creo. A menos de que quites mi cara.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo puedo hacer que te veas totalmente diferente! –exclamó Renesmee emocionada, casi saltando en su asiento-. Sé que salir en internet y convertirte en viral puede ser aterrador, pero puedo hacer que te veas como otra persona. Mira – sacó su celular y buscó algo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué clase de maquillaje haces?

-¡De todo! Hoy subí un video de cómo maquillarte en año nuevo. Mira – me mostró una fotografía de Angelina Jolie.

-¿Así quieres que me vea para el video de Alice? No me parezco a Angelina.

-¡Es Rosalie! La maquillé así en un video, ¿genial, verdad?

-¡¿Qué?!

Al terminar la cena, Alice y Renesmee me mostraron toda la parafernalia de sus videos, las cámaras, las luces, los regalos que les envían, las telas, los maquillajes. Jamás me imaginé que esas niñitas llenas de sí mismas, fueran tan increíblemente talentosas.

Digo que están llenas de sí mismas, porque jamás me han preguntado algo sobre mí. Sabían que mis padres murieron, que Esme era mi madre adoptiva, mis tallas, me decoraron horriblemente la habitación y me hicieron regalos costosos y nada más.

Jamás me preguntaron sobre mis gustos, mi trabajo, donde estudié y asumían que iría a la misma escuela que ellas, al término de las vacaciones de navidad.

¿O será solo por mi cara? Me pones junto a ellos y parezco una más de la Comuna Cullen, podría hacerme pasar por la hermana de Renesmee y Edward.

.

Al día siguiente tenía una cita con el Capitán Swan… No, desafortunadamente no con el Capitán Hook y Emma Swan de _Once Upon A Time_ , sino con mi nuevo jefe. Su secretaria me dio la cita el día después de navidad.

Sin otro auto en que moverme, tomé el regalo de navidad/bienvenida que me dio Carlisle y vestida de civil –jeans, botas, suéter negros y la suavecita chaqueta de cuero que me regaló Renesmee-, me subí a mi auto y conduje con cuidado entre los pesados copos de nieve hasta la estación.

Dejé el auto en un estacionamiento público y caminé una calle hasta mi nuevo recinto laboral, no quería que me vieran en ese auto de lujo. En la otra estación solo sabían que era hija de madre soltera y nada más.

Entré al reconfortante calor de la estación y me quité mi gorrito de lana y guantes de cuero y caminé hasta el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, tengo cita con el Capitán Swan – dije con una sonrisa, al oficial afroamericano que parecía un estereotipo de película. Malhumorado. Músculos donde no sabía que podía haber músculos así de hinchados. Calvo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Um… Edythe Platt.

Me miró de arriba abajo y torció el gesto.

-Por ese pasillo vas a las escaleras y ahí preguntas por él.

-Ok, gracias.

Seguí sus instrucciones y en el piso de arriba había escritorios, agentes con uniformes, detectives con ropa de civil sentados en sus escritorios con una brillante placa colgando de su cuello.

Olía a crimen, café y frio. Respiré profundo, complacida. Esperaba que en unos tres cuatro años vistiera de civil con una placa colgando de mi cuello o en mi cinturón y ser de una unidad _cool_ , como la de _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_.

-Disculpe, tengo cita con el capitán Swan, soy la oficial Platt – así debí de haberme presentado en un principio, pero el tipo era intimidante y esta señora era una secretaria o… detective. No veía ninguna placa en su escritorio que la identificara.

Pero se parecía a _Madea_. Alta, robusta, con una sonrisa y una actitud de chica sé que soy fabulosa, no te metas conmigo. O algo así. Se veía agradable.

-¿Oficial Platt? ¿Con esa carita de niña de primaria…? ¡Oh! – primero me miró de arriba abajo y después sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Cumpliré veintitrés este verano –dije tratando de no ser grosera, quería hacerme su amiga-. Puedo mostrarle mi identificación.

-No es necesario, cariño. Es en esa puerta del fondo. Solo toca a la puerta.

-¡Gracias!

Me dirigí hacia la oficina del Capitán Swan y noté como un par de agentes y un detective me miraban. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

-Tengo cita con el Capitán Swan – cada vez que digo eso, me imagino a Hook y Emma en su bochito amarillo.

-Yo puedo llevarte. ¿A qué vienes con él? ¿Para una asignación de la escuela o algo?

Otro que cree que soy una niña.

-No. En realidad no tengo idea. Solo me dijeron que viniera.

Llegué a la puerta y toqué, el oficial me miraba sospechoso.

-¡Adelante! – se escuchó amortiguado por la madera.

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza.

-¿Capitán Swan?

-¿Si?

-Soy la oficial Platt de Chicago.

El Capitán Swan me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después los abrió demasiado.

-Entre, pase. ¡Pase! Cierre la puerta – le cerré la puerta en la cara al otro oficial metiche.

-Mi jefe me dijo que le llamara en cuanto llegara a la ciudad y saqué una cita.

-Tome asiento, oficial. ¿Te dijo para que me llamara? – preguntó buscando algo en su escritorio.

-Nop – respondí sentándome frente a él.

-Bien, leí su expediente y me impresionó y más su cara –encontró lo que buscaba, era mi expediente-. Es… es muy bueno.

Me abstuve de poner los ojos en blanco tan fuerte, como para quedarme trabada. De nuevo mi puta cara de muñeca de porcelana. Algunas les parecería una bendición, para mí una maldición por mi trabajo…

-Tengo un nuevo programa, estamos reclutando a agentes como tú, que se vean como tú…

-¿Que se vean como yo?

-Eres la primera que encaja perfectamente en el perfil. Queremos que te infiltres en una escuela preparatoria e investigues lo que sucede ahí. La venta de drogas, la violencia, se está saliendo de control y nadie nos dice nada porque los niños de papi tienen abogados.

-Espere, espere –puse una mano en alto-. ¿Quiere que un agente, un oficial, alguien como yo se infiltre en una preparatoria…? ¿Cómo en _21 Jump Street_?

-¡No como en _21 Jump Street_! – le dio un puñetazo al escritorio y yo me sobresalté.

No me lo esperaba del Capitán Swan, se veía tranquilo. De piel clara, cabello castaño rizado, ojos color chocolate, delgado, era el tipo de padre bonachón que ves en _Disney Channel_ o _Nickelodeon_. Pero al mencionar la película del actor que fue stripper, se puso rojo y una vena en la frente se hinchó de manera peligrosa.

-Perdón – dije en voz baja.

-Disculpe, oficial Platt… es solo que… desde que comenzamos a reclutar, todos dicen eso – masculló aun enfadado, abriendo y cerrando sus puños con hostilidad.

-Bueno, ciertamente no se ve como Ice Cube – aun no me decía: cierra la boca, hija de perra.

Me miró y juro que casi sonrió.

-Como decía –se aclaró la garganta-, es un programa nuevo y muy necesario. Si acepta se le pagará lo usual más una bonificación, porque no solo investigará en la escuela, hará trabajo de campo, tendrá que convertirte en una chica de preparatoria que va a fiestas, muchas.

Respiré profundo antes de contestar.

-Gracias, pero no, gracias. Usted tiene mi expediente, era del club de atletismo y de teatro. No era una porrista popular y fui más o menos bullyeada. No soy la indicada para el trabajo.

-Tonterías, ahora es de la Fuerza Policiaca del país, de Chicago, una de las ciudades más peligrosas para la policía. En Seattle somos un poco más respetados porque no tenemos policías racistas que disparan al ver un color de piel diferente al suyo… ¿No cree que podrá con un montón de chiquillos de preparatoria?

-No. Mamá se va a casar de nuevo y el hombre tiene siete hijos, todos de preparatoria.

-¿A qué escuela van?

-A la escuela Halloway.

El Capitán Swan asintió y medio sonrió.

-Mi hijo iniciará este semestre ahí. Ahí es donde quiero que vaya.

Solo lo miré.

-Mire, sé que cree no poder con…

-La angustia juvenil – aporté, cuando no encontró las palabras.

-Um, si eso. Pero… la sobrina del alcalde, Leah, iba a esa escuela, no sé qué pasó, ella no quiere hablar. Pero en el baile del verano pasado, algo le pasó, algo le hicieron. Le dieron una droga que estos niños esconden muy bien y no sabemos que es. Ella está ahora en una… ejem, en un lugar donde la tratan bien.

-No quiero ser una _nark_. No sé si… Me acabo de graduar de la Academia, póngame a patrullar, póngame en las calles, seré de más ayuda ahí y no en una escuela llena de niños pomposos, drogadictos, hijos de papi. Sin ofender a su hijo. Ya pasé por eso, no fue bonito. ¿Por qué querría regresar yo a ese lugar infernal a buscar drogas?

-Si no lo hace por no querer ser una _nark_ , como tan despectivamente lo dijo, entonces como investigadora. Esa chica era… alegre, era dulce, su sonrisa iluminaba una habitación… ahora… Ella no es la única, el país está plagado de historias como esa - el Capitán Swan negó la cabeza con tristeza.

Tragué saliva.

Eso pasó en mi escuela, solo que ella era una chica callada y dulce, nadie se metía con ella, hasta que un día a los chicos del equipo de futbol se les ocurrió la _brillante_ idea de invitarla a una fiesta, drogarla, violarla y subir el video al grupo de Facebook. Nadie hizo nada, las autoridades no pudieron hacer nada, porque no se veían sus rostros y el video no tenía sonido.

Todos sabíamos quienes fueron y no pudimos hacer nada. Y aun así, tuvimos que soportarlos burlarse de ella, llamarla zorra. Sus padres la sacaron de la escuela y dos meses más tarde se quitó la vida.

Si no pude hacer nada por ella, entonces haría algo por Leah.

Para eso entré a la Academia, por eso soy oficial de policía. Para servir y proteger.

-Dígame, que tendría que hacer específicamente.

-Ir a clases, hacerte de los amigos indicados, dile a tus nuevos hermanos que sean discretos, que no le digan a nadie sobre ti, que no eres una de ellos.

-No creo que eso sea problema, no se han molestado en preguntarme nada. Me incluyen en sus cosas y son… amables y eso, pero no saben nada de mi… de hecho piensan que soy una de los suyos, no creen que sea policía.

-¿Ve? Pasará desapercibida aún más. Tendrá la ventaja de que ellos tienen amigos y la presentaran, asegúrese de ir a fiestas, o pregunte quién puede conectarla.

-¿Conectarme?

-O como sea que le digan los niños ahora.

-¿En la escuela sabrán que voy?

-El director y la psicóloga. Si ve o se enteras de algo ilegal inmediatamente hable con ellos y conmigo.

-Aun no estoy segura.

-Inténtelo al menos un mes. Leah, no es la primera. Hay al menos tres suicidios por semestre, una sobredosis cada mes, necesitamos saber que está pasando en esa escuela, sin que los padres interfieran o aconsejen a sus hijos.

 _Y como ahora le pasó a la sobrina del alcalde, ahora si deciden intervenir._

Callé mis pensamientos, pero tenía que tomar el trabajo y de paso averiguar por qué la Comuna Cullen no era popular… Esperaba que no me etiquetaran con ellos, tenía que ser popular y ser invitada a fiestas… para que intentaran drogarme… creo. No eso no está bien.

Pero por ahí va.

* * *

AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO Estas malita? Aaaw, pobeshita. Espero que este capitulo alegre un poco tu semana.

CCNH . Tributo - Runner Espero que ya tengas días menos ocupados y libres de estress. Espero que tambien te alegre la semana este nuevo cap.

Y bueno, ya sabemos que era lo que el sentido arácnido de Edythe le advertía que había de raro con los Cullen. Era muy obvio con las bromas de Emmett y la Comuna Cullen.

Beau y toda su hermosura (piensen en Sebastian Stan) está cada vez mas cerca y viene con todo.

Tengo pensado publicar un Edward/Beau, esto de leer fanfics de Bucky y Steve me esta afectando. Tengo unos cuantos capitulos de Snow Angel adaptados a ellos. Que dicen, lo publico?


	8. Capítulo 8

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Salí de la oficina del capitán Swan y lo primero que hice fue llamar a mamá.

Necesitaba consultarlo con ella. Todo esto era… demasiado. Tenía que ir de encubierta a una escuela preparatoria.

ENCUBIERTA.

El Capitán Swan quería que fuera una Nark.

-¿Mama, estas ocupada? – pregunté cuando contestó su celular y yo caminé hacia mi auto.

-No, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto distraídamente, tal vez ya estaba ordenando en línea lo que necesitaría para su nueva oficina.

-¿Podemos vernos fuera de la casa?

-¡Claro! ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? – ahora si me estaba dedicando toda su atención.

Miré a mi alrededor, aun no conocía la ciudad, llegué al trabajo con el GPS.

-Hay un Starbucks en la calle donde estoy, te enviaré la dirección.

-¡Te veré ahí!

Media hora después, mamá entró a la cafetería abarrotada, donde yo estaba en una mesa que recién se desocupó. Ordené un mocca de caramelo salado con leche de coco y crema batida para cada una.

Mi nombre, por supuesto no lo escribieron bien, Ideth. Lo escribieron como se pronuncia. Bastardos.

Mamá me sonrió y se sentó frente a mí y tomó de su bebida calientita, llena de calorías. Una bebida hecha especialmente para Isma.

Isma = Esme.

Estúpido barista.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia y misterio? ¿Te despidieron?

-No. Me ofrecieron un empleo, de hecho.

-¿Un empleo?

-Quieren que sea una nark – susurré.

Mamá ahogó un grito. Sabía que significaba ir encubierto. Así murió papa.

-No… Edythe, no.

-Espera, no en la mafia o algo así… ¿Te acuerdas de tu novio Channing Tatum? – traté de tranquilizarla.

-¡Sí! – se le iluminó el rostro a mamá.

-21 Jump Street. Así quieren que sea… En una preparatoria. En la preparatoria Halloway.

-¡Oh! –los hombros de mamá se relajaron, no iba de encubierta con la mafia, las pandillas o algo peor-. ¿Porque ahí?

-Porque necesitan que investigue lo que está pasando. ¿Los chicos no te han dicho nada?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Es un nido asqueroso lleno de drogas, suicidios, violaciones y nadie hace nada porque son hijos de personas influyentes –tomé un respiro-. Quieren que investigue que está pasando, quien hace eso, pero sobretodo quien es responsable de lo que le paso a Leah, la sobrina del alcalde. ¿Pero yo de regreso en la escuela? No, fue horrible y lo sabes, se lo dije al capitán Swan.

-¿A Hook y a Emma? - me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¡Lo sé! Casi me río cada vez que lo digo. Mi jefe es el Capitán Swan.

-¿Y cuándo inicias?

-Aun no me decido, pero… No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Y además, quiero saber por qué los chicos no con queridos en esa escuela. ¿Y si los maltratan? Serán egocéntricos pero son lindos y serán mis hermanos en unos días. Son unos niños solos y perdidos, podrán acostarse entre ellos pero… Hay algo que no me gusta… y quiero darle justicia a Lillian investigando que le hicieron a Leah. Dicen que no habla. Pero soy una novata, me acabo de graduar y ya me quieren de encubierta. Nada más y nada menos que como una nark.

-Yo te apoyo en lo que tú quieras –mamá tomó mi mano a través de la mesa y le dio un apreton-. ¡Iremos a comprar tus útiles! ¡Será divertido! Como cuando eras pequeña, ¿te acuerdas?

Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de mamá de tenerme de nuevo como una adolescente.

-¿Si sabes por qué me ofrecieron ese puesto verdad?

-¿Porque casi te ves de la edad de Renesmee?

-Si – me enfurruñé y continúe bebiendo mis calorías liquidas.

Lo bueno es que los Cullen tenían gimnasio y podré deshacerme del millón de calorías corriendo un par de horas.

-¿Entonces… lo harás?

-Si –suspiré, preparándome mentalmente para los horrores de la preparatoria privada-. Tendremos que decirle a Carlisle, solo a él y… quedarme con el auto. O tal vez le pida otro, uno menos llamativo.

.

Regresé con el capitán Swan y acepté ser su maldita nark en la Preparatoria Halloway. Él sonrió y le llamó al director, quien tuvo que ir hasta la escuela y hacer todo el papeleo de mi inscripción; no le importó hacerlo, él también necesitaba que yo entrara a limpiar lo que él no había podido. Ellos me inscribirían sin costo y me darían materias que llevé en la preparatoria para que estuviera familiarizada con el contenido. Estaría en materias de segundo año, de tercero y de cuarto, para que me pudiera mezclar con los sospechosos de siempre, los atletas y populares, así como los más inteligentes, pues tal vez ellos podrían ser los mezcladores, los químicos cabecillas o algo parecido.

-¿Tiene redes sociales, oficial Platt? – me preguntó el capitán.

-Solo Instagram, no es mi nombre ni mi foto real, no subo nada –solo lo uso para acosar celebridades-. ¿Por qué?

-Para que borrara cualquier información comprometedora o hiciera una nueva. Los chicos siempre están en línea, así es como se comunican ahora, o al menos eso me dice mi hijo.

-Haré cuentas en todas las redes sociales, no se preocupe. Pero… ¿no se le ha ocurrido que nadie se quiera juntar conmigo? Además seré la nueva, la forastera.

-Tonterías –se alejó del escritorio para acercarse a la impresora y saco un par de hojas-. Aquí tiene las reglas de la escuela, los útiles que necesitara, cuando ir por su uniforme, su número de estacionamiento, su número de casillero en el gimnasio y los casilleros de los pasillos. Rinesmi… Renusmi… ¿Cómo diablos se pronuncia los nombres de estos niños? ¿Por qué no se apegan a los nombres normales? – me entregó las hojas y vi a lo que se refería.

-Runezmey. Se pronuncia Runezmey. ¿Ella es la que me dará el tour por la escuela? – pregunté atónita.

-Sí. Es Runezmey Masen, es una buena chica. Es hija de mi amigo, el doctor Cullen, muy buena estudiante, muy educada, pero por la vida de mi hijo que jamás se cómo pronunciar su nombre. ¡¿En qué pensaban sus padres?!

Apreté los labios tratando de no reírme.

-Mi mamá se va a casar con el doctor Cullen, en la víspera de año nuevo – confesé en voz baja.

-¡¿Tu mamá es Esme Platt?! – me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí. ¿La conoce? ¡Los niños Cullen son mis hermanos!

-Oh… esa es una complicación – el capitán se sentó pesadamente de nuevo en su silla.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque irán con usted a la escuela!

-Pero ya piensan que iré con ellos. Piensan que soy una de ellos, ni siquiera me preguntan nada sobre mí, solo asumieron que tenía su edad y que iría a Halloway con ellos y que me gustaría la empalagosa habitación que diseñaron para mí.

-¿No saben que es policía? – me preguntó atónito.

-No.

-¿Cómo es que no lo saben? – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Llegamos a Seattle, era noche buena, ayer fue navidad y en año nuevo es la boda. Y no preguntan nada, yo no les digo nada porque creo que no les interesa. Son niños solo interesados en sus asuntos…

-Bueno, eso está bien, supongo. Nos va a servir que no sepan nada.

.

Me inventaron un nuevo expediente escolar con fechas nuevas, pero en las mismas escuelas a las que asistí, hasta mi penúltimo año de preparatoria.

Estaba a punto de convertirme en una adolescente de nuevo, iba a ir encubierta a una preparatoria de ricos, haciéndome pasar por una de los suyos para saber que rayos ocurría ahí adentro y a Leah.

Era una especie de mezcla de Drew Barrymore en Never Been Kissed y Magic Mike en 21 Jump Street, con la diferencia en que si fui besada, ya no era virgen de hecho, y no soy tan estúpida como Tatum y Hill… o eso creí yo.

Me dieron mi nueva placa y mi nueva arma, firme los documentos necesarios que me hacían la nueva oficial de policía de las filas de los mejores de Seattle, Washington. Suspiré complacida, revisando mi arma y guardé mi placa en mi bolso, se sintió como si estuviera en casa.

Iba a salir de la oficina del capitán Swan, cuando me dijo:

-¿Oficial Platt?

-¿Si? – giré para verlo, a medio salir de su oficina, donde tendría reuniones semanales para entregarle mi reporte.

-Nada de sexo con estudiantes o maestros – dijo el capitán Swan con una mirada intimidante, una que te decía, _no me busques porque me vas a encontrar._

Debió ser increíble patrullar las calles con él, antes de que tomara un puesto detrás de un escritorio.

Pero su pedido me tomó con la guardia baja, pensé que eso estaba implícito, pero el que tuviera que recordármelo como si yo no lo supiera ya, me dio una vergüenza enorme. Solo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y asentí.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento donde me esperaba mamá, aún tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

.

-¿Y como es la escuela? – pregunté a los chicos durante la cena.

Sus ojillos me miraron brillantes y aturdidos. No les había preguntado nada de la escuela y de ellos en específico en realidad. Ellos solo hablaban y yo escuchaba. Más o menos. Ahora, si tenía que poner atención, tomar notas y tratar de parecer una de ellos, era inútil tratar de alejarme de ellos porque no teníamos nada en común, pero ya no.

La Comuna Cullen se miraron entre ellos y después bajaron la mirada a su comida.

-Son como setenta u ochenta chicos por grado, supongo que así es en todas las escuelas privadas – dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solía ser una escuela solo para chicos, pero en los 80's integraron a las chicas de una escuela cercana que se quemó, dejó de ser internado y los dormitorios los convirtieron en aulas para poder dar espacio a las nuevas alumnas – dijo Edward con una sonrisilla, como si me estuviera hablando de su película favorita.

-Está hablando sobre los alumnos, las clases y esas cosas, nerd. No de la historia de la escuela – Emmett dijo con la boca llena de comida, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Háblenme de las clases. Hoy mamá y yo vimos en línea las materias y ya hice mi horario –mentí, mamá y Carlisle ya sabían que tenían que seguir la corriente-. Después de año nuevo me inscribirán, iré por mi uniforme, elegiré las clases y me darán los casilleros y eso.

Lo del uniforme era verdad, solo la escuela lo vendía, no tenía una tienda o sastre local que lo vendiera, solo en las instalaciones y no abrirían hasta el cinco de enero.

-Los maestros son buenos, ya sabes, están los chicos populares, los atletas, ese tipo de grupitos, ya sabes, esas cosas – Alice murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

Mucha encogedera de hombros y respuestas evasivas. Esto no me ayuda en nada.

-Te van a encantar mis amigos. Te presentaré con ellos – dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa enorme y Edward frunció el ceño.

Ah, la pequeña Renesmee, siempre tan entusiasmada, siempre tan dispuesta a darme la información que necesito. Tal vez la más pequeña de los Cullen sea la más útil.

-Nosotras ya tenemos nuestros horarios, obvio ya estamos inscritas para el siguiente semestre. Hay que compararlos después de cenar – dijo Bella entusiasmada y Rosalie asintió.

-Puedes cambiarte de clases si no te gusta la materia o el profesor, pero solo tienes hasta el final de la segunda semana – me advirtió Jasper.

-¿Y practican algún deporte? ¿Es obligatorio un club deportivo y uno cultural como en mi otra escuela?

-No, pero se ve muy bien en las solicitudes a las universidades que seas parte de más de dos clubs – dijo Edward.

Sí, no gracias. Solo lo mínimo, no tendré tiempo para todo eso como una adolescente normal, tendré que ir de fiesta y socializar.

-Yo estoy en el equipo de Futbol, Jasper en el equipo de Lucha, Edward-el-mariquita está en Lacross, antes solía correr – dijo Emmett y Edward lo pateó bajo la mesa.

-Niños – murmuro Carlisle, reprendiéndolos, pero Emmett continuo como si nada.

-Esa no es una buena palabra, Emmett – dije muy seria.

-Lo sé, lo sé. El término es gay, homosexual o lo que sea… Pero es porque a esas personas les gustan otras personas de su mismo sexo y eso está bien, cada quien hace lo que quiere, es un país libre… Mariquita, por otro lado… es alguien miedoso o debilucho… Como Edward – explicó Emmett con tono serio, como si estuviéramos hablando del Calentamiento Global.

Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez, Edward apuñaló su comida en el plato, Rosalie y Renesmee trataban de no reírse en voz alta, Jasper miró a Alice de manera coqueta y ella se sonrojó. Mamá miró a Carlisle y él se encogió de hombros.

-Rosalie está en el equipo de Tenis –continuó Emmett-. Bella lo creas o no, está en el equipo de Arquería, Alice en Gimnasia y Renesmee es la vergüenza de la familia, es porrista.

-¡OYE! – Renesmee miró a Emmett ofendida y dolida.

-Es broma, sé que entrenan duro, corren varios kilómetros y hacen gimnasia y eso… Pero no es un deporte – me susurró de manera audible para todos en la mesa y Renesmee le lanzó un pedazo de pan a la cabeza.

-Niños – los reprendió Carlisle de nuevo, pero una sonrisa trataba de escapar de sus labios.

-¿Como que lo crea o no, está en el equipo de Arquería? – pregunté mirando a Bella.

-Porque se tropieza con una superficie plana – murmuró Edward y Bella lo codeó.

-Soy torpe, ¿sí? ¿Eso qué? Tengo buena vista y buena puntería, fue el único equipo deportivo que no involucraba… _deporte_. Así que… Si –suspiró con tristeza-, Arquería.

-¡Eso es genial, Bella! Yo también tengo increíble puntería, fui la mejor de mi clase cuando estaba en la… - _¡MIERDA!_

¡Sabía que había una razón por la que no hablaba de mis cosas ni me interesaba compartir con estos niños!

-¿Cuándo estabas en la que…?

-¿Puntería en qué?

Cuestionaron Renesmee y Edward poniéndome más atención que el resto, Bella se inclinó un poco más, esperando el resto de mi oración.

Miré a Esme por ayuda y ella encogió un hombro ligeramente.

Tragué saliva.

-Estuve en una escuela de tiro el verano pasado – susurré picoteando mi comida.

-¿De tiro?

-¿Sabes usar armas?

Emmett y Jasper me miraron con la boca abierta.

-Um… algo así.

Nota mental. Comprar una pequeña caja fuerte para mi arma y mi placa.

-¿Acabas de decir que eras la mejor en la escuela de tiro y esperas que nosotros nos quedemos así como si nada? ¡Cuenta, chiquilla! Suelta la sopa – Emmett me apuñaló el brazo con su grueso dedo índice.

-¿Qué quieres que cuente?

-¿Por qué escuela de tiro? ¿Cómo es que entraste? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-¿Porque… quiero ser… como papá? – susurré apenada. Dicho en voz alta, sonaba estúpido.

-¿Tu papa el que se murió?

-¡EMMETT! – la Comuna Cullen, incluido Carlisle lo miraron enfurecidos.

No sé por qué, pero yo si le vi la gracia a su pregunta.

-Si… él era… agente del… gobierno… Quiero ser policía…

-Wow – Renesmee abrió mucho los ojos, mirándome con admiración.

-Si – bajé la mirada a mi comida.

-Eso es asombroso, muy valiente y un poco estúpido, pero asombroso – dijo Jasper asintiendo para sí mismo.

Emmett soltó a reír.

-Papá nos enseñó una foto tuya, del pasado Halloween, cuando te disfrazaste de policía. Te veías adorable –Emmett palmeó mi cabeza-. Se imaginan a Edythe, toda chiquilla en una patrulla, persiguiendo pandilleros, desenfundado su arma y diciendo: ¡manos en la cabeza! ¡Tiene el derecho de guardar silencio!

Emmett le pegó a la mesa con los puños, aun riéndose de mí, hasta las lágrimas.

 _Niño estúpido._

.

Por la noche, investigué a fondo a la Escuela Preparatoria Halloway. Ningún artículo de la prensa respecto a lo sucedido con sus alumnos, los suicidios, el bullying, las drogas. En apariencia era la escuela perfecta.

No todo lo que brilla es oro, por supuesto y por eso iba a entrar yo, para investigar y con un poco de suerte resolver qué diablos pasaba ahí dentro.

A mi lista de Netflix, le agregué casi una decena de dramas de adolescentes ricos en preparatorias privadas. Esperaba que sirvieran de algo.

Lo dudaba, pero eran jugosos y decadentes.

Me hice una cuenta de correo nuevo, una de Instagram y comencé a seguir a los niños Cullen, subí unas cuantas fotografías de cosas al azar. Luego entre a YouTube y me suscribí a los canales de Alice y Renesmee.

 _¿Qué rayos es Nessie?_

.

Rosalie nos dio un itinerario específico de lo que teníamos que hacer en la casa antes de la boda.

Alice y los chicos le ayudaron a la Wedding Planer.

Mamá y yo no pudimos opinar sobre nada, a pesar de que era su boda. Solo asentimos cuando Rosalie, Alice y Bella nos pusieron al día sobre su gran día.

A mí me hubiera gustado organizar la boda de mamá con su príncipe azul, era mi lugar, no el de ellas.

Yo sugerí hacer una noche de chicas, que esa fuera su despedida de soltera y Alice me dijo:

-¿Estás loca? ¡Tienen que dormir al menos diez horas!

-Necesito un lienzo perfecto para el maquillaje –dijo Renesmee poniéndose del lado de Alice-. Necesito que mi lienzo este fresco, descansado, hidratado. Laven su cara y cuello con este jabón de carbón, luego exfolien su rostro y su cuello con este exfoliante de azúcar –nos entregó a todas un adorable neceser, lleno de productos coreanos… _¿coreanos?_ -. Después este tonificante, solo unas diez o quince gotitas en su palma y lo aplican como si fuera crema. Luego este serum de vitamina C, solo lo que contenga un gotero. Y al final esta lo mejor, esta gel es para el contorno de los ojos y elimina bolsas, arrugas y ojeras por doce horas, así que será lo último que se pongan al salir de la ducha, y conforme al horario irán yendo a mi habitación después de vestirse en la de Alice.

-Renesmee cariño… um, no se japonés… ¿Es japonés? – dijo mamá apenada.

-Es coreano, y tiene una etiquetita con números. Son los mejores productos que he probado en mi vida y es la compañía que me contactó para que sea la imagen, pero me da pena… Así que solo quedé en promocionarlos.

Esme y yo nos miramos. ¿Nos íbamos a vestir en la habitación de Alice? ¿Eso también nos iba a quitar la Comuna Cullen? ¿No podríamos vestirnos mamá y yo la una a la otra como la otra vez?

Supongo que me hacia una egoísta de mierda querer tenerla solo para mí, estas cuatro niñas también se convertirían en sus hijas; yo ya la disfruté durante muchos años, ellas también querían una madre.

Pero era _mi_ madre.

Así que me quedé callada, no dije nada más sobre la despedida ni de la rutina del día de la boda.

Pero mamá se escabulló a mi habitación por la noche.

-¡Alice te ve se va a enojar! – susurré haciéndome a un lado para que ella se sentara en la cama con la charola.

-No me importa, yo quiero pasar mi última noche de soltera con mi bebé, comiendo lo que yo quiera.

La abracé.

-Te quiero, mamá – susurré contra su hombro, envuelta en sus brazos, sintiendo su cálido ser contra el mío. Esme Platt era mi mamá, la adoraba pero ya no sería solo mi madre.

Eso comenzaba a dolerme.

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo. Y yo a ti –me arrulló por unos minutos, también disfrutando de nuestro apretado abrazo-. Por cierto, Edward ganó para ser el padrino de Carlisle. Las chicas sabían desde un principio que tú serias mi dama de honor, así que con eso no hubo tanto drama como con los chicos.

Con renuencia, me alejé de ella para comenzar a comer nuestro snack prohibido.

-No sabía eso. ¿Cómo es que lo disputaron?

-Jugando ajedrez.

-Y por esa razón es que no son populares en la escuela.

Mamá se rió.

-¡Hay que comer!

Comimos brownies y helado de menta, viendo _Mamma Mia!_

Nos dormimos juntas, abrazadas de cucharita, como solíamos dormir cuando murió papá.

Éramos todo lo que tenía la otra, ella era mi madre, ambas perdimos a papá y queríamos asegurarnos de no perdernos a nosotras.

Ahora la tendría que compartir con siete niños y un esposo. Nunca más seriamos solo ella y yo.

.

-¡Mi hermosa princesa! – mamá corrió a mis brazos al verme vestida, peinada y maquillada con mi vestido de dama de honor, posando para el tutorial de Alice, ella prometió solo tomarme fotografías del cuello para abajo y de espaldas.

Renesmee me rizó el cabello y me hizo un peinado elaborado y fluido. Y mi maquillaje… Necesitaré ver más de sus tutoriales, para algún día lograr una versión patética de lo que hizo en mi cara.

-¡¿Yo que?! Tú te ves… Wow – su belleza me quitó el aliento. Mamá era tan guapa y con el vestido que le hizo Alice se veía aún más hermosa… y el peinado y el maquillaje.

-¡¿Y ese maquillaje?! – preguntó atónita.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Por fin no me veo como una niña prostituta! Renesmee es increíblemente talentosa.

Ambas estábamos tomadas de las manos, en nuestra propia burbuja en el rellano de las escaleras, ignorando sin querer al resto de las chicas.

-Edythe… -mamá se acercó más a mí-. Me gustaría que me entregaras también…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso me iba a romper el corazón, pero lo haría.

-Mamá…

-Si no quieres, no lo hagas yo solo… No quiero caminar sola.

-No te dejaré sola. Te entregaré – derramé un par de lágrimas y ella también.

Nos abrazamos tratando de no arruinar nuestros vestidos y peinados.

Una garganta se aclaró y nos separamos. Renesmee nos miraba enfadada sosteniendo un pañuelo en cada mano, lista para arreglar su trabajo.

-Lo siento – susurré y dejé que arreglara el desastre que éramos.

La lista de invitados a la fiesta anual de Año Nuevo de los Cullen estaba llena de personalidades de la ciudad. El árbol de navidad desapareció para darle paso a otro artificial color blanco, con decoraciones negras y doradas. El resto de la decoración navideña también desapareció y fue reemplazada por jarrones negros y dorados llenos de nochebuenas blancas. Luces navideñas fueron pegadas al techo y esa era toda la iluminación, se veía muy romántico. Pero mamá no pudo elegir nada de eso, las chicas y la Wedding Planner –que ni le dirigió la palabra a mamá- eligieron todo.

Mi jefe directo y su jefe estaban ahí, el capitán Swan hablaba con el alcalde William Black. Quise acercarme a ellos, pero mi trabajo como dama de honor oficialmente había iniciado y además tenía que entregar a mamá.

Cuando fue la hora adecuada, fui por ella a la planta alta. Ella bajó las enormes escaleras tomada de mi brazo, cuando Edward comenzó a tocar el piano y los invitados se reunieron en la sala, pero eran demasiados y unos estaban de pie alrededor del piano; todos vestidos con ropa de diseñador, eran personas hermosas y felices de ver a su amigo casarse. Caminamos por el estrecho pasillo lleno de personas desconocidas y de los niños Cullen. Nuestra nueva familia.

Con mi corazón hecho una pasa, tomé su mano derecha y la pose en la mano de Carlisle, quien me dio un beso en la mejilla. Mamá acarició mi otra mejilla y el alcalde Black comenzó a oficiar la boda.

.

Sentía que no podía respirar en esa casa.

Eran demasiadas personas las que querían saber sobre mí y mamá. Todos viejos amigos de Carlisle; el Alcalde Black me miró con especial atención, él y el Capitán Swan compartieron una mirada y yo solo sonreí.

Todos hablaban sobre los Cullen y los ocho niños que tenían ahora, de cómo mamá iba a lidiar con nosotros, que es lo que quería hacer al graduarme. Se suponía que ya estaba trabajando de encubierto, así que dije que aún no sabía. No podía arriesgarme y decir que ya era mayor de edad y de hecho era policía de Chicago recién transferida.

El año nuevo estaba a una media hora de llegar. Mamá ya estaba casada de nuevo con su príncipe azul, rodeada de niños sacados de revista. El pastel había sido cortado y miles de fotografías tomadas. La champaña y la comida fluía, grupitos de amigos y viejos conocidos se formaron y charlaban ruidosamente con estruendosas carcajadas.

La música del Rat Pack me estaba dando jaqueca, las luces titilantes, las velas y el resto de la decoración en blanco y negro daban vueltas a mí alrededor.

Los niños Cullen eran la atracción principal… Pero jamás me dirigieron la palabra o siquiera me miraron en cuanto Esme se convirtió en una Cullen, en su nueva madre.

No podía respirar, mamá se acababa de convertir en una Cullen, ya no era una Platt. Ella ahora sería Esme Cullen.

Se veía tan hermosa abrazada de Carlisle, bailando en la improvisada pista de baile o riendo con una copa de champaña en la mano y la otra entrelazada con la mano de su nuevo esposo, riendo con sus nuevos amigos.

No me di cuenta como pasó, pero yo estaba al otro extremo de la casa, viendo como fotografías eran tomadas sin mí.

Iba a acercarme a ellos y tomarme más fotografías, pero la mirada de triunfo que me dieron los niños Cullen me dejó en mi lugar.

Eran miradas maliciosas, miradas burlonas.

Isabella se pegó más a mamá y ella no miró en mi dirección, miró a Bella como me mira a mí. Como me ha mirado todos estos años. Como si ser mi madre o la de ellos le fuera igual a ella.

Todos ellos me vieron, no dijeron una palabra. Acapararon la atención de mamá, evitando que mirara en mi dirección.

Ellos eran sus nuevos hijos, yo fui reemplazada sin vergüenza alguna. Todo era teatro, _eres nuestra hermana, bienvenida a la Comuna Cullen…_

Sabía que esa habitación era una broma. Tal vez incluso la ropa no era de diseñador, solo pusieron etiquetas que lucieran reales, yo me lo creería. Tal vez era una pequeña venganza por como Carlisle era conmigo, el costoso auto que me dio valía más que el de cualquiera, excepto el de Alice.

Di media vuelta y salí por la cocina llena de meseros del catering. Abrí la puerta trasera y salí al crudo invierno de diciembre.

Mi corazón se acababa de romper.

No podía respirar.

Nunca me sentí tan sola como en ese momento.

No podía detener las lágrimas.

Estaba sola.

Sentí como mi pecho se oprimía, necesitaba alejarme, no conocía a nadie ni nada a mí alrededor, bajé las escaleras del pórtico en la oscuridad, hacia el jardín, cuando me estampé con algo.

-¡Ow! – exclamé con dolor.

¿Mierda, eso fue un árbol?

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡AH! – pegué un grito y miré a mi alrededor, a la oscuridad del pórtico trasero.

Nadie en su sano juicio saldría al patio trasero con este frio, por eso las luces no estaban encendidas.

No había nadie, yo escuché. Pero estaba sola.

Las lágrimas se sentían como témpanos de hielo en mis mejillas. No tenía abrigo sobre mis hombros y brazos desnudos.

-Lamento haberte asustado, ¿te hice daño? – me tomaron de los brazos vi su silueta, acostumbrándome a la oscuridad y de repente una luz iluminó su rostro.

Llevaba su celular encendido para que pudiera verlo y poder verme.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo con amabilidad y sus ojos azules brillaron.

Era un chico, uno muy alto. Buscó algo al interior de su abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un pañuelo de lino. Como solían hacerlo los caballeros hace mucho tiempo.

¿Quién rayos es este chico?

-Gracias.

Mis dedos helados rozaron con los suyos secos y cálidos al tomar el pequeño cuadro de tela.

-De nada.

Traté de limpiarme sin arruinar el maquillaje… Pero a quien engañaba, nadie notaria mi ausencia, así que no era necesario que me esforzara en no manchar mi cara.

-¿Alguien fue grosero contigo? – pregunto encorvándose para estar un poco más a mi altura. Era muy alto, casi dos metros.

Tomó el pañuelo de mi mano e iluminando mi rostro con su celular me ayudó a limpiar mis lágrimas.

¿Podría ser esta situación más humillante?

-No… - contesté a su pregunta, evitando mirlarlo.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño?

-No realmente.

-Ya está. Soy Beau – extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Soy Edythe – mi pecho hizo una cosa rara cuando estreché su mano.

-Gusto en conocerte – murmuró con una sonrisa y apagó su celular.

Nos quedamos en silencio en la oscuridad y después sentí algo cálido en mis hombros.

-¿Que…?

-Te va a dar hipotermia – murmuró ayudándome a meter mis brazos en su abrigo.

Estaba tan calientito por su cuerpo, las mangas me llegaban casi hasta las rodillas y el dobladillo a mis tobillos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – pregunté preocupada, al que le daría hipotermia seria a él.

-Nah, está bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – cuestioné encogiéndome dentro del abrigo, acurrucándome en el y el delicioso y adictivo aroma de su loción.

-Um… no me gustan este tipo de reuniones, las personas preguntándote por tu vida como si te conocieran… Papá trabaja con ellas, yo acabo de regresar a la ciudad y piensan que de una u otra forma tienen el derecho de saber todo… No sé, es raro –dijo de manera fastidiada, dándome un pequeño detalle sobre él-. ¿Y tú?

-Ya no quería estar ahí adentro. Vi algo que…

-Te hizo daño – dijo tocando mi brazo.

-Si – Dios, sonaba tan patética.

Nunca me consideré una persona dramática, pero salí corriendo en la oscuridad, tratando de huir de la Comuna Cullen y su victoria, bien pude haber corrido escaleras arriba. ¿Qué rayos hago aquí en el frio con un desconocido?

-Lo lamento –volvió a encender su celular y lo giró hacia un columpio en el pórtico-. ¿Te quieres sentar?

Asentí y seguí el haz de luz.

Era preferible quedarme en el frio con Beau, que regresar a esa fiesta.

Él se sentó a mi lado y momentáneamente la luz iluminó su rostro por completo.

Y sentí lo que mamá dice sentir al ver a Carlisle.

Ganas de vomitar.

O mejor dicho: mariposas.

Jodidas mariposas.

Sentí mariposas por Beau.

Era un chico muy guapo, en sus mediados o tardíos veintes, cabello castaño y algo despeinado, ojos azules, labios… Tragué saliva cuando vi sus labios rosados con una adorable curva, rodeados por una sombra de las cinco de la tarde.

Mierda.

Era lindo. Demasiado. Y caballeroso.

Lo más probable es que fuera gay. Los chicos así siempre lo son.

Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, se veía suave; me dieron ganas de hundir mis manos en el, jugar con su cabello por horas mientras me miraba con esos ojos tan lindos y cálidos. Una gruesa bufanda estaba alrededor de su cuello, subió las solapas de su traje negro y comenzó a ponerse unos guantes cuando dejó el celular en mi regazo.

Yo solo lo miré y deseé que me mirara y que no me rechazara como cada chico que me ha gustado. Y que no fuera gay, por piedad de Dios.

Quería que me viera guapa, femenina y de mi edad.

Que no me dijera que era rara, marimacha o que parecía una niña.

 _Mírame Beau._

Él giró a verme, como si me hubiera escuchado, o tal vez lo dije en voz alta, pero él me miró, realmente me miró y sonrió con calidez.

-Nunca te había visto en estas fiestas – murmuró frotando sus manos enguantadas y las posó bajo sus brazos.

-Es la primera a la que vengo –y tal vez la última-. ¿Eres amigo de la familia?

-Papá conoció a Carlisle cuando él era un novato y el doctor Cullen era un interno de guardia. Papá llevaba a un chico herido en un accidente de auto. La ambulancia jamás llegó al accidente, solo la policía, sus padres estaban mal heridos y rogaban que llevaran al chico inconsciente al hospital, papá lo sacó del auto y con cuidado lo metió a la patrulla. Llegó al hospital más cercano, era uno pequeño, casi no había enfermeras ni doctores y papá tuvo que ayudarlos –Beau soltó una pequeña risa-. O al menos eso es lo que me contaron. Pero salvaron al chico y ese chico es el Alcalde Black. Desde entonces, los tres son mejores amigos.

-Eso es lindo.

-Si – él suspiró, como si anhelara algo.

-¿Entonces conoces a los chicos Cullen? – quería que me dijera que eran unos monstruos que los odiaba, que le hicieron daño. Que eran falsos y que esa era la razón porque nadie los quería en la escuela, que me advirtiera de ellos, que dijera que me alejara y llevara a mamá lejos de aquí. De ellos.

-Sí. Son buenos chicos. Yo aún vivía aquí cuando los adoptaron, pero vivía en Phoenix cuando su madre murió. Es bueno que Carlisle encontrara a alguien bueno y con chicos como ellos.

Oh, entonces no sabía que era la hija de la nueva señora Cullen.

-Si – dije con amargura, recordando sus sonrisas al fotografiarlos con mi madre, como si fueran una gran y hermosa familia. Donde yo no tenía cabida.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres amiga de la familia?

-Algo así. Soy nueva en la ciudad. Conozco a la nueva señora Cullen. Me estoy quedando aquí por unos días.

 _¿En eso me convertiría ahora, una conocida de la nueva señora Cullen?_

-Genial. Yo también me quedé aquí un par de semanas en el verano, mientras conseguía donde vivir. Papá me ofreció su casa, mi vieja habitación, pero… No puedo vivir con él, su nueva esposa, su hijo y menos con las cosas que están pasando con mi hermanastra. Suena egoísta, pero ya tuve suficiente cuidando de mamá, no necesito más drama en mi vida –dijo tomando su celular de mi regazo y luego cambió de tema-. Papá dice que es muy guapa la nueva señora Cullen, pero no la he visto. Cuando ella estuvo aquí yo aún vivía en Phoenix con mamá y me perdí la boda. No le digas a nadie –se acercó a mí y susurró-, me escondí en la biblioteca, pero papá me encontró y pretendí salir, pero me escabullí al jardín, preferí casi congelarme que responder miles de preguntas personales. Ese tipo de fiestas y personas… no son lo mío – dijo encogiéndose de hombros alejándose de mí, viéndose tímido, jugueteando con su celular.

Respiré el atractivo olor de su loción, algo dulce y varonil. Casi me inclino hacia él cuando se alejó, para seguir oliéndolo.

Además me gustaba su voz, baja, masculina, sin ser ronca. Solo una voz de chico guapo que quedaba con él. Podría escucharlo hablar todo el día.

-Son demasiadas personas –dije asombrada-. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan social?

-No lo sé – soltó una risilla.

-Soy tan perdedora que nunca he tenido una amiga o un amigo… Menos a toda una horda de personas para invitar a una boda así.

Y ahora, no tenía familia.

-Yo puedo ser tu amigo – ofreció Beau con una sonrisa tímida.

Más mariposas.

-Enviada a la _Friendzone_ tan rápido, ese debe ser un record – murmuré para mí.

Pero Beau me escuchó.

-No quería sonar tan desesperado.

Me reí.

-Eres lindo. Me gustaría ser tu amiga – con beneficios. Muchos beneficios, todos ellos. _¡Por favor!_

-Enviado a la _Friendzone_ tan rápido, ese deber ser un record – copió mis palabras.

-No quería sonar aún más desesperada.

Ambos nos reímos apagadamente.

-¿Y en que trabajas?

-Soy… trabajo para el Gobierno. ¿Y tú? – la gente se pone rara cuando le dices que eres policía. El chico nuevo de la cafetería cerca de casa en Chicago, me preguntó un día en que trabajaba, coqueteándome y le dije que era policía, cada vez que entré todo el personal actuaba diferente y eso que no llevaba el uniforme.

Tal vez algo escondían y creían que lo sabría de una manera u otra, tal vez con mis súperpoderes de policía novata.

-Soy maestro.

-Eso es genial – _profesor castígueme, no hice la tarea_.

¿QUE DEMONIOS?

Necesito tener sexo.

No es que ande por ahí follando, solo he tenido sexo con dos chicos, por lo cual lo he hecho menos de diez veces en mi vida.

Wow, en serio que soy una perdedora total. Sin padres, con un empleo que no quiero, sin amigos y sin sexo.

Tal vez Beau pueda cambiar eso. Tal vez él pueda se mi amigo… o me folle aquí en la oscuridad, lo que ocurra primero. Pero preferiría mejor que fuera mi _fuckbuddie_. Necesito uno de esos, quiero uno de esos.

 _¿Querrá Beau se mi amigo con beneficios?_

-Si, eso creo – ¿dije eso en voz alta? Ah, no. Era la respuesta a mi comentario, no al calenturiento, sino al de una persona normal.

Al interior de la casa, escuchamos la cuenta regresiva. Un año nuevo estaba iniciando y no me gustaba para nada como pintaba.

Suspiré.

¿Mamá siquiera se daría cuenta de que no estoy ahí dentro?

¿Los niños Cullen se darían un beso en frente de los invitados, respetando la tradición o solo se lo darían en la mejilla?

-Feliz año, Edythe – susurró Beau a mi derecha, apagando su celular.

-Feliz año, Beau.

Y entonces, me besó.

* * *

WOOOOW Todo un record en esta historia! SEIS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!

Si he sabido que les gusta el seudo incesto con eso inicio... pero no me sorprende dada la respuesta que Bad Romance tuvo hace años... Jejejeje pillinas. No se llaman Litttle Perverts por nada.

LAS AMO.

Ahora si, a contestar los comentarios!

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Bueno, no tiene mente pura y casta, como ya nos dimos cuenta. Se quiere comer al pobre Beau... Pero la misma Bella (creo k tambien Beau) dicen en sus respectivos libros que en sus escuelas los Cullen tambien serian causa de habladurias al estar juntos. Aqui tambien. YEEEEIII. Estas viendo uno de mis programas favoritos ONCE UPON A TIME! Lo amo! No notaste a Sebastian Stan (Beau) en la primera y segunda temporada. Cosa linda, cosa bien hecha jajaja.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** Ya veremos!

 **Ladyvani** Espera lo que viene en los siguientes capitulos!

 **Fran Ktrin Black** Date una vueltecita por mi pagina de Facebook, ahí estará Beau (Sebastian Stan) en toda su hermosura y esplendor! Un beso para ti también, de parte del Soldado de Invierno! jejejeje

 **CCNH . Tributo - Runner** Te dije que solo una de tus teorias era correcta! No te preocupes!

 **TrisJackson** Edythe Gracias!Edythe solo piensa así por que lo acaba de descubrir, ya veremos como piensa mas adelante.

Ahora, a esperar sus tomatazos!

 **Bessos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Me separé de Beau.

Tenía nauseas.

Quería vomitar.

-Lo siento. Yo creí que…

No lo dejé terminar, lo atraje a mí por el cabello y lo besé. Su cabello se sentía incluso mejor de lo que imaginé y de lo que sé que veía.

¡MARIPOSAS!

Siento mariposas por un chico que solo sé que se llama Beau y quiero hacerle cosas malas. Ahora.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y él me movió a su regazo, con un pequeño gruñido que hizo que mi centro se apretara.

Sus labios y lengua sabían dulces, como si antes de que me asustara en la oscuridad hubiera estado comiendo caramelos. El olor de su aftershave o su loción o lo que fuera… me envolvió en una neblina que me dejó aún más caliente y suspiré cuando bajó sus labios a mi cuello y con sus dientes pellizcó la sensible piel debajo de mi oído.

¿Wow, en serio vamos a hacer esto aquí? ¿Ahora?

 _Cobarde._

-Necesitamos detenernos – susurré, alejando mis labios de los suyos y lentamente me bajé de su regazo para regresar a mi lugar.

No conocía a Beau, ¿qué estaba haciendo besando a un desconocido en la boda de mamá?

-Lo siento es que… -susurró apenado-. No quiero que pienses que soy así, un chico que va besando y follando a cualquier chica que ve… pero eso es lo que quiero hacer – susurró tomando mi cara en su mano enguatada, hasta posarla en mi nuca y me besó de nuevo, esta vez mordió mi labio inferior.

Gemí en su boca y lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo, acomodándonos en el columpio de manera que estuviera sobre mí en una posición rara e incómoda, pero era mejor que nada. Su mano encontró la abertura de mi vestido hasta mi muslo y su mano acaricio mi piel desnuda.

Espera, ¿qué dijo?

Si claro, viéndose como se ve, lo más seguro es que cada fin de semana tenga a una chica diferente en la cama, pero eso no me importaba, quería follarlo en ese instante. O al menos besarlo hasta el olvido.

-¿Edythe? – escuché a mamá llamándome a lo lejos.

-Maldición. Es mamá – susurré viendo a mi alrededor, temiendo de que estuviera más cerca de lo que estaba.

Nos levantamos, sentándonos de nuevo. Sentí mis labios hinchados y mi corazón palpitar de manera aterradora.

-Ve – dijo Beau.

-Voy a sonar desesperada y patética, pero no quiero dejarte – dije volviéndolo a besar, casi subiéndome de nuevo a su regazo y jugando con su cabello.

-Estaré en la biblioteca de Carlisle, ve – dijo con la respiración agitada, como la mía.

Le robé un beso y me dirigí a la puerta, pero regresé sobre mis pasos y le lancé su abrigo.

-Gracias.

Entré a la casa con el corazón a toda marcha y la ropa interior casi goteando; me miré sobre la superficie cromada del tostador. Al menos el maquillaje que me puso Renesmee era de buena calidad, no se corrió con mis lágrimas ni con los besos de Beau. Pero tenía las mejillas encendidas y la piel alrededor de mis labios algo maltratada por su barba.

Tomé una copa de champaña de las charolas preparadas en la cocina y la tomé de un solo trago. Al dejar la copa en la encimera, sonreí como una estúpida.

Besuquearme con Beau –un desconocido-, es lo más emocionante y sexy que he hecho en mi vida.

Encontré a mamá en la sala, preguntándole a Renesmee si me había visto.

-¡Oh, ahí estas! ¿Dónde te metiste? – cuestionó Esme, mirándome como si no me conociera.

-Te vi ocupada y… necesitaba aire, es demasiada gente.

Renesmee me miró y se marchó sin decirme nada.

-¿Lloraste? – Esme me miró realmente.

-No – traté de alejarme, pero ella me tomó de la mano.

-No me mientas…

-Bien, sí. Me descuidé un momento y los chicos ocuparon mi lugar sin pensarlo. Estaban tomándose fotos como si fueran una gran familia, sin preguntarse: _¿oye donde está Edythe?_ Mira la hora que es y apenas te acordaste de mí. Ya pasó la media noche, ya te entregué, ya no tengo por qué estar aquí – casi nunca le hable a Esme como una mocosa insolente, pero estaba herida y caliente.

Aparte de ignorarme, me vagibloqueó –¿o penebloqueó?- con Beau.

-Edythe – Esme dijo mi nombre con ese tono que tienen las mamás, es inconfundible.

Es el que con una sola palabra te dice: _te callas, te comportas, hablaremos de esto después._

-Esme, me duele la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? – preguntó triste.

-¿Así como? – mascullé, fastidiada.

-¡Así!

-¡Por eso! –señalé a los niños Cullen con el mentón-. Te dije que algo no me gustaba de los Cullen y mira que pasó, te convertiste en su madre y se olvidaron de mí, me hicieron a un lado y aun no llevabas ni una hora de ser su madre.

Me alejé para no llorar frente a todos.

-Mañana me voy de viaje, ¿te vas a quedar enojada conmigo?

Su voz, pequeña y triste, me hizo más daño que las miradas de los Cullen. Herirla era lo menos que quería.

-No es contigo, es con ellos – susurré girando de nuevo. Ella encajaba con los Cullen. Yo no. No con mis brazos y piernas marcadas y tonificadas, cara de niña, mayor de edad, policía encubierta. Ellos sacados de las revistas de moda o de cualquier cuadro antiguo con personas hermosas, delicadas.

Malvadas.

Los miré sobre el hombro de mamá.

Emmett, Jasper y Renesmee se cuchicheaban viendo en mi dirección.

Me iba a quedar con esas personas durante una semana. Yo sola. Sin conocerlos, pretender que era su hermana, ir a la preparatoria con ellos.

-Que te diviertas en el viaje. Te quiero – la abracé con fuerza y me marché a mi habitación antes de ponerme a llorar frente a ellos.

No les daría esa satisfacción.

Tomé una bolsa de viaje con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero ella era lo único que me quedaba. Se supone que debo de hacer mi propia vida, tengo un trabajo, debo de cortar el cordón umbilical, pero no puedo.

Esme es mi todo… Y ahora yo no era nada.

Esperaba estar equivocada, esperaba que solo fueran pequeños niños perdidos que estaban desesperados por una madre, niños perdidos esperando una guía, una luz en la oscuridad de sus días. Esperaba que solo fuera imaginación mía el que me quisieran hacer a un lado.

Pero aun así, no me podía quedar con ellos, no sin Esme en la casa.

Metí ropa, mi celular, mi cargador, ropa, dinero, mi neceser. Tomé mi arma y mi placa aun dentro de la cajita con candado, que escondí debajo de mi cama y la metí al fondo de la pequeña maleta. Me cambié del vestido que me hizo Alice y me puse ropa calientita y abrigadora, nada de lo que ellas me regalaron. Me quité las horquillas y solté mi cabello, con un suspiro masajeé mi cuero cabelludo. En verdad me dolía la cabeza… y el corazón.

Tomé las llaves del auto y bajé las escaleras haciendo una lista mental: salir de la casa, buscar un hotel barato y lindo, llorar sobre una pizza y helado, ver Netflix por una semana, esperar a que Esme regresara de viaje…

Cuando iba a llegar al primer piso, recordé a Beau.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Suspiré con pesar y bajé el resto de las escaleras, le diría que me diera su número y nos veríamos otro día.

Pasé totalmente desapercibida con los invitados ya ebrios, que seguían celebrando el nuevo año. Los niños Cullen no se veían por ningún lugar.

Toqué a la puerta cuando la perilla no dio vuelta, se abrió unos centímetros y el ojo azul de Beau me miró. Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, para que entrara. No lo iba a hacer pero escuché risas y voces acercándose.

Su sonrisa fue como un golpe en mi abdomen. Las náuseas regresaron.

-Hola. Escucha, dame tu teléfono, tengo que irm… - estampó sus labios en los míos.

Él sabía realmente bien. No tenía idea de que un chico podría saber así de bien, a caramelo de fresa. Su lengua hizo un remolino alrededor de la mía y me estampó contra la puerta y pude sentir su dureza a través de su pantalón negro.

Era como si no nos hubiéramos separado cuando Esme me habló.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó sin aliento desenredando mi bufanda.

-Fuera de aquí.

-¿Por qué? – sus ojos azules me miraron muy serios.

-Sé que los Cullen son tus amigos y eso… pero no me puedo quedar aquí.

-¿Te _frikea_ que estén juntos?

-Um… - ¿él lo sabía?

Vio la duda en mis ojos y dejó de desvestirme.

-Vamos. Sé por dónde ir sin que nadie te vea.

-Tengo mi auto en el garaje – dije tentando los bolsillos de mi abrigo, encontrando las llaves.

Una adición a mi lista: tal vez follar a Beau en un callejón cercano.

Ese chico en verdad era guapo, demasiado lindo para su propio bien. Quien quiera que le dijera que se vistiera con camisa, corbata y traje negro… se merecía el Nobel.

Beau tomó su abrigo y su bufanda de una silla frente al escritorio de Carlisle y me sonrió.

-Incluso mejor – me dio un último y rápido beso antes de salir de la biblioteca, mirando en cada esquina, escabulléndonos por los pasillos.

Beau me llevó de la biblioteca hasta la cocina sin que nadie nos viera, salimos por el pasillo hacia el garaje y se detuvo a medio paso cuando me vio abrir la puerta de mi llamativo auto.

-¿ _Eso_ es lo que conduces?

-Por desgracia, sí. Es como un préstamo.

-Wow – tragó saliva y puso mi maleta en el portaequipaje.

-¿Te vas a quedar en la fiesta?

-De hecho te iba a pedir que me dieras un aventón –dijo bajando la mirada, pateando ligeramente la llanta trasera de mi auto-, papá aún no se quiere ir, él y Billy ya se pusieron a fumar puros con Carlisle.

-¿Quién es Billy?

-Tú lo conoces como el alcalde.

-Oh. Sube – le señalé la puerta del copiloto y él caminó despacio alrededor del auto y subió como si tuviera miedo de estropear algo.

Abrí la puerta del garaje mientras nos poníamos los cinturones y encendí el auto. Lo vi ajustar el asiento hacia atrás, para darle espacio a sus largas piernas, piernas en las que quería sentarme y rebotar hasta el olvido.

 _¡Concéntrate, zorra!_

Salimos de la propiedad como un bólido. Miré de reojo a Beau y él apretaba las manos alrededor de su cinturón.

-¿Estás bien? – se veía algo pálido.

-Vas demasiado rápido.

-Aw, el Bebé Beau tiene miedo de un poco de velocidad. Pobechito.

-No te burles o te daré unas nalgadas.

-No prometa cosas que no va a cumplir, Profesor Beau.

Se rió nerviosamente.

-En realidad eso no es lo mío.

-¿Entonces qué es lo tuyo? Y no me has dicho a donde ir, no conozco la ciudad, solo estoy conduciendo en círculos.

-¡Oh! Er… Derecho por esta calle.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos y en un semáforo en rojo se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo mío es… Realmente no lo sé, no tengo mucha… Oh Dios, esto es lo peor que le puedes decir a la chica con la que quieres quedar bien – se cubrió el rostro con las manos,

-¿Qué?

-Solo me he acostado con una chica. McKayla. Fui con ella al baile de graduación, me quitó la _florecita_ y lo presumió a todo el mundo después.

Apreté los labios tratando de no reírme. No de su horrible situación, ¿quién rayos se cree esa chica estúpida…? Sino de su tono afligido y cara de cachorrito.

-Si te sirve de consuelo perdí la virginidad con un chico del club de teatro… era gay, pero quería saber que se sentía hacerlo con una chica. Yo quería saber cuál era todo el alboroto, no tenía amigos o prospectos de cita, así que… ¿por qué no?

Me encogí de hombros.

Beau me miró, dándose cuenta que la historia de cómo perdí mi virginidad era peor que la suya.

-Da vuelta a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo y todo derecho de nuevo por la avenida.

-Ok – conduje en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Beau habló.

-Me gustaría llevarte a una cita… Hay un restaurante italiano a la vuelta de mi casa… podría, no sé… - me gustaba como hablaba atropelladamente, nervioso.

Sonreí.

-Me gustaría.

-Genial – se mordió el labio evitando que viera su sonrisa.

El edificio donde me detuve para dejar a Beau, era un lindo complejo de apartamentos, de seis pisos, los primeros dos eran color ladrillo, los siguientes color hueso y el ultimo gris. La fachada era bonita, con árboles y paradas de autobuses. Era un buen barrio, cerca del centro, muy iluminado. Me gustaría vivir ahí si tuviera presupuesto.

No quería, pero tendría que renunciar a mi asignación encubierta, trabajar en lo que sé, sacar un pellizquito del dinero que me dejó papá y rentar un apartamento, pero necesitaba saber que le pasó a esa chica, la sobrina del alcalde.

-Listo, sano y salvo – apagué el auto y giré a ver a Beau.

Él me sonrió y yo a él y ahí estaban las mariposas otra vez y sin pensarlo mi boca ya estaba en la suya.

 _¿A qué hora me quité el cinturón de seguridad?_

-¿Por qué sabes a caramelo? ¡Me encanta! – mascullé mordiendo su labio.

-Tengo hipoglucemia – confesó enredando una mano en mi cabello, profundizando escandalosamente el beso.

-¿Qué? – me alejé de él.

-Mi azúcar baja y como caramelos, cuando no puedo comer a mis horas… Los dulces ayudan – dijo removiéndose incómodamente en su asiento, lamentando haberme dicho de su enfermedad.

-¡Oh!

-¿No te disgusta? – casi hizo un puchero, pero en sus grandes ojos azules pude ver un pequeño destello de esperanza.

-¿Que tengas que comer caramelos y sepas delicioso? – la glucosa baja no me disgustaba. ¿En qué pensaba ese chico?

-¿Es un no?

-No, no me disgusta – lo volví a atacar con mi boca, sedienta, hambrienta más de ese sabor, pero sobretodo de su distracción.

-¿Quieres entrar? – preguntó con sus grandes ojos azules, esperanzados, con sus manos aun en mi cabello y las mías en su pecho, sintiendo los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

-Me da miedo dejar el auto en la calle – los papeles estaban a mi nombre y tenía seguro, pero aun así. Era un auto de un cuarto de millón, no podía dejarlo así nada más, estacionado en la calle, por muy bonito que fuera el vecindario.

-Puedes entrar con mi clave, dejé mi auto en casa de papá y él me llevó a la boda... Por qué sabía que yo no iría por mi propia cuenta, a pesar de que Carlisle es como mi tío… Ese edificio naranja de tres pisos es el estacionamiento – señaló por el parabrisas.

Amaba la manera en que se movían sus labios al hablar, pasando de vez en cuando su lujuriosa lengua por ellos, dejándolos brillantes y aún más rosados.

-Me gustaría entrar, pero apenas si te conozco – me alejé de él y pegué mi espalda a la puerta.

¡Después de que lo ataqué como si él fuera una pobre oveja y yo un león, le digo que apenas si lo conozco!

Solo me he acostado con dos chicos, en el último año de preparatoria y en el último año de universidad. Nunca fui de las que se acostaban con un extraño que conocieron en un bar e hicieron la _caminata de la vergüenza_ al día siguiente por el campus.

Beau sería el primero.

-Lo sé – dijo tocando el puente de su nariz como si fuera a subir un par de gafas y después miró su mano y frunció el ceño-. Yo no hago esto tampoco. Con mi enfermedad y unas cosas raras en mi cabeza… no es que haya una larga fila de chicas esperando por mí.

-Tal vez sí. Tal vez este es tu número, ser lindo y caballeroso, lucir tímido y recatado, así atraes a las chicas a tu guarida, con tus grandes ojos azules y labios besables… Las follas hasta hacerles puré el cerebro y las abandonas como trapos usados una vez que todo acabo.

No me estoy quejando, quiero ser la siguiente.

-¡No! – me miró tan horrorizado, como si lo acabara de acusar de desollar cachorritos.

Lo miré por un minuto entero.

-Nunca me había gustado alguien así, suena estúpido. No todos los chicos somos así, ¿sabes? Y menos yo. Soy torpe, soy raro, tengo ansiedad y ataques de pánico, TOC… No soy el partido ideal y debería de callarme, porque en realidad quiero que subas… - suspiró cerrando los ojos, avergonzado.

-Ok, te creo.

Lo que fuera que me llevara directo a su cama.

No es que creyera en el ciegamente, pero era taaaan lindo y quería acostarme con él. ¿Eso no tenía nada de malo o sí? Que una chica quiera tener sexo solo por tenerlo…

Encendí el auto y avancé hasta el edificio naranja de tres pisos que señaló e introduje el código que Beau me dijo, en el pequeño tablero que abría la puerta del garaje.

- _Oh la-la_. Cuanto lujo – dije al entrar al estacionamiento y subir al segundo piso. Me sentí más segura de dejar el auto en ese lugar, estaba muy, muy iluminado y había autos caros estacionados en cada caja numerada.

-Lo dice la chica con el auto deportivo de cuarto de millón.

-Es una especie de préstamo. Te lo dije.

-También mi apartamento, Carlisle me lo renta a una cantidad estúpidamente ridícula. Jamás podría pagar un lugar como este. Cada edificio tiene un pequeño restaurante, gimnasio y sauna, lavandería de monedas y una lavandería con personal para la ropa cara de los inquilinos. Tenemos piscina en el patio donde los vecinos hacen parrilladas en el verano. Ahora la piscina tiene el agua calientita. Y el último solo hay penthouses. Es como un hotel de lujo con suites.

¿Oh, este era el edificio del que me habló Carlisle? Wow. Entonces de aquí sacaba más dinero para los niños Cullen, porque todos ellos eran muy derrochadores.

De una manera u otra Beau me hubiera dado nauseas. Ya que lo conociera como hoy en la boda, o cuando visitara a los Cullen o siendo vecinos, porque le aceptaría el apartamento que me ofreció Carlisle en un segundo y más ahora que sé que es un lugar seguro.

Como que me agradaba la idea de que lo hubiera conocido de igual manera, pero como lo conocí fue mejor, porque hoy vamos a darle duro contra el muro.

¡Yei!

* * *

Little Perverts! Rompieron su propio record! SIETE COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!

 **AlejandraDeBiebs** Yo tambien solia verme mas joven de lo que era, antes era joven y bella y ahora tengo ojeras... buaaaahh! Cuida de la piel bajo tus ojos desde ahora, a los 30 me lo agradeceras! jejejeje

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** OMG seis años ya?! Voy a llorar. Es lo mas bonito que me han dicho! Espero actualizar cada semana y solo por hoy, **te dare un spoiler**... Empieza con **L** y termina en **EMON!**

 **Fran Ktrin B** **lack** Mi Francita Bella! Si todo suena muy lindo y excitante en teoria y siempre y cuando no sean familia de sangre, como los Cullen (aqui, en crepusculo y en vida y muerte) y con Ness y Jacob en Bad Romance, pero ya cuando es de sangre y en la vida real... IUK!

 **CCNH . Tributo - Runner** Oh my gaaaaah! Amé tu comentario! Me hizo muy feliz y si tus vecinos te molestan por gritar como una fangirl shipeadora de OTP diles que se busquen una OTP y se pongan a shipear como fangirls!

 **Ladyvani** Hay que esperar un poco para ver si podemos o no confiar en la Comuna Cullen!

 **Vero** Hola pequeña, no tengas miedo, mi pequeño fandom: las Little Perverts son un lugar seguro. No tengas miedo de salir de tu zona de confort. Me alegra mucho que hayas salido y animado a dejar un lindo comentario. Muchísimas gracias.

 **Guest** Oh! Muchisimas gracias! Pero a la otra escribe tu nombre preciosa! O precioso!

 **BESSOS!**

Ahora, a esperar sus tomatazos!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

El apartamento de Beau estaba en el piso tres, era lindo, amplio y de espacio abierto. Era un apartamento tipo estudio con paredes de ladrillo expuesto. La cocina estaba justo a la derecha, junto a la puerta. Su cama estaba junto a la pared de la derecha, sobre ella tenía fotografías de Phoenix y Seattle en blanco y negro. La sala era blanca y estaba casi a los pies de su cama, tenía una pantalla plana sobre una mesa baja y en la pared izquierda un escritorio, así como un librero lleno de libros… no había ni un solo pequeño huequito vacío.

Una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida en su escritorio y este también estaba lleno de libros viejos de tapa dura, otros más nuevos junto a las ventanas, con las cortinas ya cerradas. La cama era tamaño King y ocupaba mucho espacio. Si, mis ojos se siguen yendo en dirección a la cama.

Todo estaba decorado en blanco, gris y naranja ladrillo, como el exterior. Tal vez los apartamentos ya venían amueblados. Investigaría después.

El apartamento era lindo y olía a naranja, como si por la mañana Beau hubiera limpiado su hogar y el olor a limpiador se quedó en el aire.

En las esquinas y a todo lo largo de la pared había libros y más libros, acomodaditos en el suelo, en forma vertical, en orden alfabético y en altas columnas unos encima de otros.

Unas cuantas prendas de ropa estaban en la sala y un par de corbatas en uno de los bancos de la cocina, como si Beau se hubiera cambiado varias veces y no se hubiera decidido hasta el final que usaría en la boda.

-Lo siento – murmuró tomando la ropa y la lanzó al armario que estaba entre la cocina y lo que supuse que era el baño.

Pero luego lo pensó mejor y sacó todo y comenzó a colgarlo en su debido gancho, en su lugar correspondiente, cuidadosamente, con mucha diligencia.

Su TOC se veía por donde quiera que miraras. Desde los libros acomodados en el librero y alrededor de las paredes en el suelo, hasta en la manera en que estaba acomodando su ropa una y otra vez. El olor a limpio en el lugar tal vez se debía a que limpiaba todos los días, porque no había ninguna mota de polvo o algo fuera de lugar, excepto la ropa que seguía acomodando de una manera u otra en su armario.

Dejé mi pequeña maleta en medio de la sala y el _plop_ llamó su atención.

Yo estaba ahí para algo y él lo sabía.

Dejó de intentar acomodar su armario y su mirada de ciervo cegado por los faros cambio a: _voy a follarte como se me dé la gana y me lo vas a agradecer_ , en solo un segundo. Tragué saliva y me quité los guantes, el abrigo, la bufanda y él imitó mis movimientos. Jamás en mi vida pensé que ver a un hombre quitarse la corbata se sintiera como un latigazo contra mi clítoris.

Gemí mitad asustada, mitad excitada cuando en dos zancadas estaba frente a mí, hundiendo sus largas manos en mis rizos artificiales y me estampó contra su librero.

Hundió su lengua en mi boca y volvió a hacer la cosa del remolino, lo tomé de los hombros para aferrarme a algo antes de que me cayera ahí desmayada, pero eran muy anchos para mis manos.

¿Qué demonios? Se veía más del lado delgado que del musculoso bajo el saco de su traje.

Se alejó de mí y me arrancó el suéter y tomándome de la presilla de los jeans me guió hasta su cama, mordiéndose el labio y mirándome como si me fuera a comer viva, caminando de espaldas hasta sentarse en ella y atraerme a su regazo.

-Me gusta tu cabello… -susurró de manera ronca, debajo de mi oído derecho enredando los dedos en mi cabello de nueva cuenta.

-Y a mí el tuyo.

-¿Qué color es…? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos, lamiéndose los labios.

-No sé… Yo digo que es rubio fresa…

-No… Es… más metálico… Es color… cobre – susurró, pasando su pulgar por mis labios entreabiertos.

-Ok – repliqué sin aliento, pues su otra mano soltó el broche de mi sostén.

-Y tus ojos, wow… Nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color… Son dorados, son hermosos. Edythe… Eres tan hermosa – susurró uniendo nuestras frentes.

Nunca nadie me había dicho que era hermosa. Excepto mis padres y eso nunca cuenta.

Con dedos suaves y algo temblorosos bajó los tirantes de mi sostén por mis brazos, bajando la mirada con cada centímetro que la prenda revelaba de mi piel desnuda.

Se lamió los labios y tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mis pezones con los pulgares.

-Tan hermosa – besó mi garganta y hundí mis dedos en el suave pelo de su nuca.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me dio una mirada maliciosa, junto con una sonrisa letal, antes de morder mi pezón hasta hacerme chillar y retorcerme en su regazo.

-Beau – jalé su cabello e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, solo para encontrarme con pequeñas estrellas de plástico pegadas a su techo. Como unas que solía tener de niña, brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Mírame – me tomó de la nuca y unió nuestras frentes de nuevo.

Sus ojos eran más negros que azules en ese momento y eran hermosos.

Nuestra respiración se mezcló, la suya dulce y apetecible y me hizo preguntarme si en el _todo_ sabia dulce… como una paleta de dulce… o de las congeladas que venden en los camioncitos en el verano. Definitivamente yo quería lamer su paleta.

-¿Puedo desvestirte? – pregunté jugueteando con los botones de su camisa negra.

Yo estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y él estaba completamente vestido.

-Adelante – se acostó en la cama con las manos bajo su cabeza y una mirada tímida.

¿Ahora era tímido? ¿Después de que me dejó los pezones mordisqueados, rojos y adoloridos?

Me incliné hacia adelante y abrí su camisa, solo para encontrar la camiseta interior sin mangas. Me bajé de su regazo y me arrodillé entre sus piernas y abrí el cinturón, el botón y bajé el cierre.

-Tienes que levantarte y quitártelo todo…

-Las damas primero.

-Yo ya estoy casi desnuda.

Me alejé un poco solo para verlo de pie, gloriosamente alto frente a mí que aún estaba de rodillas. Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras se quitaba la camisa y sacudía las caderas para que el pantalón bajara con la gravedad.

El bulto en sus boxers grises llamaba mi nombre y la gota de humedad en la tela me dieron unas ganas locas de lamerla.

Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada hacia arriba, solo para ver cómo se quitaba la camiseta sin mangas y mi mandíbula cayó abierta.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! – lo señalé poniéndome de pie y él me miró asustado.

-¿De qué hablas? – giró mirando a su alrededor, pero al no encontrar lo que me ofendió me miró otra vez.

-Como… ¿Por qué te ves _normal_ … pero estás así? – lo señalé con la mano sin creer lo que veía.

-¿De qué hablas? - trató de cubrirse con los brazos, pero le di un manotazo.

-Para citar a Emma Stone en _Crazy Stupid Love_ … ¡Parece Photoshop! – lo señalé igual que a Ryan Gosling.

-Oh – sus mejillas se colorearon y desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar menos a mí.

Mientras, yo aproveché para comérmelo con la mirada.

No, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Guapo, adorable, tímido y con ese cuerpo?

Algo había mal en él… Ah, sí. NO ESTABA DENTRO DE MI.

Terminé de desnudarme y él me miró con la boca abierta. Sabía lo que veía, mi cuerpo tonificado, mi abdomen duro y marcado, mis brazos y mis piernas fuertes, un cuerpo que tampoco quedaba con mi cara, pero lo ignoré, era más importante desnudarlo.

Lo ataqué sin importarme nada. Absolutamente nada, más que él era lindo y me distraería por un momento. Él igualó mi loco entusiasmo sin dudarlo.

Terminamos enredados en sus sabanas. Él pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y después sus labios siguiendo el mismo camino. Yo cerré los ojos y disfrute de su lengua y labios.

-Dime si lo hago bien – susurró antes de hundir su cara entre mis piernas, sin darme oportunidad de preguntar a que se refería.

Di un salto en la cama y grité conmocionada. Había leído cientos de veces, en libros sucios que las chicas del club de teatro se pasaban en secreto y por supuesto en el porno, pero no se comparaba con real.

Sentí mis pies arder, el fuego se propagó por mis piernas, mis muslos, mis caderas, mi vientre, mis senos, mi pecho, mis brazos y manos, mi cara… hasta convertirme en una masa temblorosa en llamas mientras él me comía como si fuera una fruta. No solo usaba su lengua, sino sus labios, sus dientes. Lamio y bebió hasta que casi quedé ciega.

Creo que a eso es a lo que se refieren las personas cuando dicen: no te toques ahí o te quedaras ciego. Es por que el placer te deja ciega, sorda, sin aliento, con el corazón a toda marcha.

Sentí mis huesos de goma y cuando recuperé la visión, vi a Beau flotar sobre mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Lo hice bien?

-Eres un mentiroso de mierda, dijiste que solo te habías acostado con una chica y no sé qué estupidez… Alguien sin experiencia no hace eso – reproché.

-Dije que no tenía mucha experiencia, no que fuera un santo. Veo mucho porno… Como… _mucho_ … -abrió mucho los ojos, enfatizando la palabra-. Algunas personas dirían que es un problema, pero eso no importa ahora…

Sip, no importaba.

-¡Mi turno! – dije alegremente, como si fuera mi turno en la rueda de la fortuna.

Yo tampoco tenía mucha experiencia. Los chicos me rechazaban porque me veía muy joven, casi una niña, así que afortunadamente nunca conocí a nadie con tendencias pedófilas, que quisiera estar conmigo solo por mi apariencia.

Recordé cada escena que he leído y visto sobre sexo oral y comencé mirándolo a los ojos, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo y en la punta revolotee mi lengua alrededor. Beau puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer la cabeza en el colchón, lamiéndose los labios. Bueno, no era tan difícil, no era ciencia de cohetes hacerle esto a un chico, es muy diferente a una chica, porque tienes que encontrar el punto exacto… Esto me gustaba…

-Esa es una mala idea – masculló, alejándome por los hombros.

-¿Lo hice tan mal? – sí, soné tan patética, tan… ingenua.

Mierda.

-Créeme, eso no es. No creo que quieras tragar sin que te dé oportunidad de decidir si lo quieres o no.

-Oh – eso era… considerado.

Me tomó de la cintura y sin esfuerzo me lanzó sobre mi espalda y caí en el colchón rebotando. Como un depredador se acercó hacia mí sobre sus manos y rodillas, sus manos abrieron mis rodillas hasta acomodar sus hombros entre ellas y subir un camino de besos y mordiscos de mis rodillas al interior de mis muslos y me mordió como si fuera comida, continuó mordiendo su camino hasta mis senos.

Arañé su espalda, me retorcí debajo de él, ansiando que me llenara, pero él seguía besando y mordisqueando la piel que encontraba en su camino.

Sus labios llegaron a mi boca y me besó de nuevo de esa manera que me dejaba con la cabeza dando vueltas. Pero se alejó de mí abruptamente.

 _¿Qué carajos?_

 _¿Ahora qué?_

-¿A dónde vas? – caminó hacia una puerta a la izquierda de la cama.

-Emmett me dio estos como regalo de bienvenida, en el verano - regresó del baño con una caja alarmantemente grande de preservativos. Me mordí el labio al ver su erección balancearse con cada paso que dio.

-¿De dónde los saco? ¿De _Costco_? – pregunté atónita.

-No tengo idea, cuando lo vea le agradeceré – dijo rompiendo la caja con fuerza, cuando perdió la paciencia al no encontrar la pestaña que la abría y los paquetitos plateados salieron volando por todas partes.

-¡Están nevando condones! – exclamé tratando de atrapar uno.

Ambos nos reímos, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando lo vi rodar el látex por su dureza, hincándose en la cama junto a mí. Me lamí los labios, lamentando que no me hubiera dejado continuar lamiéndolo.

-Date la vuelta – ordenó, volteándome él mismo, me levantó de las caderas, empujándome contra él, empalándome, abriéndome, llenándome de un solo golpe.

 _Ow. Eso dolió._

-Mierda, cuidado… - había pasado un tiempo.

-Lo -embestida- siento -embestida-, no -embestida- puedo embestida- esperar.

Gimió enterrándose en mí con demasiada fuerza y enterró los dedos en mis caderas.

-¡JODER! – grité de dolor/placer y se me cruzaron los ojos, al enterrarse en mi profundamente.

-Voy a hacer que se sienta bien para ti – metió su pulgar en mi boca.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que gemir y apretar sus sabanas con mis puños.

Lamí y chupe su pulgar imaginando que era su polla, comenzando a disfrutar de las duras envestidas.

Apreté las sabanas en mis puños, retorciendo mi trasero contra él y susurró en mi oído:

-Suficiente – sacó su pulgar de mi boca, lo llevó a mi clítoris y vi estrellitas.

.

Desperté con Beau a mi lado, durmiendo como un pequeño ángel, sus labios entreabiertos y el cabello revuelto.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

Estúpidas mariposas.

Me levanté de la cama y todo me dolió.

No me importaba que Beau hubiera mentido, valió la pena meterme en su cama y dejarlo hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, excepto cosas del trasero.

No me sentía lista para que el profesor Beau me desflorara por ahí. Lo de anoche se sintió más doloroso que mi primera vez. A Beau le gustaba lo rudo, lo que veía en las porno.

Lo vi dormir un rato antes de meterme a su baño y ducharme. Esperaba que no le molestara mi atrevimiento, no sabía en que se enfocaba su Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, tal vez no le gustaba que tocaran o movieran sus cosas sin su permiso, solo sabía que le gustaba la limpieza y el orden. Ya lidiaría con ello más tarde.

El baño era gris con blanco y cromo. Un inodoro, un amplio lavamanos con los productos acomodados por tamaño. La ducha era grande con tina integrada y en la esquina estaba el jabón líquido, champú y acondicionador de Beau. Por eso tenía el cabello tan bonito, grueso y sedoso.

No utilicé nada suyo, yo llevaba mi neceser, porque se suponía que pasaría la noche en un hotel.

En mi cara, en mi pecho y entre mis piernas tenía una ligera irritación causada por su barba. Ardía un poco, pero era increíble al mismo tiempo.

Salí de su baño envuelta en una de las toallas limpias que estaban debajo de su lavamanos y fui recogiendo mi ropa del suelo, que parecían migajas de Hanzel y Gretel. Las doblé, las metí en mi bolso y saqué ropa limpia.

Iba a marcharme sin despedirme, pero me pareció grosero, aunque hubiera dejado una nota.

 _¡Gracias por la follada! Este es mi número, nos vemos luego ;)_

Si, totalmente grosero de mi parte.

Así que esperé. Me senté en su sala, haciendo una mueca, era como si Beau aun estuviera dentro de mí, me gustó.

Encendí mi celular. Tenía llamadas de todos los Cullen, de Esme, de Carlisle.

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco.

Llamé a Esme.

-¡EDYTHE! ¡Edythe! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tienes jovencita? ¡Estás en un gran lio! Estás castigada indefinidamente – me gritó después del primer timbrazo.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, para no despertar a Beau.

-Deja de gritar –cuchicheé pegando el celular a mi boca-. Estoy bien. Me fui porque me di cuenta de que iba a pasar una semana en esa casa, con esos niños que no conozco y que no me quieren. Nos despedimos anoche…

-¿Dónde estás? Regresa inmediatamente a casa – Esme Cullen estaba muy enfadada.

-Estoy con un amigo, tranquila, estoy bien.

-¿Amigo? ¿Cuál amigo? ¡Tú no tienes amigos!

-¡Oye, gracias! – no tenía que restregármelo así de feo que era una patética chica, que su mejor amiga era su madre.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, acabas de llegar a la ciudad.

-Bueno, tengo uno, ¿de acuerdo? Y me dejó quedarme en su casa – cuchicheé enfadada.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo conoces…

-¿Es un _él_? Estas castigada, le regresarás el auto a Carlisle, estarás en casa hasta…

-Tengo veintidós años. No estoy castigada, no iré a casa hasta que regreses. Ten un bien viaje. Diviértete, usa bloqueador o abrígate bien, no sé a dónde te lleve Carlisle. Te quiero.

-¿Quién va a cuidar a los chicos?

-¡Yo que sé! No son nada mío. Así podrán tener orgias a lo grande sin mí. Te quiero – terminé la llamada antes de que pudiera decirme algo más.

Revisé mis mensajes y la Comuna Cullen me envió cientos. Preguntándome donde estaba, que si estaba bien, que si estaba a salvo. Me preguntaron por qué me fui y por qué lo hice sin despedirme.

Los borré.

 _Hipócritas._

Beau despertó después de las nueve.

Se estiró en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, dio la vuelta y encontró vacío el lugar donde yo estuve anoche y frunció el ceño. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, cuando me vio sentada en su sala entrecerró los ojos y se movió a su mesita de noche y tomó un estuche, sacó un par de anteojos y se los puso.

 _¿Cómo era posible que se viera aún más guapo?_

Despeinado, somnoliento, desnudo y con anteojos. Era algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar a despertar cada mañana.

Quería tenerlo dentro de mí de nuevo, pero mi coñito estaba adolorido.

 _¡Maldito sexo porno!_

-¡Edythe! ¡Te quedaste! – su sonrisa iluminó su rostro y se levantó de la cama.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba completa y gloriosamente desnudo y tomó la sabana, rojo como un tomate, se enredó en ella para acercarse a mí.

Lástima.

-¿Querías que me fuera?

-¡No! – me miró avergonzado y se mordió el labio y… fue la cosa más sensual que he visto en mi vida.

-Aun así, tengo que irme – me puse de pie y caminé alrededor del librero bajo y largo que dividía el área del dormitorio de la sala, el cual tenía… adivinaste, más libros. Me acerque a él para enredar mis manos en su cabello revuelto.

-No te vayas, haré el desayuno.

Sonreí.

-No quiero exceder mi visita. Gracias por darme asilo cuando lo necesité – besé su mejilla sintiendo su áspera barba en mis labios y traté de alejarme.

-No te vayas, quédate un rato más – me pegó de nuevo a él, con una mano apretando mi cadera y la otra su sabana. Me hundí en su pecho cálido, recientemente decorado con mis labios y dientes. Mis manos se posaron en su espalda, sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo delgado y tonificado.

Beau era como la estatua de un dios griego, tallado y esculpido con manos expertas y delicadas que sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Y estaba duro por todos lados… _Todos._

-Beau… no lo sé.

-Vamos, es año nuevo. ¡Veremos el desfile!

Me reí.

¿Por qué era tan tierno? Bien, anoche no fue tierno, fue un salvaje y me encantó. Pero él solo fue una distracción…

Me miró suplicante y quise vomitar.

 _¡No, no las mariposas de nuevo!_

Gemí internamente.

-¡Haré el desayuno! – me soltó y giró hacia la cama. Dio la vuelta de nuevo y miró a todos lados.

-¿Esto es lo que buscas? – tomé su ropa interior del suelo y se la entregué.

-Sí, gracias – sonrió avergonzado y salió corriendo al baño.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Tiene vergüenza de que lo vea desnudo, después de que me dejó lamerlo por todas partes cuando me despertó en medio de la noche?

Salió un momento después de que escuché el agua correr, vestía solo boxers y era delicioso.

-¿Te gustan los huevos? ¿Eres vegana o alguna cosa estúpida como esa? A menos de que si seas, entonces no es estúpida – balbuceó mientras abría el refrigerador.

-No, no soy vegana… Anoche comí carne, si mal no recuerdo – pasé la lengua por mis labios y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

-De acuerdo – susurró muy bajito y comenzó a sacar huevos, queso, leche. Abrió el pequeño horno de su estufa y sacó un sartén.

Lo vi trabajar en nuestro desayuno, sentada en la barra de la cocina, deleitándome con cada movimiento que hacia su cuerpo en forma.

-¿Qué ejercicio haces?

Estaba marcado en los lugares correctos, pero de forma compacta, sus músculos estaban marcados y tensos, no hinchados como los chicos de _Marvel_ y _DC_.

-Yoga.

-¿Con yoga estas así? – no sabía que el yoga podría esculpir los músculos de esa manera. Siempre lo he visto como algo tonto.

-Si… Me diagnosticaron de muy chico… Con la hipoglucemia tengo que comer bien, a ciertas horas, pero los dulces hacen que engordé y eso no es saludable –batió un par de huevos en un tazón, les agregó una pizca de pimienta, un chorrito de leche y comenzó a cortar queso-. No soy bueno en los deportes, me tropiezo con mis propios pies si intento correr. En la preparatoria querían que entrara en el equipo de basquetbol por mi altura y muy pronto se dieron cuenta los maestros de Educación Física y los entrenadores de que no era nada bueno. No se explicaban mi cuerpo… porque parecía entrenar cuando nunca había tocado una pesa en mi vida. Yoga –se encogió de hombros-. Mamá se metió a hacer yoga, una de sus tantas aventuras extravagantes que nunca termina y fue cuando descubrió que eso es lo que yo podría hacer, para estar saludable y así fue. Desde los once hago yoga – se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Lo siento.

-Nah, no es difícil o pesado… Es más fácil subir los niveles de glucosa que bajarlos. Hay chicos que tienen que inyectarse insulina todo el tiempo, o tienen estos aparatos en su abdomen que la administra… Lo mío no es nada.

-¿Te has puesto realmente grave?

-De niño. Estaba en la escuela, me desmayé y comencé a convulsionar a medio patio en el recreo. Asusté como la mierda a mis compañeros y a los maestros.

-¿Convulsionaste?

-Eso pasa cuando no cuidas tu glucosa y baja a niveles alarmantes y peligrosos. Lo único que me pasa ahora es los temblores cuando no como a mis horas.

Hice una nota mental de investigar más, mientras tanto, le ayudé a preparar el café.

Desayunamos omelets rellenos de queso, café y donitas de chocolate de paquete que venden en los supermercados. Beau se levantó y regresó del baño con un par de pastillas de dos colores distintos. Tenía que tomarlas después de cada comida.

-Voy a ducharme, ¿prometes que te quedaras? – me miró como cachorrito cuando terminamos de lavar los platos… y limpiar la cocina como si hubiéramos cocinado para un regimiento entero.

Parte de su TOC. Me pareció adorable.

-Tengo que irme – murmuré moviéndome hacia mi pequeña maleta a un lado del escritorio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Soy tan aburrido?

Sus ojos tan expresivos van a ser mi perdición, juro que casi vi su corazón romperse.

-No, para nada… es… Nunca he hecho esto… quedarme a dormir con un chico, amanecer a su lado, desayunar… No sé cómo… - gesticulé sin sentido a nuestro alrededor.

-Podemos ver la televisión. Te traeré ropa mía para que estés más cómoda… O podemos salir. O quedarnos y ver el desfile.

-Creo que ya terminó – miré el reloj de su microondas.

-De hecho lo grabé. Quédate – besó mis labios y flexionó las rodillas para que su rostro quedara a la altura del mío.

 _¿Cómo podía negarme si estaba a punto de vomitarle encima?_

-Ok.

-¡Genial!

De su impecablemente ordenada cómoda sacó un pantalón de pijama, un par de calcetines y un suéter para mí y lo mismo para él.

-Enseguida regreso – me dio un pequeño beso y se marchó al baño, con una sonrisa casi infantil.

Por esa sonrisa vendería mi alma.

Después de ponerme su pijama, me dediqué a husmear con cuidado, pero Beau no tenía nada fuera de lo común, excepto que su apartamento parecía una pequeña biblioteca de pueblo. Eran demasiados libros y me sorprendió -o tal vez no debí, dado lo que hicimos anoche-, encontrar un ejemplar del Kamasutra en idioma original con ilustraciones de tapa dura y muy antiguo y otro en ingles de tapa blanda y de papel grueso y lujoso con fotografías en blanco y negro de una pareja muy atractiva. Eran fotografías muy hermosas que en lugar de parecer eróticamente grotescas, eran elegantes y jugaban con las sombras. Eran fotografías que podrías encontrar en una galería de renombre en Europa.

Encontré su cartera en donde la dejó, sobre el escritorio y husmeé su interior. Necesitaba saber con quién me acosté y su apellido. A Esme le daría un infarto si se entera que tuve sexo con alguien que acabo de conocer y que ni se su apellido.

Varios billetes que sumaban cincuenta dólares. Una fotografía de una chica joven de ojos azules y un bebé con sus mismos ojos. _Beau y yo. 1988_ , decía el reverso. Eran él y su madre. Tarjetas de crédito. Tarjetas de presentación del Alcalde, de Carlisle de… ¿el Capitán Swan?

Ah sí, tal vez lo conoce, él mencionó que su padre es amigo del alcalde y de Carlisle desde jóvenes, tal vez también de mi jefe.

Beaufort Dwyer.

Septiembre 13 de 1987.

Ojos azules.

Cabello castaño.

1.88m

Donador de órganos.

Su licencia de conducir me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Por el momento.

Los libros que tenía por todas partes eran de Historia. Historia Nativa Americana, libros sobre las tribus, sus tradiciones y demás. Historia Europea, al menos tres libros de cada país y uno de ellos en idioma original. Historia de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Historia Latinoamericana, también dos o tres libros de cada país, en inglés y en español. Historia Prehispánica, en inglés, español y en idiomas que no puedo ni pronunciar de los indígenas latinoamericanos. Historia Asiática, en inglés, mandarín, japonés, coreano, vietnamita, en hindú…

 _Wow._

Mis habilidades detectivescas me dicen que es maestro de Historia.

Pero también tenía a los grandes clásicos de la literatura en tapa dura y en tapa blanda. Así como libros de medicina especializados en diabetes.

Dejé todo donde estaba y cuando salió de ducharse cambiamos las sabanas y bajamos a la lavandería, ambos en pijama. El complejo de apartamentos era muy bonito, unas puertas tenían decoraciones de año nuevo, otras pequeños pizarrones como en los dormitorios universitarios, al parecer solo eran parejas jóvenes las que vivían ahí, Beau dijo que familias jóvenes vivían en los penthouses. Otra pareja estaba lavando su ropa, también en pijama y con resaca, saludaron a Beau con un asentimiento casi sonámbulo.

Vimos el Desfile de Año Nuevo, acurrucados en su sala y ordenamos comida china por la tarde.

Por la noche, dormimos abrazados.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

* * *

 **Fran Ktrin Black** No entendí tu pregunta sobre Bella y Beau, lindura... -.-'

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Espero no te hayas emocionado mucho con el lemon, ya sabes que no es mi fuerte, pero lo intento...

pd: gracias por el spoiler -.-

 **CCNH . Tributo - Runner** Amo tus comentarioooossss! Espero que no hayas gritado en ese capitulo, para que no asustes a tus vecinos, familia o mascota jejeje déjale los gritos a Beau y Edythe jajajajajajaja (guiño, guiño). Ash! Lo se, Mike y su versión femenina son de lo peor, QUITA TE DE AHÍ, ESTORBOO! Pero sirven de algo en las tramas... jejeje Espero que el resto piense igual que tu respecto a la relación de Edythe y Esme, me estoy basando en mi interacción con mi mami jijiji, pero lamentablemente nunca le he llamado desde el apartamento de Beau (Sebastian Stan), después de una noche loca jajajajaja

 **Vero** Todas queremos duro contra el muro con Beau! OMG! Falta un poco para el encuentro, pero así como les prometí que Beau se tardaría en aparecer, pero vendría con todo, cuando se encuentren en esa situación... OMG!

 **BESSOS!**

Ahora, a esperar sus tomatazos por esa pobre excusa de lemon!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

-Beau – mascullé más dormida que despierta.

-Shh, está bien. Solo soy yo – susurró en mi oído, su mano se deslizó bajo los pantalones de pijama que me prestó y mi vientre se contrajo.

-Lo sé… ¿qué haces?

-Necesito estar dentro de ti.

-Estoy durmiendo – refunfuñé pegando más mi trasero a su erección.

-Seré bueno, lo prometo – susurró y me mordió el lóbulo.

Un escalofrió me recorrió y mi ropa interior se humedeció.

-¿Esto es por mí? – preguntó cuándo su dedo se hundió en mí y al sacarlo lo llevó directo a mi clítoris.

-Si – respondí jadeante, mientras su dedo seguía girando en el pequeño nudo de nervios, encendiéndome de pies a cabeza.

-Veré que puedo hacer con esto.

En la oscuridad me desvistió con lentitud. Dejando pequeños besitos en mi piel desnuda. Sus labios se unieron a los míos y dejé que me sedujera con su lengua talentosa.

Esta vez era un beso diferente, no como los anteriores llenos de pasión y urgencia. Este era lento, suave, hecho para encenderme lentamente. Entró a mí despacio, con cuidado, abrazándome, besándome.

Fue lento, dulce. El típico misionero, nada extravagante y atlético de la noche anterior.

Voy a necesitar clases de yoga para ser flexible. Y yo que pensé que estaba en forma.

.

Beau me convenció de quedarme otro día. Hizo esta cosa rara con sus ojos, ojitos de cachorro y un adorable puchero con sus labios sonrosados.

-Anda, quédate otro día. Será divertido –sus ojos azules me miraron grandes y esperanzados y sus labios me tentaban demasiado.

-Está bien – accedí después de otros cuantos minutos de sus suplicas, pero porque quería follarlo de nuevo.

Y de nuevo y de nuevo.

Antes de desayunar sacó un par de tapetes de yoga y comenzó a darme mi primera clase, con música relajante, incienso y toda la cosa.

-Quiero que tu primera clase sea la mejor de las clases de yoga.

-Ya va a ser la mejor de las clases de yoga con el maestro que tengo – repliqué al verlo en sus pantalones de yoga… y nada más.

Si fuera otra persona, me burlaría sin piedad o diría que es la cosa más asquerosa del mundo ver a un chico en pantalones de yoga, pero era Beau y eran pantalones negros, nada de _Lululemon_ , _Goop_ o _Fabletics_.

Y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y debajo de sus pantaloncitos apretados, también.

Quiero morder sus nalgas.

Tenía un muy bonito par de nalgas pequeñas y apretadas, perfectas para que les hincara el diente.

-Um… -se sonrojó con la mirada hambrienta que le di-. Primero respira. Inhala, exhala. Cierra los ojos, relájate. Estira los hombros hacia atrás, no te encorves. Perfecto… Respiras mal, ¿lo sabias?

-¿Qué? – abrí los ojos y lo vi frente a mi frunciendo el ceño tras sus gafas de montura gruesa.

-Respiras mal. De hecho todos lo hacen.

-Pero… ¿Que mierda? Respirar es lo más básico de la naturaleza, es… instintivo, ¿cómo es que respiro mal?

La siguiente media hora aprendí a respirar, modos de respiración, relajación y los que hace Beau cuando le dan ataques de pánico y de ansiedad.

La siguiente media hora fue mi primera clase oficial de yoga.

-Iniciaremos con lo más básico, tus músculos van a doler muy leve, es lo normal. Si te duele el cuello o la cabeza, es que es muy intenso y hay que bajarle un poco. Esto es lento y constante. Muchas personas se frustran con el yoga, porque piensan que van a perder peso de inmediato o estarán tonificados en una semana. Claro que no. Por eso muchos terminan en Urgencias cuando van al Hot Yoga, ¿es su primera clase de yoga y con vapor? Por supuesto que van a terminar mal.

-Cierto – ternura, cree que un poco de dolor me va a asustar. He hecho ejercicio casi toda mi vida.

-Comencemos.

.

Mi pie derecho estaba apoyado en el suelo, mientras sostenía mi pierna izquierda contra mi pecho, rodeándola con mis brazos. Eran más estiramientos que yoga en sí, respirando, escuchando la música y la respiración de Beau a mi lado haciendo la misma postura. Luciendo como una estatua, mientras yo trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Abrí mi ojo derecho y lo miré. Lucia tan… en paz. Los músculos de su pecho, de sus brazos, de su espalda... parecían esculpidos en mármol. Abrí ambos ojos y sin perder mi postura precaria, lo miré abiertamente. La manera en que los ajustados pantalones de lycra negra se aferraban a sus caderas estrechas, marcando apeteciblemente su pene y sus bolas sin ropa interior que disimulara cada contorno.

Mi coño estaba adolorido por nuestra sesión nocturna que duró hasta el amanecer, pero ya ansiaba tenerlo dentro de nuevo.

-Concéntrate – susurró sin abrir los ojos y sus dedos ligeramente tocaron mi codo y fue suficiente para hacerme perder el equilibrio y hacerme caer de nalgas en mi tapete prestado.

Me solté una carcajada y él también. Me ofreció su mano y dejé que me levantara. Sin esfuerzo me levantó hasta llevarme a sus brazos y enredé mis piernas en su cintura. Sus manos, ni tardas ni perezosas, se posaron en mi trasero y me pegó más hacia él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – preguntó viéndome a los ojos y tragué saliva.

Él era tan guapo, tan… perfecto. Sus labios con esa pequeña curva, su mentón fuerte, su mandíbula cuadrada, la barba de días, sus ojos azules, sus pómulos, sus expresivos ojos azules, su espeso cabello castaño.

Pero no solo eran sus rasgos físicos, sino la manera en que me miraba, la manera en que me sonreía…

Me miraba como si… fuera algo importante para él, me sonreía como si lo hiciera feliz.

Suspiré.

Alguien tan perfecto debería tener un defecto. Como la Comuna Cullen. Eran niños hermosos, aparentaban ser buenos y darme la bienvenida a la familia, solo para atrapar a mamá y dejarme fuera. Y eso sin contar el incesto. Puaj.

Pero por muchas ganas de vomitar que Beau me diera, no es que fuera a tener una relación o algo serio con él. Era algo así como primo de los Cullen y se suponía que yo sería una adolescente en unos días. Solo estaría con Beau hasta que regresara Esme… Tal vez podría verlo para follar de vez en cuando.

Lo más seguro es que pronto se conseguiría una novia, una maestra linda y bonita, que siempre le sonriera a sus alumnos y recibiera con una gran sonrisa genuina los regalos de sus pequeños estudiantes. Beau suspiraría por ella cada mañana y se saludarían en la sala de maestros, platicarían sobre su día, sus alumnos, platicarían sobre música o películas, libros… Beau tiene muchos libros, él le hablaría de su favorito y se lo prestaría a ella y pronto estarían saliendo y yo solo seré la chica con la que pasó año nuevo y que se acostó con él a cambio de refugio. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría ir a Beau y mucho menos esa maestra linda y perfecta de mi imaginación.

 _¿Por qué ese pensamiento duele tanto?_

 _¿Por qué duele imaginarlo con otra, si apenas lo conozco?_

Solo es sexo y un techo sobre mi cabeza mientras regresa Esme y yo continuo con la farsa… A decir verdad, esta ni siquiera ha empezado.

.

Fuimos a comer a una cafetería pequeña, yo quería zamparme una hamburguesa; Beau sugirió que fuéramos a otro lugar, pero yo no quería ir al restaurante que mencionó la noche en que nos conocimos.

Esa sería una cita.

Pero nuestra tarde en la cafetería se parecía demasiado a una.

Caballerosamente me quitó el abrigo y lo acomodó junto al suyo en su asiento. Conseguimos una cabina en un rinconcito de asientos verde menta y mesa verde musgo. Demasiado verde, si me preguntas. Era un lugar pequeño y acogedor.

Una mesera simpática que al parecer ya conocía a Beau, nos entregó el menú y ambos ordenamos hamburguesas y Dr Pepper.

-¿Mencionaste que viviste en Phoenix? ¿Vivías ahí con tu familia? – pregunté jugueteando con el salero y pimentero.

-Si… Yo… -suspiró-. Es una historia complicada. Mamá… mamá quedó embarazada de papá cuando se emborracharon. Solo eran amigos. Mamá era… algo alocada en su juventud. Aún lo es –sonrió y sus ojos se derritieron por completo ante el recuerdo de su madre. Las náuseas regresaron-. No creo que ella supiera quien era mi padre, hasta que él la vio conmigo en brazos un año después. Papá hizo las cuentas al preguntarle cuantos meses tenía yo. Supo que era suyo.

-Oh – sí que era complicado. Nada de chico conoce chica, se enamoran, se casan, compran una casa y tienen un bebé, como mi historia, pero la mía se complica cuando cumplí cuatro años.

-Si… Mamá me registró con su apellido y no el de papá, porque no sabía de quien era yo. Papá no tenía ninguna obligación, pero le daba dinero y me visitaba cada fin de semana. Mamá le gusta mudarse mucho, es una nómada, pero siempre regresábamos a Seattle. Cuando estaba en la preparatoria por fin nos establecimos en Phoenix, pero ella conoció a un hombre y se casaron. Phil, así se llama. Él es bueno, pero… me mudé con papá a Seattle para que ella tuviera un matrimonio estable, no quería interferir, era la primera vez que la veía feliz y… establecida. Era su primer matrimonio, era cosa seria. Tuvo muchos novios y nos mudamos con unos cuantos, pero con ninguno se casó, excepto con Phil y hasta la fecha siguen juntos, lo cual es todo un acontecimiento –sonrió con cariño-. Entré a la universidad en Arizona para estar cerca de ella, es decir, es mi madre y la extrañaba, pero no viví con ella, sino en los dormitorios… Después regresé a Seattle a hacer mi maestría, conseguí trabajo aquí y viví con papá, él estaba pasando por un mal momento, uno de sus mejores amigos murió en un tiroteo… también era de la policía.

Beau guardó silencio y sus ojos se volvieron muy brillantes. Estaba conteniendo el llanto. Mi corazón se convirtió en una pasita al verlo así.

-Me mudé de nuevo a Phoenix hace tres, casi cuatro años, cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer a mamá.

-Lo lamento tanto, Beau – estiré mi mano sobre la mesa, él la tomó con amabas y comenzó a trazar las venas de mi muñeca, tratando de distraerse.

Vi el dolor en sus expresivos ojos azules.

Beau asintió y guardó silencio un momento.

-La primavera pasada le dieron de alta –dijo con voz queda, pero trató de sonreír-. Está libre de cáncer, tiene a Phil y yo me regresé a Seattle, papá era ahora el que me necesitaba, de nuevo –suspiró y sus hombros se relajaron. Como si hubiera estado sosteniendo el peso del mundo en ellos-. No mentí, nunca he tenido una novia, solo he salido de vez en cuando, pero nunca se quedaron lo suficiente, había mucho drama en mi vida…

¡Estúpidas! ¿Que no vieron que Beau las necesitaba? Aunque no fuera novias, necesitaba amigos, alguien en quien apoyarse.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia? – parpadeó, eliminando la tristeza de sus ojos y me sonrió… Y quise vomitar.

La tristeza se lavó de su hermoso rostro y me sentí encandilada cuando me sonrió. Sus rasgos se veían suaves, sus grandes ojos miraron los míos, esperando a que me abriera a él como lo hizo conmigo.

-Soy huérfana – balbuceé tratando de concentrarme en algo más que el pequeño hoyuelo en su mentón.

Dios, juro que voy a morder ese mentón la siguiente vez que me esté martillando contra el colchón. Tal vez sea un punto sensible y lo haga correrse. Eso sería divertido de averiguar.

Beau me miró con la boca abierta y tristeza grabada en todo rostro.

 _¿Por qué me mira así?_

 _¡Ah, sí! ¡Mis padres muertos!_

 _¿Ya soy tan insensible a ese tema que mejor me pongo a fantasear con Beau que ponerme triste?_

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Mamá murió cuando tenía cuatro, papá se casó de nuevo cuando tenía ocho. Papá murió cuando tenía doce.

-¡Por Dios! – Beau seguía viéndome horrorizado y apretó aún más mis manos entre la suyas.

-Pero mi madrastra me adoptó. Me quedé con ella y no quedé perdida en el sistema.

-Me alegro. Bueno, no me alegro de que tus padres murieran, sino que… tuvieras a tu madrastra… A menos de que ella fuera como _Evil Queen_ – balbuceó nervioso, llevándose una mano a al puente de su nariz, solo para darse cuenta de que se puso lentes de contacto antes de que saliéramos.

Me reí de él.

-No, ella es la mejor. La adoro –fruncí el ceño y recordé que Esme me envió un mensaje por la mañana y lo ignoré-. Estará en la ciudad en unos días.

Nuestra comida llegó y cuando me soltó extrañe el calor de su mano sobre la mía.

No hablamos por unos momentos, nos dedicamos a comer como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en días, a pesar de haber tenido un desayuno tardío.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? – me preguntó mientras hundía una papa francesa en una pequeña piscina de cátsup en su plato.

-No sé. Tal vez buscar donde quedarme en lo que regresa mamá a la ciudad.

-Hablaba más sobre, a donde quieres ir. Al cine, al restaurante italiano que te dije y que rechazaste hoy…

-¿Podemos ir a un bar? Necesito un trago – en verdad lo necesitaba.

-Hay un pub en el centro que te va a gustar, mi amiga Julia es la dueña. Podemos comer ahí también, las alitas de pollo de mango con habanero son su especialidad.

-Suena peligroso. ¡Hay que ir! – el oficial Hernández, mi pareja en Chicago, digo que tuviera cuidado con lo que comía ahora que era una novata y cuidara mis horarios de comida, que siempre fuera constante y me alimentara bien, o en un par de años tendría una ulcera del tamaño de mi pulgar.

No creo que alitas de mango con habanero estuviera dentro de la comida saludable.

Pero aun no entraba a trabajar.

Mierda, volver a la escuela preparatoria. ¿Por qué acepté ese trabajo?

-¿Podemos ir por mi auto a la casa de papá? – preguntó Beau cuando salimos de comer y tentativamente me tomó de la mano.

Era la primera vez que caminaba con un chico tomada de la mano.

 _Controla tus mariposas de mierda, no le vomites a hamburguesa encima._

-¡Claro! ¿Pero… donde pondré mi auto?

-Podemos usar un lugar de los apartamentos vacíos, el manager del edificio sabe que mi tío es Carlisle. Solo le avisaremos que tomaremos uno y ya.

Era raro que se refiriera a Carlisle como su tío… Ahora soy hijastra de Carlisle… ¿Eso significa que oficialmente soy parte de la Comuna Cullen? Tengo sexo con un familiar que en realidad no lo es, pero sin ser tan espeluznante como los chicos. A Beau lo conocí apenas unos días y ellos se conocen de años.

Eso no me hace incestuosa, solo una zorra.

-¿Seguro no habrá problema? – pregunté caminando de vuelta hacia el complejo de apartamentos.

No habíamos llevado mi auto, no era seguro que consiguiera un lugar para estacionarlo justo afuera de la cafetería y el lugar solo estaba a unas cuatro calles.

-Sí. No te preocupes.

.

El padre de Beau vivía cerca de los Cullen.

¡MALDICIÓN!

Esperaba que no me vieran si pasaban por ahí, o que decidieran visitar a sus primos o algo así.

-Detente aquí – dijo Beau, señalando una pared de hiedra, que rodeaba una de las grandes casas, pero no tan grandes como la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Aquí?

-Si papa está en la casa o si mi madrastra me ve bajar de este auto, querrán saber quién es, quién me trajo, por qué, cómo nos conocimos y harán que te diga que bajes a saludar y si no quieres ellos vendrán a ti.

-Oh. Aquí te espero entonces.

Beau se acercó y me besó.

-A menos de que quieras conocerlos – me dio una mirada tímida y avergonzada.

-No, creo que no. Gracias.

Esto iba demasiado rápido, sin agregarle conocer a los padres.

-Enseguida regreso. Trataré de entrar y salir sin que me vean, pero con mi auto lo más probable es que lo hagan de igual manera. Mantén el auto en marcha y cuando me veas salir, adelántate y nos vemos en el apartamento.

Salió rápidamente de mi auto y casi corrió a la casa de su padre.

Tamborileé mis dedos enguantados en el volante, esperándolo y salté del susto cuando algo parecido a un disparo sonó. Miré alerta a mí alrededor, cuando vi una vieja troca Chevy salir de la casa a la que se metió Beau.

Era roja, enorme y vieja.

¿ _Ese_ era el auto de Beau?

¿Esa trampa mortal?

¡Dios santo!

Seguí la troca roja y no me fui difícil alcanzarla y emparejarme a ella.

Beau me sonrió tras el volante de esa monstruosidad que pertenecía a un museo y me mostró el pulgar. Pero de alguna manera se veía bien en ese auto.

Me adelante a él en el siguiente cruce y cuando llegué al edificio de apartamentos, tuve que esperarlo casi media hora.

Esa cosa era lenta. Pero me hizo imaginar cosas, como conducir en ella en el verano con las ventanas abajo, encontrar un lugar escondido entre las montañas que rodean a Seattle, poner una manta en la parte trasera y ver el cielo después de hacerlo como conejos.

.

-¿Que música te gusta? – preguntó Beau sentándose junto a mí en su sofá.

-De toda, en mi playlist tengo desde el Rat Pack hasta Bieber, pasando por los Beatles, Rolling Stone, Bee Gees, Michael Jackson, Prince, David Bovie, Bon Jovi, Madonna, Backstreet Boys y N'Sync, Britney, Black Eyed Peas, 30 Seconds To Mars, Muse, Avenged Sevenfold, Bruno Mars, Katy, Gaga, Beyonce, Red Riding Hood… Pero ahora estoy como que un poco obsesionada con Years & Years.

-Creo que conozco a todos esos, menos a los últimos.

Posé mi mano en mi pecho, fingiendo conmoción.

-Bueno, es de esperarse, ya eres un señor. Eres un adulto mayor con maestrías y…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – apuñaló mi costado con su dedo índice y yo grité, alejándome.

-¡No! ¡Me haces cosquillas! – ¡¿PARA QUE DIJE ESO?!

La siguiente media hora me persiguió por el apartamento, tratando, logrando y en ocasiones fallando atraparme para torturarme haciéndome cosquillas.

.

Por supuesto que en el pub me pidieron mi identificación y aun así no me creyeron del todo que era mayor de edad. Beau dijo que eso no pasaría si su amiga Julia estuviera en el lugar, pero ella estaba de vacaciones.

La alitas de mango y habanero hicieron que me quisiera arrancar la cara con mis propias uñas. No podía dejar de llorar y querer retorcerme en el suelo agonizando.

Beau se rió de mí, mientras terminaba de comer la orden de alitas y yo tomaba mi pinta de cerveza en un solo trago, con la esperanza de que mi lengua dejara de arder.

No funcionó.

He comido comida mexicana y comida india picante, pero nada como esta cosa salida directamente del infierno.

-¡Te odio tanto en este momento, Beaufort Dywer! – siseé con la respiración agitada y temblando.

-No es cierto, me amas –masculló con la boca llena-. Come esto – me pasó un pequeño Butterfinger que sacó del abrigo en su regazo y yo lo miré.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Cómelo!

Abrí el paquetito amarillo y mordí el chocolate.

¡Fue como magia! El ardor y las ganas de arrancarme la cara desaparecieron casi de inmediato.

-¡Wow!

-¡Te lo dije!

-¿Como…? – metí el resto del chocolate en mi boca y lo mastiqué como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y tal vez lo hacía.

-La grasa cancela lo picante. El pH algo, algo… La capsaicina tiene cualidades grasosas que no se disuelven en el agua… No sé… Algo así, no entendí mucho cuando me lo explicaron, porque estaba rodando en el piso, queriéndome arrancar la lengua. Come chocolate, come pan, mantequilla de maní o toma leche cuando comas algo muy picante y te quieras sacar los ojos.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Mi comida favorita es la mexicana, la auténtica de México, no la _chicanada_ que venden aquí en el país, como _Taco Bell_ o en _Chiplotle_.

-¿Que es _chiconada_ …?

-Es un término despectivo que usan los mexicanos para referirse a algo mexicano que ha sido mezclado con lo norteamericano. Algo mal hecho, hecho a la carrera.

-¿Y tú como sabes tanto? – no creía que eso viniera en sus libros, o tal vez sí.

-La mejor amiga de mi mamá es mexicana y tiene un restaurante en Phoenix, fui mesero cada vez que viví ahí.

-¡Genial!

.

-Háblame sobre tu ansiedad y tus ataques de pánico – susurré esa noche, en la oscuridad, con la vista en las pequeñas estrellas que brillaban en su techo.

Estábamos acostados, acurrucados, nuestras extremidades desnudas y enredadas en el otro.

-La ansiedad la he tenido desde que estaba en la secundaria y los ataques de pánico… cuando diagnosticaron a mamá. Estaba estudiando mi doctorado y… tuve que dejarlo, casi fui internado…

-Oh, Beau – lo apreté más contra mí y él encontró un lugar en mi cuello y hundió la nariz en mi piel.

-Pensé que la perdería, Edythe – susurró con voz ahogada.

-Lo lamento tanto, como quisiera haber estado ahí para ti, lo digo de verdad – sabía más que de sobra, lo que se sentía al perder a un padre y tener a alguien en quien refugiarte.

Perdí a ambos y tal vez estaba a punto de perder a Esme.

-¿Has hablado con alguien de esto? Yo fui a terapia. Ella era genial.

-Sí. Tengo a mi terapeuta de cabecera.

-¿Y te ha ayudado?

-No sé, yo digo que no, pero mamá y papá dicen que estoy muy bien. Que me ven como antes… Pero ellos no viven en mi cabeza. Ellos no saben lo que pienso. Mi TOC se disparó como loco en esa época. No sabía cómo lidiar con la enfermedad de mamá, las quimioterapias, la posibilidad de que… podía perderla.

Sus brazos me apretaron contra él de manera dolorosa.

Pero no me quejé, no me moví. Solo me dediqué a acariciar su brazo y hundir mi mano en su espeso cabello castaño.

-Incluso pensé… cuando a ella le dieron de alta… pensé en internarme por un tiempo, por voluntad propia, no porque los doctores lo ordenaran… pero papá dijo que no habría posibilidad de que diera clases en ninguna escuela si en mi historial médico decía que estuve internado en una clínica psiquiátrica.

-¿Pero eso te hubiera ayudado, no?

-No sé… yo solo sé que ese ya no era yo. Pero papá habló con Carlisle y él me consiguió a mi nuevo terapeuta y me dio el apartamento… Yo no quería vivir aquí de gratis, así que le pago lo que puedo, espero poder pagarle más con este nuevo trabajo que iniciaré pronto.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte, algún disparador que tenga que evitar?

-No. Yo solo… respiro, así como te enseñé. Me concentro en algo, envuelvo mi mente alrededor de ello y continúo respirando profundamente.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Bueno, hay algo – se movió lentamente, hasta estar completamente sobre mí y entre mis piernas.

-Déjame adivinar…

.

-¿Por qué tu apartamento no tiene decoraciones navideñas? – le pregunté a Beau antes de dormirme, el amanecer estaba iluminando el lugar.

No habíamos dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Para qué? Solo estoy yo. Pero si quieres mañana salimos y compramos, para estas fechas ya están en rebaja – masculló con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, así está bien. Solo preguntaba.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y dormimos hasta el mediodía.

* * *

HELLO! It's me! Your Mother Pervert!

Remember me?

Please say you do...

Jejeje Lo sé, lo sé, no es el mejor capitulo con el cual hacer un gran regreso, pero cualquier ship necesita construcción, no? No se puede shipear algo sin tener una base... ademas quiero que amen a Beau. Es una cosa hermosa y sepsy.

Para las que esperan a los Cullen, tengan paciencia, cuando aparezcan aparecerán, así como Beau...

Bien, ya dejaré de parlotear.

Las amo y espero actualizar mas seguido.

KISSES AND LOVE!

PD: nos vamos a bailar el próximo cap! Practiquen sus mejores pasitos...


	12. Capítulo 12

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

La siguiente noche no fuimos al pub, fuimos a un night club a bailar.

Beau no quería, insistió en que se caería con solo intentar dar un paso.

-No es necesario que bailes, solo quédate a mi lado y te usaré de poste, como si fuera una stripper.

Eso lo animó a ir. La idea de que me restregara contra él, le era muy atractiva.

No llevaba en mi maleta ropa para salir a un night club, pero Beau me prestó una de sus camisetas interiores negras, le hice un nudo al costado y estaba lista, usando mis jeans y mis botines. Era invierno y no se vería raro que llevara jeans en lugar de una falda o shorts.

Además, contadas ocasiones he ido de fiesta a un night club porque no tenía una larga fila de amigos invitándome a salir con ellos y Beau era algo así como el primer amigo de verdad que tenía, aparte de Esme.

Beau me prestó unas cadenas suyas que usaba en su época emo, cuando me quejé de no tener accesorios, sacó una caja y dijo: tal vez algo de ahí te sirva. Pensé que serían accesorios de chica, que su lista de ligues de una noche dejaron olvidados. Él solía vestirse de negro, con cinturón de remaches, tenis Converse, muñequeras de cuero y placas de identidad del ejército. Básicamente Beau se vestía de _Hot Topic_ hace diez años y era súper fanático de My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Panic! At The Disco y demás grupos emo.

Me mostró fotografías de el en la universidad, con sus amigos en Arizona y vestidos de emos.

No fue una decisión inteligente, admitió, cuando me reí.

Pero se veía lindo, con toda esa tela negra, contrastado contra su piel pálida y sus ojos azules resaltaban más con los ojos delineados sutilmente. Se veía sexy, si soy honesta. Sería un vampiro muy lindo.

 _Dios, hace diez años él tenía diecinueve y yo doce…_

Beau no me ha preguntado mi edad, supongo que para él estuvo bien que solo fuera mayor de edad… Al menos él me ve mayor de edad… No es que me importe la diferencia de edad, pero si te pones a pensar la edad que teníamos hace diez años, es para dar escalofríos.

Yo apenas estaba lidiando con la muerte de papá, los primeros días de mi periodo y aprendiendo a depilarme las piernas… cuando él ya estaba en la universidad.

Pero ahora que soy mayor de edad, eso no es un problema.

Me miré en el espejo de su baño dándole los últimos toques a mi maquillaje como me estaba enseñando Renesmee en uno de sus tutoriales y lo miré a él arreglando su cabello, a mi lado.

Ambos estábamos arreglándonos al mismo tiempo, para salir a bailar. Se sintió demasiado… familiar, domestico. Como si fuera algo que llevamos haciendo por años, como si fuéramos una pareja viviendo juntos… Porque eso es lo que habíamos estado haciendo estos días juntos, vivir juntos como una pareja joven.

Me dieron náuseas y no de las lindas con mariposas, sino ganas de vomitar porque esta familiaridad, este sentimiento de paz se iba a terminar en un par de días.

¡Incluso ya hasta había lavado mi ropa en la lavandería de monedas!

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y de mi bolso saqué mi identificación, mi tarjeta de crédito y mi placa, los metí en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, junto a mi celular.

-¡El Uber ya llegó! – dijo Beau saliendo del baño y metiendo su celular en el mismo bolsillo que yo de sus jeans.

Me ayudó a ponerme mi abrigo, apagamos las luces, cerró la puerta del apartamento y tomados de la mano entramos al ascensor.

Demasiado doméstico y familiar.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

No todo lo que brilla es oro.

Lo sé.

.

La línea para entrar al Red Rose era increíblemente larga.

-Esta fue una mala idea – dijo Beau, ayudándome a salir del Uber, al otro lado de la calle.

-Déjamelo a mí, dame diez segundos de ventaja – había visto eso en las películas, esperaba que funcionara y no me dejara en ridículo.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar y cuando caminé por la calle saqué mi placa, me dirigí hacia el gorila de la puerta y con toda la confianza que pude reunir se la mostré.

-Adelante – quitó la cadena de terciopelo negro.

-Gracias, vengo con mi compañero – miré a mi alrededor guardando mi placa en abrigo y Beau aún seguía al otro lado de la calle.

El cruzó corriendo, esquivando un auto de puro milagro y casi me da un infarto.

Esperaba que no fuera despedida por usar mi placa para entrar a un club, pero Beau dijo que era el mejor y que siempre había una enorme fila para entrar, pero los policías podían entrar y salir cuando quisieran. Me pareció extraño pero era cierto. Prometo que es la última vez que usaré mi influencia para beneficiarme.

Entramos a bar más cotizado de la ciudad y Beau me sonrió enormemente, diciendo que mi belleza inigualable fue lo que hizo que el portero nos dejara entrar. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Beau dijo que su amiga Julia siempre lo había invitado a venir varias veces, pero él nunca se fue de fiesta con ella.

-¡En serio, eres tan hermosa! – dijo Beau caminando junto a mí, una vez que la puerta principal se cerró tras nosotros.

-¡No es cierto! – dije con una sonrisa y caminamos hacia el guardarropa.

Nos quitamos nuestros abrigos y los dejamos con una chica vestida de negro con corbata roja y nos entregó un plástico cuadrado rojo con un 25 dorado.

-A los dueños del club los trataron de asesinar en Olympia hace poco más de un mes – dijo Beau antes de entrar al club y la música estallara en nuestros oídos.

Lo miré con la boca abierta.

El club estaba lleno, las luces de colores danzaban sobre las cabezas de las personas en la pista de baile y las personas en la barra. Las pequeñas mesas alrededor de la pista estaban ocupadas, al igual que el área VIP excepto una al centro, donde descansaba un gran arreglo de rosas rojas con un par de velitas pequeñas, encendidas.

Tal vez era una sorpresa para alguien que tenía la mesa reservada.

-Julia me contó que tienen las rosas y las dos velas por los dueños… Papá me dijo que les dispararon afuera de un hospital, ¡tuvieron suerte! – gritó Beau en mi oído, mientras bajábamos unas pequeñas escaleras.

-Oh por Dios. ¿Estaban metidos con los carteles? – ¿por qué el lugar seguía abierto?

-No, ese es el por qué. La mafia Rusa quería trabajar con ellos, meter droga aquí en el club y ellos se negaron. Incluso trataron de quemar el lugar, pero ellos no cedieron a las intimidaciones y pagaron con sus vidas… casi.

Eso era nuevo. Usualmente las personas son corruptas y más los dueños de clubs nocturnos, pero a estos por ser buenos casi los matan.

-Julia dice que hay un club de sexo en el sótano del lugar – me dijo Beau al oído, cuando nos acercamos a la barra.

Esa mentada Julia ya me está hartando.

Julia esto.

Julia lo otro.

¡Arg!

 _Celosa._

Pedimos tequila. Un shot para cada uno. Lo bebimos de un trago y Beau me besó inmediatamente después, hizo de nuevo un remolino con su lengua alrededor de la mía y no supe que fue lo que me dejo mareada, si el tequila o su deliciosa lengua. Su mano estaba fuertemente aferrada a mi nuca, obligándome a continuar besándolo… ¡como si quisiera dejar de hacerlo!

-Si piden una bebida de frambuesa corre por cuenta de la casa – nos dijo la chica de la barra cuando pedimos otro shot.

-¿Eso por qué? – cuestioné inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Eso era común en los clubs?

-En honor a la Reina – nos dijo como si fuéramos un par de niños.

-¿Que reina?

La chica me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Julia me dijo, que así le dice el dueño a su prometida – respondió Beau y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

 _Julia blablablá._

-Vamos a bailar – tomé a Beau de la mano y caminé hacia la abarrotada pista, era hora de restregarme contra él.

Beau casi no se movía, veía a nuestro alrededor sin saber qué hacer con sus pies, sus manos. Yo no era la gran bailarina, pero Esme y yo solíamos bailar todo el tiempo.

Miré a mí alrededor, a las parejas que parecían tener sexo con ropa en la pista, al ritmo de la hipnótica música.

-Pon tus manos en mis caderas – lo instruí poniéndolas en mi yo misma.

Beau me miró asustado.

-Velos a ellos, ¿que parece que están haciendo?

Él miró a la pareja a su izquierda y sus ojos azules casi se salen de sus orbitas.

-Parece que…

-Se parece a lo que hicimos anoche, ¿verdad?

Beau asintió y yo moví mi cuerpo contra el suyo de la manera que me muevo debajo de él en su cama. El aire huyó de sus pulmones.

Sus manos se enterraron casi dolorosamente en mis caderas, tratando de seguir mis movimientos y pronto estábamos restregándonos como el resto de los bailarines al ritmo de la música de moda, con las luces casi cegándonos.

Su boca buscó el pulso en mi cuello y su lengua salió para probar mi piel perlada en sudor.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti – dijo en mi oído, moviendo su muslo entre los míos, su mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi trasero.

-Beau… – si seguíamos bailando así… digamos que si fuera chico pasaría una gran vergüenza.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi piel estaba perlada en sudor, mis panties húmedas y mi clítoris palpitando al ritmo del bajo.

-Vámonos – me tomó de la mano y nos sacó del lugar. Recuperamos nuestros abrigos y salimos casi corriendo del Red Rose.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A casa – masculló antes de girar y besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Un taxi se detuvo para dejar a un par de fiesteros y Beau me ayudó a entrar al auto cuando sus ocupantes anteriores aun ni terminaban de salir en su totalidad.

Le dimos la dirección del apartamento de Beau y el resto del camino a casa nos besamos y manoseamos sobre la ropa.

-Nada de sexo en mi auto, jóvenes – masculló el taxista molesto.

-Lo siento – respondí tratando de alejar a Beau, pero él siguió besándome.

-Le daré el doble – masculló besando mi cuello y sus manos bajo mi blusa.

Apenas si logramos cerrar la puerta del apartamento, cuando ya estábamos desnudándonos y haciéndolo sobre la barra de la cocina.

.

-¿Cómo murió tu madre? – preguntó Beau por la mañana en el desayuno.

Me quedé en blanco, la pregunta vino de la nada. Hicimos nuestra pequeña rutina de yoga antes del desayuno. No habíamos estado hablando de ningún tema relacionado a ello. Pero él me contó sobre sus padres, supongo que yo también tendría que hablarle de los míos.

-Um… accidente de auto. Nada dramático. No estuvo durante semanas agonizando, lo que es bueno. No sufrió. Fue instantáneo –traté de pasar el nudo en mi garganta-. No… no recuerdo mucho de ella. No sé si lo que recuerdo son historias que papá me contó y fotografías que tengo con ella o son realmente recuerdos. Tenía cuatro años… - levanté un hombro y parpadeé las lágrimas, para que no se derramaran.

-Lo siento mucho, Edythe – Beau se mordió el labio y sus ojos azules de cachorro me miraron apenados.

-Papá hizo todo lo posible porque yo no sintiera su ausencia, pero tenía que trabajar y mantenernos. Cuando se iba me dejaba con unos vecinos que tenían una hija más chica que yo, pero después se mudaron y papá contrató niñeras… Después conoció a Esme –sonreí y suspiré-. Ella era la madre perfecta. Amorosa, cariñosa, atenta, buena, tierna… La extraño – esta vez si no pude deshacerme de las lágrimas.

Extrañaba a Esme. Demasiado.

-Luego papá… él murió en… un accidente de avión –esa era la historia oficial. Nadie sabía que era de la CIA y yo no andaría pregonando sus secretos-. Tenía doce años y me quedé con Esme. Ella es todo lo que tengo.

Beau me abrazó con fuerza, me bajé del banco de la barra en la cocina y me paré entre sus piernas, dejándome consolar. Tenía mucho que no lloraba por la muerte de mis padres, pues tenía a Esme y ahora ella estaba casada de nuevo y con otros siete hijos aparte de mí.

Hundí mi rostro en el cuello de Beau y a pesar de que hicimos yoga durante una hora, él olía increíblemente bien y sabía mejor. Pasé mi lengua por su pulso y él me abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho.

-No llores, yo estoy aquí – me sonrió enormemente y besó mi nariz.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Lavemos los platos y tomemos una ducha.

Como lo hicimos todas las mañanas, Beau y yo limpiamos la cocina a fondo, hasta dejarla brillante y reluciente.

.

La ducha la tomamos juntos.

Beau trató de tallar mi espalda, pero me daba cosquillas.

-No, yo lo hago. ¡No! ¡Detente! – me reí.

-¡Vamos, será lindo y romántico! – siguió intentando lavarme.

-¡Me haces cosquillas! – grité retorciéndome entre sus brazos, tratando de alejarme de él.

-Anda, ¡siempre he querido hacer eso!

-Solo hemos hecho lo que tú has querido esta semana. Todo lo que ves en tus porno – me burlé. No me estaba quejando.

-Esto no sale en las porno – me besó la nariz, las mejillas, la frente, apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor para que dejara de huir de él.

La sensación de nuestra piel jabonosa y desnuda, resbalándose, tocándose de manera erótica me dejó sin aliento y con ganas de hacer una maniobra peligrosa y tener sexo en la ducha.

Me reí de nuevo cuando sus manos comenzaron a hacerme más cosquillas y casi nos matamos al resbalarnos con el agua jabonosa en la cara cerámica del baño.

.

Beau se mordió el labio y me hizo ojitos de cachorro.

-No te vayas. No aun.

-Tengo que ir por mamá al aeropuerto, Beau. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Me tengo que ir. Inicio mi nuevo trabajo el lunes y esto… - nos señalé a ambos.

-¿Esto qué…?

-Exacto. ¿Esto qué es? ¿Qué fue? – solo fue una pequeña fantasía.

-Edythe… -Beau suspiró con tristeza, mirando nuestras manos unidas- ¿porque siento que esto es un adiós?

 _¡Con un demonio, Beau! No me hagas llorar._

-Por qué lo es, me estoy yendo a casa de mamá y su nuevo esposo.

-Quédate hoy, solo hoy – me rogó con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Beaufort, tenemos celulares, tienes mi correo, nos veremos de nuevo. Solo que no diario y no dormiré aquí. Nos conocimos hace una semana. Nos dejamos llevar por… lo que sea que nos poseyó esa noche en la boda y fue muy divertido y el sexo… A-S-O-M-B-R-O-S-O. Gracias por eso, por cierto.

-Edythe…

-Beaufort…

Su respiración se agitó, sus ojos no me miraron.

-¿Al menos fue real?

 _No lo sé._

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Al menos te gustaba en verdad?

-Beaufort, eres un idiota. No es que este terminando contigo… -en verdad no había nada que terminar porque no éramos nada.

-¿Entonces por qué te vas?

-¡Porque esta no es mi casa, Beau!

-¡Puede serlo!

-¡¿Te estas escuchando?! Tenemos una semana de conocernos. Iniciamos todo esto mal. ¡Me acosté contigo a la hora de conocerte! ¡Y vivimos juntos por una semana! Esto no es normal. Hay que… No estoy terminando contigo, quiero verte de nuevo. Saldremos el fin de semana, iremos a donde tú quieras, o podemos quedarnos aquí…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, señor Dywer.

-¿Lo prometes? – sus ojos de cachorro van a ser mi perdición.

-Sip.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar, esto no se siente bien, Edythe – me abrazó, pegándome a su pecho, envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos, uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Se me hace tarde.

-¡Ño! – hundió su rostro en mi cuello, sus brazos se convirtieron en boas constrictor alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Beau. Te llamaré, te enviaré mensajes en la semana, haremos lo que tú quieras el fin de semana, lo prometo. Pero tengo que irme, iré por mamá al aeropuerto. Déjame ir.

-Bien – refunfuñó soltándome.

Me puse de puntitas y hundí mis manos en su cabello y lo besé, de la manera en que me besa a mí, con lujuria y arrebatadora pasión sacada de novelas cursis.

-Adiós, Beau.

Salí de su apartamento sin siquiera mirarlo y caminé hasta el ascensor, entré al garaje y subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde mi auto era flanqueado por un Audi plateado y un Mercedes blanco.

Dejé mi maleta en el porta equipaje y salí del estacionamiento una vez que puse en el GPS mi destino.

Me sentía como un robot. Solo haciendo las cosas que tenía que hacer. Me sentía vacía. Las mariposas en mi estómago estaban muriendo.

Una calle después, estacioné el auto y comencé a llorar.

 _¿Por qué duele tanto?_

¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera terminado con Beaufort?

Me dije a mi misma que solo lloraría un par de minutos, pero cuando llegué al aeropuerto recibí un mensaje suyo diciéndome cuanto me extrañaba y lloré de nuevo.

En mi mente solo veía sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, escuchaba el sonido de su voz, de su risa.

Lo extrañaba tanto, que era estúpido.

Respiré profundo, arreglé mi maquillaje en el retrovisor. Me veía como la mierda, pero tenía que recoger a mamá de su vuelo de sabrá Dios donde, solo sabía en qué terminal debía estar y a qué hora, según lo que me dijo en el mensaje que me envió días atrás.

El cielo estaba libre de nubes, el sol brillaba en lo alto esa mañana, pero no calentaba. Sentía frío en mis huesos, en mi corazón. ¿Por qué dolía tanto el haber salido de casa de Beau? Apenas si lo conozco. ¡Lo conocí en año nuevo, por Dios santo! Y en realidad no es nada mío.

Pero por esos siete días a su lado, jamás me sentí sola.

¡Y las mariposas! Las estúpidas mariposas que siento a su lado, al ver sus ojos azules, cuando me sonríe, la manera en que mi corazón aletea cuando me abraza, me besa. Jamás dormí tan bien en mi vida, como lo hice a su lado.

Tenía que olvidarme de ello por hoy, no es como si no lo volveré a ver. Yo se lo prometí, nos veremos el próximo fin de semana. Tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo, en mi fachada. Beau me detuvo demasiado en su casa y no pude ir a la escuela por mi uniforme, iré de camino a casa. Supongo que los libros de mis clases ya habrán llegado a casa de los Cullen.

.

Caminé por la terminal de vuelos internacionales desabotonando mi abrigo y desenredando mi bufanda, dentro de la terminal hacía mucho calor. Buscando un asiento vacío donde hundirme en mi miseria mientras llegaba mamá, alguien me jaló del brazo y me hundió en su enorme pecho.

-JAMAS. NUNCA. VUELVAS. A. DESAPARECER. DE. ESA. MANERA. – Emmett me soltó de su abrazo de oso y me tomó de los brazos para zarandearme ligeramente con cada palabra que me dijo.

Tras de él, los niños Cullen me veían aliviados, enojados, resentidos.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Dónde te metiste?

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la boda?

-¡Por Dios, Edythe! ¡Pensamos que algo te había pasado!

-¡Esme dijo que te quedaste con un amigo!

-¿Cual amigo?

-¡Oh, por Dios, cállense ya! – me alejé de todos ellos, ignorándolos, pero Renesmee me siguió.

-Te vi con alguien en año nuevo –susurró interponiéndose en mi camino-. No le diré a nadie, porque somos hermanas y las hermanas se cuidan la espalda…

-¿Qué? – _¿mi hermana?_ _¿Ahora si somos hermanas?_ \- ¿De qué rayos hablas, niña?

-Yo te vi con él.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, no me fui con nadie, estuve en un hotel.

-Con él.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué no te quedaste con nosotros? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque en el momento en el que me descuidé ustedes acapararon a mamá, ella es mía. Es _mi_ madre, no tuya, ni de nadie – mascullé acercándome a su cara como una maniaca, para que nadie más escuchara mis siseos entre dientes.

Renesmee me miró con sus enormes ojos cafés, con el mentón temblándole. Iba a llorar.

-No llores, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor para soportar más llantos.

Ya tenía suficiente con los míos... y los de Beau.

-Yo solo quería ser tu amiga y que supieras que cuentas conmigo – susurró bajando la cabeza, ocultando sus lágrimas con sus largos rizos de cobre.

-Sí, lo que sea…

Di media vuelta buscando con la mirada a mamá entre los pasajeros de los vuelos que estaban llegando. Cuando la vi.

Esme Platt-Cullen, con una enorme sonrisa… y _bronceada._

Resplandeciente como el sol, enamorada y feliz.

Todo lo que yo no era en ese momento.

Mi pecho se apretó y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y corrí hacia ella.

Empujé a las personas lejos de mi camino, desesperada por llegar a ella.

Sus brazos me envolvieron como una manta y nunca nada se sintió tan bien como ese abrazo.

Sollocé abrazándola con fuerza y me correspondió el abrazo.

Necesitaba contarle tantas cosas, pero los niños Cullen llegaron.

-¡ESME!

-¡CARLISLE!

-Mi niña, no llores. ¿Qué pasó? – mamá me consoló acariciando mi cabello, yo solo me hundí más en su abrazo, sollozando en silencio.

-Te ves, rara… Estás muy bronceada – susurré alejándome de ella limpiando mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi abrigo.

-¡Lo sé! Tengo tanto que decirte, Carlisle me llevó a…

Los niños Cullen la alejaron de mí de repente, rodeándola entre todos, abrazándola, diciéndole cuanto la extrañaron.

Y yo me quede ahí, de pie, como en año nuevo. Viendo como la alejaban de mí… de nuevo.

-¡Edythe! – Carlisle se acercó a mí y me ofreció sus brazos, no lo rechacé.

-Es bueno verte, Carlisle. ¿Se divirtieron? –me alejé de él para no arruinar su largo abrigo color tabaco-. ¿Ahora si me dirás a donde llevaste a mamá o sigue siendo un secreto?

Traté de hacer una broma y sonreír.

-¿Estas bien, cielo?

-Ajá – asentí mirando mis botas.

-No lo parece – Carlisle me ofreció su pañuelo y limpié mi cara y nariz.

No fue bonito. Créeme.

-Te lo regreso luego, necesito lavarlo - guardé el pañuelo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Carlisle me sonrió.

-Estamos listos para irnos, Edythe me llevará a casa, tu vete con los chicos – dijo mamá tomándome de los hombros, alejándome de Carlisle y su cara terriblemente preocupada.

-¿Tus maletas…? – pregunté, aun conmocionada de que mamá hubiera dejado a la Comuna Cullen y me hubiera elegido a mí para llevarla a casa.

-Emmett fue por ellas. Ahora si jovencita, ¿qué diablos pasó contigo en año nuevo? – preguntó muy seria cuando salimos de la terminal y yo tragué saliva, asustada.

Mamá nunca maldecía.

-Me dieron nauseas.

-¿Te sientes mal? – su mano voló inmediatamente a mi frente, para tomar mi temperatura.

-No, no hoy… Bueno, si hoy… Pero esa noche… Sentí nauseas, mamá – me detuve entre los autos del estacionamiento para que me mirara realmente.

Sus ojos me miraron y se abrieron como platos al entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-OhporDios. ¡OhporDios! Cuenta, mi niña. ¡Cuenta! – me tomó del brazo, emocionada, como si fuera una chiquilla de preparatoria queriendo saber el ultimo chisme jugoso de las porristas.

-Entremos al auto, hace frío y tu vienes de… sabrá Dios donde, que supongo hacía calor o había playa.

-No cambies el tema, jovencita.

Entramos al auto y en el lio que era la salida del aeropuerto, comencé la historia de la mejor semana de mi vida.

* * *

 **AyelenMara** Sorry por no actualizar rapido :(

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Bueno Edythe le enseñó a Beau, pero tu no sigas sus consejos. NO tienes edad para andarte restregando de esa manera. JAJAJA OMG que pena que yo sepa que es Lady Bug, pero se que es por que un dia estaba esperando que iniciara _Era de Ultron_ y eso estaba antes.

 **CCNH . Tributo - Runner** No te rindas, aun no me rindo con esta historia. No se como rayos terminará, pero si tengo en claro como continua, pero las musas no ayudan mucho. Y no, no recibi tu PM :( BUAAAAAH!

 **Fran Ktrin Black** Todas necesitamos un Beau, por eso lo escribí jajaja. Quisiera ser como Oprah y decir al final de cada capitulo: YOU GET A BEAU! AND YOU GET A BEAU! EVERYBODY GETS A BEAAAAAU!

 _PD: Entendieron la referencia? Lo hicieron? Eh? Díganme que si! Por que sino, he fallado, he traído deshonra a mi familia y a mi vaca... y ustedes le fallaron al Capitán América._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

-Él estaba afuera en el jardín… Lo encontré cuando salí de la fiesta…

-Mmm – mamá refunfuñó.

-Él fue tan lindo conmigo, limpió las lágrimas de mi cara con cuidado y me dio su abrigo y nos sentamos en el columpio y me dijo que su papá es amigo de Carlisle, que él lo encontró escondiéndose en la biblioteca porque las grandes fiestas no son o suyo… -dije en un solo aliento, sin pena y sin vergüenza, chismeando con mamá-. Creo que es por su ansiedad.

Mamá escuchó atenta.

-Me dijo que es maestro. Yo no le dije que soy policía, ya ves que la gente se pone rara o no me cree para nada, como los niños Cullen –mamá ahogó una risa cuando la miré feo-. Solo le dije que trabajo para el Gobierno. Seguimos hablando y… Cuando escuchamos la cuenta regresiva dentro de la casa… él me besó y fue increíble –retorcí mis manos alrededor del volante, mientras nuestro auto avanzaba a vuelta de rueda por el abarrotado estacionamiento del aeropuerto-. ¡Casi le vomito encima! Las mariposas fueron como tú dijiste. ¡Sus ojos son tan azules y besa tan bien!

-¿Ok? – mamá me miró con una mueca.

-Iuk, lo siento – _arg, ¿le acabo de decir a mamá que un chico besa bien?_ -. Luego te escuché y discutimos y fue cuando decidí irme de la casa, porque no conozco a esos niños y me dan mala espina. Así que hice mi maleta e iba a marcharme, pero recordé que quede con él de vernos en la biblioteca y cuando fui él me ayudó a salir de la casa. Le di un aventón a su apartamento, por cierto vive en el edificio de Carlisle ¡y es hermoso! Está genial, quiero vivir ahí cuando esta asignación termine.

-Ya veremos.

-Sí, lo que sea. Y así es como terminé viviendo con un chico por una semana…

-Tenemos que hablar de eso jovencita – mamá me miró enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mamá, usamos condón si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-No, lo que me preocupa es tu actitud rebelde repentina. Y sobre todo tu actitud hacia los chicos. Estaban muy preocupados por ti, lloraron cuando Carlisle y yo nos marchamos, estaban tan asustados de que no te encontraron en la boda. ¿Y qué le hiciste a la pobre Renesmee? Estaba llorando.

-Ugh. Ella me vio irme con él. Pero no creo que haya visto quien era en realidad… porque si no me lo hubiera dicho… Por cierto… Beau es algo así como primo de ellos… sobrino de Carlisle… Así que oficialmente soy parte de la Comuna Cullen. Tuve sexo con un miembro de la familia. Puaj.

Mamá soltó a reír.

-Ya eres una Cullen. ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? Este no es el camino que tomamos de la casa al aeropuerto, Carlisle y yo.

-Vamos a la escuela por mi uniforme, ahora que por tu propia voluntad te metiste a mi auto, te voy a secuestrar.

-No es necesario.

-¡Claro que lo es! _Literalmente_ estaba lloriqueando y moqueando en tu hombro, cuando la Comuna llegó y te arrebató de mi lado.

-Solo son niños, Edythe.

-Lo que sea. ¿A dónde te llevo el Dr. Ricón* de luna de miel?

-¡Oh, Edythe! Primero tomamos un vuelo a Houston, de Houston a la Ciudad de México… pensé que iríamos a Cancún, pero ahí tomamos otro vuelo a Costa Rica y dije, ¡es aquí! ¡No! ¡Tomamos un avión privado que nos llevó a Rio de Janeiro!

-¡¿Fuiste a Rio?! ¡Wow!

-No, solo fue una parada, tomamos una avioneta… la cual… ¿Lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Carlisle… ¡piloteó la avioneta a una isla privada!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿También pilotea? ¿Hay algo que Carlisle no haga? Ciertamente es todo un Marty Stu.**

-¡El lugar era hermoso! –mamá ignoró mi mini insulto-. La isla tiene un hotel con solo dos suites, en la otra suite estaba… ¡a que ni sabes quién!

-¡No, obvio no lo sé! – me reí frenando en el semáforo.

-Te vas a desmayar.

-¡Ya dime mujer!

-Coraline Cole tu amada Coco de Red Riding Hood y…

-¡¿Y quién?! – OH. DIOS. ¡OH DIOS!

-River…

-¡NOOO! – ¡Coco y River de nuevo juntos! ¡Voy a morir! Si, lo sé, ya estoy bastante grandecita para estar _shipeando_ celebridades, pero ellos son el uno para el otro.

-¡Sí! ¡Y se veían totalmente lindos! – mamá y yo nos hicimos fans de Red Riding Hood desde que solo subían videos a YouTube, antes de que se convirtieran en la nueva sensación súper extra mega explotada de la música y ganaran Grammys y Oscars y uno los viera hasta en la sopa. Literalmente en la sopa, hicieron un jingle para la Campbell's.

Espera…

-¡Se supone que no son novios! Se supone que ella es novia de Oliver Applebaum.

-Bueno, si es que son novios, Coco lo está engañando con el baterista de su banda.

-Fueron novios en la preparatoria y se supone que terminaron cuando se hicieron famosos y después se hizo novia del otro vocalista –no tenía que decírselo, ella lo sabía y a ambas nos destrozó el corazón cuando terminaron-. También se dijo que Oliver era novio de su mejor amiga, Valentina Reddington.

-Pues ya ves como son los chismes de los famosos. Y en Hollywood todos andan con todos – mamá dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos. Era la cosa más adorable, verla enojarse porque los famosos no eran fieles.

-Me hace tan feliz que Coco este de nuevo con River. ¡Son OTP!

-Les tomé una foto por si quieres verla, Carlisle me ayudó, se suponía que era una foto mía en la playa, pero obviamente se las tomó a ellos.

Dejamos nuestros chismes hollywoodenses y me estacioné en la Preparatoria Halloway. Parecía un castillo pequeño, con torres, gárgolas, de piedra gris y ventanales.

-Wow, es más imponente que en las fotografías.

-Me parece tétrico – dijo mamá bajándose del auto.

-Es mejor que estar infiltrada en la mafia… Por cierto, Beau me llevo al Red Rose, un night club popular en la ciudad, a los dueños les dispararon por no querer trabajar para la mafia rusa. Los policías pueden entrar cuando quieran y… usé mi placa para no hacer fila. Me sentí tan corrupta y como de una película. ¡Fue increíble! – me reí enlazando mi brazo con mamá y nos dirigimos a la gran puerta de la entrada.

El interior de la escuela era cálido, con paredes de madera oscura con interminables pasillos. Gracias al cielo había señalamientos hacia las oficinas, estaban a la izquierda al final del pasillo principal.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Iba a ser de nuevo estudiante de preparatoria.

.

La secretaria era amable, de cabello oscuro y corto. Después de que me presenté me dio a firmar unos papeles y a mamá le dio el reglamento escolar y la hizo firmar un documento de responsiva y firmó en la hoja donde decía que la llamaran en caso de una emergencia, también puso el nombre y número de Carlisle.

-A él no le importara – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cuando la cuestioné.

Por fin, me dieron mi uniforme.

Ugh, tenía que usar un saco todos los días. Odio los uniformes con saco, el uniforme de gala de los lunes que usaba en la preparatoria en Chicago nunca se ajustó bien. Todos parecíamos un montón de niños con sacos de papa.

Pensé que el uniforme nuevo seria el típico de preparatoria privada, saco azul marino, falda gris, calcetas azul marino, camisa blanca, zapatos negros. El uniforme diario: suéter azul marino o chaleco tejido, polo blanca, calcetas azul marino y zapatos. Y para rematar, corbata, en ambos.

Podría pretender que era mi uniforme de policía.

Pero esto… esto era otra cosa.

-Um… ¿qué clase de sacerdote pedófilo violador, diseñó este uniforme? – murmuré tomando la ropa que fue puesta frente a mi después de darle mis medidas a la secretaria.

-¡Edythe! – mamá me codeó, fuerte, en el estómago, sacándome el aire.

-Puedes usar leggins bajó la falda en temporada de invierno, cariño. No es necesario que te enfermes –dijo la secretaria, se llamaba Carol, según la identificación que colgaba de su cuello.

-Es bueno saberlo – también usaba leggins en mi otra preparatoria.

-Este es tu uniforme deportivo – me entregó una camiseta blanca, una polo de algodón, una camiseta de tirantes, un short y un pantalón de deporte, así como una chamarra deportiva. Las blusas eran blancas con el escudo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo, el pantalón y el short azul marino con dos franjas blancas a los costados y la chamarra azul marino con el escudo de la escuela en la espalda.

Si, ese era algo más normal. Pero el uniforme escolar, el que iba a usar todos los días, frente a mis nuevos hermanos y hermanas, frente a otros alumnos y frente a ¡MAESTROS!... Eso era sacado de una de las pornos de Beau, o de una fantasía de un empresario japonés. Parecía sacada de un anime.

¿Qué escuela americana usa este tipo de uniformes?

Era un uniforme tipo lolita. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Falda azul marino de cintura alta que llegaba a medio muslo, con tirantes, un par de rayas horizontales blancas en el dobladillo de la falda y en los tirantes; blusa blanca de cuello Peter Pan y la corbata era un moño negro. Calcetas arriba de la rodilla. El saco era pequeño, llegaría justo en donde llegaría la cintura de la falda, debajo de mis costillas, era gris, con el escudo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo, bordado en hilos plateados.

¡Oh por Dios! Casi parecía disfraz de Halloween de estudiante zorra.

Haciendo a un lado mi shock inicial, me puse a pensar en todas las prendas de ropa innecesarias que utilizaría como fachada para mi trabajo.

Un gasto tan innecesario, tanta ropa que espero no necesitar todo el resto del año escolar. Tantas personas allá afuera sin que abrigarse y aquí estoy yo, una adulta haciéndose pasar por una adolescente, usando ropa innecesariamente cara y ridícula.

Carol me dijo que necesitaban tomarme una fotografía para mi nueva credencial. No estaba preparada para eso.

Debieron avisarme, aún tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz enrojecida, mi cabello no estaba peinado.

-¿Y si le doy una _selfie_? Salí algo linda y tiene fondo blanco.

Carol me miró sin expresión alguna, acostumbrada a lidiar con las peticiones pretenciosas de chicos que se sentían superiores a ella. ¡Pero esto era una emergencia!

Busqué en la galería de mi celular y le mostré la fotografía en cuestión, era una _selfie_ regular, con la pared de la escalera de la casa de Carlisle de fondo, era una buena luz fotografía, la luz entraba por la ventana y hacia que mis ojos se vieran perfectamente dorados, mi cabello estaba alrededor de mi cara, lizo y peinado. Mis labios tenían una pequeña sonrisa. Mis pestañas se veían kilométricas.

En serio me veía linda… y de dieciséis años. Era lo más importante.

-Mire, es esta – le mostré la fotografía a la secretaria y ella sonrió.

-¡Aw, te ves tan linda! Solo por ti, haremos una excepción.

Y así es como salí de la escuela con una nueva identificación, uniforme de stripper y reglamento nuevo… y me recordaron que Renesmee Cullen me daría el recorrido el lunes y me estaría esperando ahí mismo en la oficina.

 _Rayos._

 _._

Carlisle le llamó a mamá camino a casa, ellos acaban de llegar y nosotras no estábamos.

-¡La estoy secuestrando! ¡La llevaré de nuevo a Chicago! – grité para que Carlisle me escuchara.

-Dice Carlisle que tiene recursos y que nos encontrara – dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

-Soy policía, se cómo desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-Carlisle dice que nos apuremos, que compraron comida y si no llegamos rápido, Emmett se acabará todo.

Ambas sonreímos y cinco minutos después llegamos a casa.

Tendría que disculparme con Renesmee y tal vez el resto. Pero me interesaba más disculparme con ella, pues sería mi boleto de entrada. Ella me daría el recorrido y dijo que me presentaría con sus amigos. Necesito a esos amigos.

Y quiera o no, necesito a los Cullen.

.

Entramos a la casa por la puerta de la cocina desde el garaje y nos recibieron, nada más y nada menos que tres sirvientas, con todo y el uniforme como se ve en las películas con personas estúpidamente ricas.

-Yo llevaré esto a su habitación señorita – la más joven tomó mi maleta aun en mi hombro y las bolsas de lavandería con mi nuevo uniforme.

-Ah, um… ¿Qué?

-Señora bienvenida – la mujer que se veía mayor de las tres, tomó el abrigo de mamá y su bolso.

-¡Oh, gracias! – las mejillas de Esme se enrojecieron, igual que las mías.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

-Los chicos ya sirvieron la comida en el comedor, las están esperando – nos informó la chica que quedó en la cocina y mamá y yo nos miramos.

Nos lavamos las manos, ahí mismo en la cocina y la chica me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo.

En el comedor estaba un gran despliegue de comida rápida. _KFC, McDonalds, Little Ceasar's, Taco Bell_ y gaseosas de todos los sabores.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! – nos preguntó Emmett, con las manos en las caderas, tratando de lucir amenazador.

-Fui a la escuela por mi uniforme y a firmar unos papeles – respondí sentándome a la mesa.

Conté a los niños, faltaba uno.

Renesmee no estaba.

-¿Y Renesmee? – le pregunté a Edward, frente a mí en la mesa.

-Dijo que no se sentía bien – se encogió de hombros.

-Está sexteando con Jake – dijo Alice y Edward la miró feo.

Me levanté de la mesa.

-¿Cariño a dónde vas? – preguntó mamá, pero la ignoré y subí las escaleras con rapidez.

Le dije al Capitan Swan que no podía con la angustia juvenil, esto está fuera de mis capacidades. La Academia no me entrenó en cómo hacer las paces con tu hermanastra cuando la tratas como la basura. Dame un campo de tiro interactivo y seré la mejor tiradora y romperé el record, dame a un delincuente con un cuchillo en la mano y lo desarmare en un par de segundos, pero esto…

Hablar con una adolescente estaba más allá de mis capacidades, por eso no tuve amigos en la preparatoria, ni en la universidad.

Dios, soy una patética, mocosa chillona.

Al parecer Renesmee no les dijo a los chicos lo que le dije en el aeropuerto, tener que disculparme con siete niños seria agotador.

Toqué a la puerta de Renesmee.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero dormir – dijo con voz queda y yo giré la perilla. No tenía cerrado con seguro.

-Soy yo, ¿puedo entrar? – pregunté abriendo su puerta. La habitación tenía las cortinas abajo, impidiendo que el sol de la tarde entrara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar.

Entré a la habitación en penumbra y caminé hasta la cama que tenía un pequeño bulto.

-Entré en pánico -comencé-. Pensé que… No sé qué pensé… Nunca he tenido amigas con las cuales compartir secretos y mucho menos hermanas… Lo más cercano que tengo a una mejor amiga es Esme, mi madre y eso es súper patético… Y sí, me fui con un chico… Me fui con él porque estaba dolida, lo encontré en el jardín y me consoló… Mi corazón se rompió cuando vi a mamá con todos ustedes… ignorándome.

-¡No te ignoramos! – se giró en la cama y encendió una lamparita de noche.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-No, tus eres la que siempre se aparta de nosotros, hicimos todo lo posible por integrarte a nosotros, pero tú eres… Tú eres tan genial, te ves tan… madura. Te ves como nosotros pero sabemos que no lo eres. Hay algo en ti que nos intimida… Sabes manejar un arma, te vas con chicos, bebes cerveza en la casa… ¡Tú eres la que nos aparta! Ese día en la boda, preferías hablar con los amigos de papá que con nosotros. ¡Nos ignoraste y en tu cara se veía cuanto odiabas estar ahí! Jake te vio y me dijo dónde estabas, pero me advirtió que lo más probable es que no querías compañía y cuando salí te vi besándote con alguien. No le dije a nadie, pensé que era un novio que te había seguido desde Chicago, pensé que era romántico y dije: tal vez por eso nos ha ignorado, porque ha estado esperando la oportunidad para escabullirse y no le quiere dar tantas explicaciones y me quedé callada, no le dije a nadie ni cuando Esme me preguntó. Y pensé que si te guardaba ese secreto nos haríamos amigas, pensé que actuarias diferente, pensé que _eras_ diferente… Pensé que no te integrabas a nosotros porque somos muchos y tú eras la intimidada por nosotros… pero en realidad solo eres una perra.

 _Auch._

Respiré profundo, tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi pecho.

-Lo soy. Soy una perra que le hace daño a todo el mundo –Era totalmente verdad. Mamá el día de su boda, a Beau esta mañana, a Renesmee-. Pero esa no es mi intención, lo juro. En serio. Hay que empezar de nuevo, poco a poco, y si, ustedes son demasiados niños. Somos demasiadas personas en esta casa. Parecemos la familia de _Los Tuyos, Los Míos y los Nuestros_. Y gracias por guardar el secreto y no decirle a nadie… Hoy le dije a mamá todo. Él… es un chico increíble, pero no creo que… - me quedé callada, entre menos supiera Renesmee, mejor. Así no tendría que mentirle.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? – preguntó con ojos grandes y brillantes.

-No sé –es tu primo Beau-. Hay que olvidarnos de eso. Lo que debería de importarnos es que… tú y yo… - me senté a su lado en la cama y tomé su mano-. Siento haber sido una perra contigo en el aeropuerto… Soy una perra celosa que no quiere compartir a su madre con ustedes, pero lo superaré. Además, tú serás mi guía en la escuela el lunes y me presentarás a tus amigos, como dijiste la otra vez. Empecemos de nuevo, tenme paciencia. Por favor.

Renesmee guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio, pensando.

-¿Y me dirás que hiciste esta semana? Ya sabes… _Eso_ … Si quieres no me digas quien era…

-No lo sé, Renesmee… esas cosas son… privadas – y además lo hice con tu primo.

-Oh.

-Te puedo decir que hicimos cuando estábamos vestidos – ofrecí con una sonrisa y ella la respondió.

-¡Trato!

-Ven, vamos a ver que migajas nos dejó Emmett.

Renesmee saltó de la cama y entrelazó su brazo con el mío y comenzó a brincotear camino a las escaleras y tuve que seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Jake es tu novio? – pregunté mientras bajábamos las escaleras dando brincando con ambos pies cada escalón.

-¡Sí! Toda mi vida he estado enamorada de él. En diez años, nos vamos a casar.

-¿En serio?

-Sip. Él es como… mi primo. Su papá, el tío Billy, es el mejor amigo de papá-. Jacob solo me veía como su hermanita o algo así, pero yo siempre, siempre lo que querido, desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero para él no era más que otra de sus primas… hasta este verano cuando me dijo que si podía besarme. Pensé que era una broma, pero cuando no respondí, él me besó y fue asombroso.

Emmett dijo que en el verano le crecieron las tetas a Renesmee, la mire brincotear a mi lado y supe porque Jacob hizo un movimiento con la pobre e ilusionada Renesmee.

-¿Cuándo podré conocerlo?

-Lo más probable es lunes. Hay que checar tu horario con los nuestros y ver que materias compartimos – dijo Renesmee cuando llegamos al comedor.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, pudimos rescatar comida de la gran bocota de Emmett – dijo Edward entregándome una hamburguesa, una rebanada de pizza y una pieza de pollo frito.

Alice me entregó una bolsita de papas francesas y Bella me dio otra rebanada de pizza.

A Renesmee, Rosalie y Jasper le entregaron su parte de la cena y Carlisle le entregó un pay de manzana. Mamá tomó el pay de cereza de su regazo y me lo entregó.

-¡No se vale, ustedes dijeron que se comerían eso! Si ellas no estaban en la repartición, es su problema – se quejó Emmett engullendo un muslo de pollo con una mano y una hamburguesa doble con otro.

Era asqueroso.

-Una pregunta estúpida – levanté la mano después de que me comí la mitad de mi hamburguesa en dos bocados. Era igual de elegante que Emmett.

Los Cullen me miraron.

-¿Porque tienen tres sirvientas si siempre comen comida rápida?

-Estaban de vacaciones navideñas, regresaron ayer y se dedicaron a limpiar la casa, espera a que inicien las clases y verás que son necesarias. Son siete adolescentes desastrosos y comelones – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-No somos desastrosos – se quejó Jasper y Rosalie casi se ahoga con su bebida.

Emmett eructó a mi lado.

-¡Emmett! – Carlisle casi se desmaya.

-Lo siento, pero yo siempre digo es mejor afuera que adentro.

-Ok, Shrek – dije antes de darle una mordida a la pizza.

.

Los chicos hablaron sobre las clases el lunes y Renesmee habló de los horarios, fui a mi habitación por el mío y cuando los chicos se pasaban la hoja para verlo, me llegó un mensaje.

Era de Beau.

Era una selfie suya en el baño, sin camisa y frente al espejo. No se veía su cara, solo sus apetitosos labios.

 _Te extraño. Me extrañas?_

Decía el mensaje.

No debí abrirlo en el comedor, con mamá, Carlisle y la Comuna Cullen. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y casi me caigo de la silla al ver sus abdominales en la pantalla del celular.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Renesmee, a mi lado.

-Aja, sí.

-¿Era él?

-Um…

-Te pusiste roja -cuchicheó-. Era una _dick pic_?

-¡Renesmee! – la miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Si lo era?

-No.

-¿Quieres ver una de Jake?

-¡NO!

Renesmee soltó a reír y yo recuperé mi horario de las manos de Edward; estaban garabateados sus nombres en las clases que compartiría con ellos.

-Todos tenemos clases contigo – anunció Jasper, como si no hubiera visto ya mi estropeado horario.

-Tendrás Gimnasia con Jake y sus amigos los lunes y los viernes – dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa, tomando el horario y la pluma para anotar sus nombres-. Te caerán muy bien.

Edward gruñó.

.

El temido lunes llegó.

No estaba lista.

No quería estar lista para ser una adolescente de nuevo.

Pero ahí estaba, vestida con mi nuevo uniforme. Ya puesto no se veía tan mal. Definitivamente me veía como una adolescente y Alice ajustó el saco para que me quedara bien, solo unas cuantas puntadas a los lados.

Renesmee el fin de semana posteó un video sobre el maquillaje de regreso a clases y yo lo seguí al pie de la letra. Era un maquillaje sencillo, sombras neutras, un toque de iluminador, delineado en café oscuro en lugar de negro, labios con brillo de cereza, cejas definidas con polvo en lugar de gel o delineador. Me veía totalmente como yo, solo había realzado mis atributos, como lo llamó ella en su tutorial.

-¡Toc toc! – Renesmee entreabrió mi puerta y la vi con el mismo uniforme.

Mi mochila de cocodrilo que me regalaron en navidad, estaba lista, como la de una buena y diligente niña. Contenía mi iPad, un par de libretas y el libro de Historia Europea que utilizaría hoy. Solo usaría tres libros en físico, el resto los descargué en la Tablet. La escuela era muy moderna.

-No sé qué hacer con mi cabello – murmuré aun viéndome en el peinador.

Renesmee dejó su mochila, de cuero color tabaco, junto a la mía en la cama y se acercó a mí.

-Me gusta tu maquillaje.

-Y deberías, usé tu tutorial.

-¡¿En serio?! – su rostro se iluminó y sus manos volaron a su pecho.

-Sip.

-En ese caso, como prácticamente hice tu maquillaje, tal vez debería de peinarte también – tomó mi cepillo del peinador y comenzó a pasarlo por mi cabello.

-Gracias.

Renesmee deshizo los pocos nudos y tomó una liga e hizo una alta coleta con mi cabello.

-¡Ya regreso!

Salió corriendo y regresó casi de inmediato con una pinza para el cabello y una diadema con pequeñas perlas.

-Se va a ver súper lindo, ya verás.

Conectó la pinza y yo solo la miré.

-¿Me hiciste una coleta, me rizaras el pelo y me pondrás eso? -señalé la diadema-. ¿No se verá raro?

-¿Quién de nosotras dos tiene un botón de oro y ha sido nominada a varios premios?

-Ok – me reí de su expresión enfadada.

Una vez que la pinza estuvo caliente, Renesmee cepilló de nuevo mi cabello y tomó un mechón, lo enrolló en la pinza y lo dejó ahí unos segundos e hizo lo mismo con el resto de mi cabello. Pensé que duraríamos una eternidad y tendríamos que saltarnos el desayuno.

Pero no.

Terminó en menos de cinco minutos, soltó la liga y pasó los dedos por mi cabello rizado, lo dividió peinándolo hacia el lado derecho y posó la diadema en mi cabeza.

-¡Oh, wow! – me miré en el espejo. En verdad me veía bonita. Joven, inocente incluso.

Sería la mejor policía encubierta en una preparatoria, solo faltaba relacionarme en los círculos correctos y acabar con lo que fuera que había ahí dentro.

Cosa de nada. ¿Verdad?

-¡Lista! – Renesmee anunció, una vez que estuvo contenta con el resultado.

-Muchas gracias.

-Quédate la diadema y la pinza. Es muy fácil rizarse el cabello así.

-¡Ajá! – quien lo diría.

-Vamos a desayunar. Tú me llevaras hoy, ¿verdad?

-¡Si, claro!

Tomé las llaves del auto de mi mesita de noche y las metí a mi mochila y ambas bajamos a desayunar.

.

En el comedor ya estaban mamá y Carlisle, Jasper, Edward y Bella.

-¡Ow! ¡Mírate con tu uniforme! ¡Te ves tan tierna! – mamá se puso de pie y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, para llenarla de besos.

-¡Mamá! – la hice a un lado.

-Ya extrañaba verte así – me abrazó, besando un lado de mi cabeza.

-Se me hará tarde – refunfuñe saliendo de sus brazos.

Me senté junto a Renesmee en el comedor, al parecer nadie tenía un lugar fijo, excepto mamá y Carlisle. Todos se rotaban los lugares. Era raro.

El resto llegó y comenzó a servirse el desayuno de los grandes platos llenos de huevos revueltos, fruta y tocino. En las jarras había té, chocolate, café y jugo de naranja.

Todos hablaban sobre el inicio de semestre, las actividades que realizarían después de clases. Carlisle dijo que el próximo domingo vendrían visitas.

Amigos de Carlisle. No entendí mucho, pues me distraje con un mensaje de Beau.

Nos habíamos escrito todos los días. Él dijo que estaba nervioso por su nuevo trabajo. Dar clases era intimidante. Pero él lo amaba.

 _¡Buena suerte en tu nuevo trabajo, Edythe!_

¡Buena suerte en el tuyo también!

 _¿Cuál se ve mejor?_

Me envió varias selfies.

Camisa lila muy, muy claro que casi se veía blanca, saco color ciruela, pantalones negros y abrigo gris.

Traje gris oscuro con camisa azul cobalto y corbata azul marino.

Traje azul marino con camisa roja y corbata guinda.

Me mordí el labio mirando a mí alrededor. Los chicos hablaban sobre las clases, Carlisle y mamá discutían algo sobre un menú.

 **Definitivamente el primero. Te hace ver más lindo, elegante y moderno. Debes verte profesional pero de manera en que tus alumnos te vean abierto. Sabes a lo que me refiero?**

 _¿Crees que soy lindo? :o ;)_

 **¡Cállate! :***

 _¡Hablamos más tarde! Ya quiero que sea el fin de semana :P_

 **Yo también ;)**

Terminé de desayunar junto con los chicos y antes de levantarnos Marla, Karina y Jenny –Renesmee me dijo sus nombres después de la cena, cuando nos reconciliamos-, levantaron los platos deseándonos un buen día.

Mamá y yo nos miramos, cuando nos quitaron los platos de las manos, nosotras mismas pensábamos llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos. Ya sabes, como las personas normales que éramos.

Solo teníamos un par de días viviendo con sirvientas y era muy raro. Ellas recogían, limpiaban, lavaban, cocinaban… era raro después de toda una vida haciendo todo por nosotras mismas. Y comíamos en el comedor y no en la cocina, como ella y yo solíamos hacer por las mañanas. El comedor solo era para la cena en ocasiones especiales. No aquí con los Cullen.

Sentarme en el enorme comedor de los Cullen era demasiado. Éramos muchos, y al parecer seriamos muchos más el fin de semana, lo único que capté de la conversación es que vendría el alcalde y sería una cena formal el domingo.

Ser una más de la Comuna Cullen me iba a hacer envejecer con tanto ajetreo, eso son contar con mi empleo.

* * *

*Se refiere a Ricky Ricón

**Personaje ficticio aparentemente perfecto. Mary Sue es su versión femenina.

Estoy intentando algo nuevo. Espera larga = capitulo largo.

Que les parece?

No?

Ok, ya me voy...

 **Fran Ktrin Black** Beau te manda un beso, de esos que dejan mareada y horny a Edythe. Jejeje Me siento generosa, hoy. Enjoy!

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Feliz cumpleaños adelantado! Yeeei, ya vas a sacar tu INE! Mummy is really proud of you. My Little Pervert, isnt Little anymore! Just PERVERT! jeje Todas mis historias comparten un universo, por que son historias originales. La unica que es historia dentro de otra es Pink Moon (donde Nessie es una princesa extraterrestre), Valentina Reddington (en un futuro muy, pero que muy lejano, Edythe) es la que protagoniza esa pelicula. Todo eso estaba en la Tablet que murio. BUUUAH! Nunca has visto el meme (o como dice Sebastian Stan, miimii), del Capitán América que dice: ENTENDÍ ESA REFERENCIA ? Por cierto, has roto el corazon de tu Mother Pervert al no ver sus peliculas...  
pd: WHAT THE F*** Toda una vida siendo tu madre y no se que eres de Mexico? OH MY GAAAAH! Que bueno que estas bien! Siempre me sorprendo cuando tengo LPs de Mexico. Siempre son del resto de Latinoamerica, España, tengo LPs viviendo en Irlanda, en EUA, Pero en Mexico? OMG! Mis hermosuras, manifientense!

 **CCNH . Tributo - Runner** Oh, vaya que se va a adaptar jajajja pobre pequeña policia de bolsillo jajaj que mala, verdad? LOL

 **AyelenMara** Recuerda que Edythe es una perra. Esta Renesmee me agrada, es linda, inocente y buena amiga. Me gusta mas que cuando es protagonista... Hum... Tendré que pensar todas mis malas decisiones en sus fics... Oh God...

 **Ladyvani** Chiquilla, donde habias estado toda mi vida? Tu si entiendes! Es como Marvel y DC yo misma se los dije en undisclosed Desires. Ademas, nadie muere... Excepto Pietro (Snow en Black The Beast) muajajaja

PD: TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO! Por favor, cuidense mucho. Las cosas que estan pasando a diario alrededor del mundo, rompen mi corazon cada vez. Ya sea desastre natural o atentados... me duele cada titular, cada numero que dan de victimas...

Mis dos hogares... hermoso Mexico y mi hermosa Inglaterra hay sufrido mucho este año. No queda nada mas que hacer, que encomendarnos a nuestro Dios particular y agradecerle cada dia que seguimos aqui.

Las amo.

Kisses and Love

 **Victoria Wittaker - Mother Pervert**

pd 2 : Coco = Nessie

River = Jacob

Valentina = Edythe

En el universo de Teenage Dream/RRH


	14. Capítulo 14

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

Todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones por nuestras mochilas y Emmett a, y cito: _mearse_. Me cepillé los dientes y me miré otra vez en el espejo, con mi uniforme. Fingir que era mi nuevo uniforme de policía era algo reconfortante. Me puse mi abrigo gris de doble botonadura sobre el uniforme, una bufanda y guantes azul marino; bajé las escaleras jugueteando con mis llaves y viendo de nuevo las selfies que me envió Beau.

Renesmee ya me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, muy emocionada.

-Va a ser increíble. Primero tenemos que ir a la oficina, tengo que firmar que ya nos conocimos y al final de las clases tendrás que firmar que te di el recorrido, me cuenta como crédito en la clase de Estudios Sociales.

Mamá llegó corriendo de no sé dónde y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Buena suerte cariño, sé que lo harás muy bien – besó mi mejilla y sacó su celular.

-¡Mamá, no! – dije riéndome cuando comenzó a tomarme fotos como si fuera mi primer día de clases.

Renesmee posó junto a mí, abrazándome.

-¿Lista para irnos? – preguntó Alice alcanzándonos en el garaje, abriendo las puertas de su auto amarillo canario.

-Edythe me va a llevar – dijo Renesmee, petulante, caminando hacia mi auto.

-¡Pero ya habíamos quedado que yo la llevaría el primer día de clases! – Alice refunfuñó.

-¡Pero yo seré su guía! – replicó Renesmee,

-Alice me puedes llevar la próxima semana. Renesmee es mi guía, la asigno la escuela – intervine.

-Pero yo te pedí primero.

-Te compensaré modelando para otro de tus videos – traté de contentarla. Los Cullen eran mi boleto de entrada y tenía que hacerme más cercana a ellos, porque para bien o para mal, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad… nuestros padres eran marido y mujer, lo que los convertía en hermanos.

Además, me aun resonaba dentro de mí las palabras de Renesmee, sobre ser una perra, que era yo la que los alejaba.

-¡¿De verdad?! Porque tengo un vestido hermoso y perfecto para ti. Para el baile… - comenzó su parloteo.

 _¡Oh Dios! ¿En qué me metí?_

.

Renesmee parloteó sobre su novio Jacob, las clases, los profesores, las fiestas a las que ha ido y sobre el alcalde, su suegro que la adora.

-Se perfectamente que Jacob solía estar súper enamorado de Bella, pero ella solo lo veía como amigo, obviamente. Me dije a mi misma que en algunos años podría tener una oportunidad con él, tenía que ser paciente. No me importaba esperarlo, esperar a que me notara, pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto. Por eso en el verano, cuando estábamos en nuestra casa en Forks, me invitó a La Push, la reserva india. Fuimos solo nosotros dos, caminamos por la playa y hablamos sobre todo y nada… Nos sentamos en un árbol caído en la playa, es blanco por la sal, sus ramas parecen patas de araña, es hermoso… Jacob y yo estábamos viendo a los turistas jugar en la playa y me dijo: _¿te puedo dar un beso?_ Y pensé que era de lo más extraño, porque no necesitaba mi permiso para besar mi mejilla, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de mis labios y me enojé. Porque eso no se vale, él sabía lo que siento por él, no era un secreto, ¿sabes? Y le dije que no jugara y le me dijo que no lo hacía y me preguntó de nuevo y yo no respondí y me besó. Y fue el mejor beso del mundo. Fue tierno, dulce y me pidió ser su novia. Estamos juntos desde el verano y hablamos mucho sobre nuestro futuro. Se va a graduar este verano e irá a la universidad, a mi aun me faltan dos años de preparatoria. Mientras yo estoy en la universidad en Pre-Med y Administración de Negocios, él va a ir a la escuela de Leyes y cuando me gradúe haré mi especialidad en Dermatología mientras él hará su posgrado y nos casaremos. Él será abogado fiscal y yo tendré mi propia línea de maquillaje y cuidado de la piel. Y cuando tenga treinta y cinco tendremos bebés, tendremos gemelos. Aun no decidimos que género. Pero viviremos en California, él hará campaña para el Congreso cuando los gemelos tengan tres años y cuando tengan ocho haremos campaña para la Presidencia.

Renesmee suspiró soñadoramente, viendo por la ventanilla, cuando dejó de hablar y se dio cuenta de que estábamos entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Busqué mi nuevo aparcamiento en las filas numeradas, sin decir nada. Trataba de procesar su parloteo.

Wow.

Esa niña sabía lo que quería, como, cuando, donde. No sé si me quería burlar de ella o admirarla. Pero por mientras, me quedé callada. El nudo en mi estómago se agrandó cuando bajé del auto y Renesmee me tomó del brazo.

El estacionamiento parecía una concesionaria de la Lincoln, Mercedes, Audi, BMW. Chicos salían de sus autos deportivos del año en su uniforme enterrado bajo capas de abrigos, gabardinas y suéteres, bufandas y gorritos de lana.

Mi primera clase era Algebra con Rosalie.

Y después…

Geografia con Jasper.

Español con Edward.

El almuerzo lo compartía con todos.

Después tenía Historia con Renesmee y al final del día, Gimnasia con Jacob y sus amigos.

El resto de la semana si tendría clases con Bella y Emmett. Pero me tomaría un día a la vez. No podía pensar en este momento en el resto de la semana.

Mientras caminábamos le envié un mensaje al Capitán Swan.

 **Señor, estoy a punto de entrar a mi primer dia como estudiante en el Colegio Halloway.**

El respondió de inmediato.

 _Buena suerte oficial. Recuerde venir cada viernes a llenar los formularios y los informes._

 **Sí, señor.**

Caminamos por el estacionamiento lleno de autos como el mío, como el de los niños Cullen, incluso unos aún más lujosos y caros. Niños se abrazaban deseándose feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados, presumiendo sus regalos de navidad: los autos con pintura nueva y reluciente, sus vacaciones en Ibiza, Suiza, Cabo…

Por supuesto, Renesmee saludó a medio mundo y ellos le sonreían y saludaban de vuelta, mirándome a mí.

Tragué saliva y traté de sonreír, a pesar de sentir el corazón en mi garganta.

-Ella es mi hermana Edythe.

-¿Otra?

-¿De dónde saca tu padre a niñas lindas?

-¿De una agencia de modelos?

-¡Es la hija de la esposa de papa, cállense! – se rio alejándonos del grupito de chicos y chicas.

-¿Quiénes son esos?

-Unos compañeros de laboratorio. Después te presento con propiedad, tenemos que ir a la oficina y tengo que mostrarte tu primera clase y tengo que correr al otro lado de la escuela para ir a la mía. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Entramos a la cálida escuela llena de chiquillos riéndose, bromeando, abrazándose, todo parecía normal. Pero no lo era, por eso estaba yo ahí.

No fue difícil encontrar lo que buscaba. Renesmee se detuvo en seco y giró, tomándome de la mano y tomó otro camino por los largos pasillos.

-¿Por qué…? – no terminé mi pregunta, giré para ver sobre mi hombro y vi a un grupito de chicos molestando a un chico delgado y bajito, rubio.

-Nada, tú no viste nada.

Oh, claro que vi.

-¿No debemos ayudarlo?

-Nop. A pesar de vernos civilizados y eso… esto es como el Ghetto, cada uno se cuida las espaldas.

 _Oh Dios._

Pronto estuvimos en la oficina y Carol nos recibió con una sonrisa. Firmé aquí y allá, me dieron una hoja con las clases que tomaría ese día y tenían que firmar, Renesmee también firmó las mismas hojas que yo y nos desearon un buen día.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! – chilló Renesmee a mi lado en el casillero, cuando dejé mi abrigo y mi pequeña mochila con el uniforme deportivo y una toalla que usar en las duchas. No dejé nada de lo que llevaba en mi mochila. Solo era la Tablet, una libreta y el libro de Historia Universal. No estaba pesado. Mi uniforme de policía, ese si estaba pesado. El chaleco antibalas pesa menos de cinco kilos y que decir del cinturón, con el arma, la defensa extensible, el taser, la linterna, las esposas, las corbatas de plástico, el radio, la navaja, los cartuchos de repuesto…

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué te tengo aquí, es real, estas aquí. Eres una de nosotros… aunque no sé si es un… un beneficio o… - se mordió el labio desviando la mirada y caminamos en silencio hasta mi primera clase.

-Hey, que bueno que ya llegaron – dijo Emmett junto a Rosalie.

No sé por qué pero Emmett se veía incluso más grande y… amenazador, había algo diferente en él… ¡Sus ojos! Sus ojos no lucían cálidos y juguetones, se veía… Sus facciones eran duras, su mirada de acero.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Tú y Rosalie se van a quedar aquí hasta que Renesmee y yo vengamos por ustedes para llevarlas a su siguiente clase. ¿Entendieron?

-¿Por qué?

-Eres nueva… y… Solo hazme caso, Edythe – su tono suplicante me tomó desprevenida.

¡¿Que estaba pasando?!

¿No es solo porque soy la nueva verdad? ¿Es por lo que ocurre en este lugar? Pero si soy sobreprotegida por mis nuevos hermanos, no poder ver qué sucede y en cuanto más rápido sepa que está pasando, más rápido poder salir del uniforme de estudiante y ponerme el de oficial de policía.

-Sí, está bien – le respondí a Emmett y él sonrió, jovial, lleno de vida.

-Nos vemos más tarde. ¡Diviértanse!

Rosalie me sonrió y entramos al aula semivacía.

-¿Dónde te quieres sentar? – me preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Dónde te sientas usualmente?

-En medio, en la segunda banca.

Caminamos por las dos filas centrales y pusimos nuestras cosas en la segunda banca respectivamente.

-¿Estas nerviosa? – me preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, algo.

-No lo estés. Solo quédate a nuestro lado y todo estará bien. Eso espero.

Cuando la maestra entró me puse de pie y le entregué el papelito verde menta que tendría que firmar.

-¡Bienvenida, Edythe! ¿Te quieres presentar?

Uh…

-Chicos, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, una feliz hanuka, o feliz lo que sea que practiquen. Esta es su nueva compañera, Edythe Platt. Háganla sentir bienvenida.

Los chicos comenzaron a silbarme.

-¡Suficiente! Toma asiento.

Me senté junto a Rosalie mientras los chicos seguían lanzándome besos obscenos.

La clase fue rápida, indolora. La maestra solo habló sobre los temas que veríamos en el semestre, los puntos que contarían las tareas, los trabajos y las participaciones en clase, así como los exámenes.

No era necesario, pero aun así tomé notas como solía hacerlo en la preparatoria.

Sonó la campana y cuando salimos del aula, Rosalie tomó mi muñeca.

-Hay que esperar.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Ahí vienen ya.

Emmett no se detuvo, Rosalie se ajustó a su paso y se marcharon. Los chicos en los pasillos los veían con asco, con repulsión, con lascivia.

Renesmee solo dijo: te llevaré a tu siguiente clase.

En el aula de Geografia, Jasper ya nos esperaba dentro, sentado en una silla y con su mochila en otra a su lado, en el última fila, en las primeras sillas, su silla estaba junto a la ventana que daba al jardín con mesas de picnic.

Renesmee me dejó en la puerta y casi salió corriendo hacia su siguiente clase.

-Hola, Jasper –saludé cuando quito su mochila-. Gracias.

-Hola y de nada. ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?

-¿Por qué no tengo permitido caminar sola? – cuchicheé acercándome a él.

-Ah… eso. Um… Es el primer día, no lo entenderías.

-¿Creen que acabaré con la cabeza en el inodoro o algo así?

-No, algo así no. ¡Exactamente así! – masculló con la mandíbula apretada.

-Oh… Iuk.

-Si – se encogió en su asiento.

-¿Y por qué no hacen algo? Quejarse en la dirección…

Jasper soltó a reír con amargura.

-Eres linda.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

El profesor llegó y me puse de pie. Repetí el mismo procedimiento, entregar el papel, lo firmó, me presentó con la clase, me silbaron de nuevo.

-Celulares apagados, bocabajo en su mesa. Por favor y gracias – dijo el profesor y todos se quejaron.

Desde su escritorio y el pizarrón podría ver cuando alguien volteara y usara el celular.

El maestro dio los puntos que valdrían los trabajos, tareas y demás, escribió en el pizarrón la página web de mapas interactivos para que estudiáramos para los exámenes.

-Por mientras, quiero ver qué tan mal están – repartió hojas con mapas, unos tenían Norte América, otros Europa, otros Centro América, Asia…

Todos se quejaron al unísono, mientras yo estudiaba mi mapa. Europa. Fácil. Jasper tenía el mapa de Latinoamérica.

-No se quejen, mocosos mimados. Solo es un examen para ver qué tan mal están. No va a contar, solo quiero ver a lo que me enfrento. Porque podrán ser todos unos Jet Setters, pero eso no significa que sepan donde diablos está su casa de verano y su casa de invierno o de donde rayos viene la pobre muchacha del servicio que lava sus calzones.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida de cómo ese maestro trataba a los alumnos. Ellos solo soltaron a reír. Tal vez porque era verdad.

-Solo escriban los países y capitales que se sepan… o incluso una ciudad que no sea la capital, Dios sabe que de seguro piensan que Cabo o Cancún es la capital de México.

-¡Aw, diablos! – un chico se quejó al final del aula e incluso yo me reí junto a los demás, cuando comenzó a borrar su respuesta.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y seguimos con nuestro pequeño mapita.

.

De nuevo, tuve que esperar a Renesmee y ella llegó junto con Edward.

- _¿Lista para tu clase de español?_ – preguntó con acento perfecto.

- _¡Por supuesto!_

Me ofreció su brazo con caballerosidad y nos despedimos de Jasper.

-¿En serio esto es necesario?

-Sí.

Los chicos a mi alrededor nos veían con curiosidad y asco. En serio pensaban que era el nuevo miembro de la Comuna Cullen, pero una mirada a el rostro de Edward los hacia mirar a otro lado. Era raro, el chico era alto, delgado, lindo, con cara de modelo, pero parecían tenerle pavor.

Renesmee salió corriendo en cuanto llegamos a nuestro salón.

-Pobre Renesmee, todo el día corriendo de allá para acá.

-A ella le encanta y más porque es la única inmune.

Edward se sentó justo en medio del salón.

Yo supere, sentándome a su lado.

¡Esto era muy aburrido!

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Beau.

 **Mi nuevo trabajo es la cosa más aburrida. ¿Que tal el tuyo?**

 _¡Genial! ¡Ya tengo nuevos amigos y todo!_

 **¡Perdedor!**

 _¡Y aun así me amas!_

 **Amo cierta parte de tu anatomía.**

 _:o_

 _Y yo amo tu boca en esa cierta parte… ^_-_

 ** _¡Profesor Dwyer!_**

 _Debo irme, retomaremos esta conversación cuando no este rodeado de niños._

Guardé el celular a tiempo, cuando la maestra entró.

- _Hola, clase. Soy la señora García. No permito celulares en mi clase. Así que quiero verlos ponerlos en silencio o apagarlos. Y por la expresión en sus ojos, supongo que nadie tiene idea de que estoy hablando_ – suspiró con las manos en las caderas.

Edward y yo nos miramos apagando el celular.

¿Que no se suponía que era Español III? Al menos los que estaban en la clase deberían de tener un poco de idea de que estaba hablando la señora García, ¿no?

- _¡Bien, solo dos de ustedes entendieron!_

Me puse de pie y caminé con el bendito papel menta en mano.

- _¡¿Ah, eres nueva?! Yo también. ¡Dame eso, cielo! ¿Tu si entiendes, verdad?_

- _Sí, señora_.

Firmó mi hoja con una bonita y elegante firma y me sonrió.

- _Bienvenida_.

- _Usted también_.

Edward me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su asiento.

La maestra comenzó a traducir lo que dijo frente a la clase y todos apagaron los celulares haciendo comentarios despectivos sobre las personas latinas. Si piensan de igual manera que su presidente, ¿por qué están en una clase de español? ¡Vayan y tomen ruso y alemán! Idiotas.

.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta el comedor. Tenía la misma decoración que el resto de la escuela, maderas oscuras, paredes color crema. Solo la mitad de los estudiantes tenían el almuerzo a esa hora, cuando nosotros estábamos a la mitad de la clase de Español el otro resto salió.

Las mesas eran de madera pulida, los cubiertos de metal y los platos de melanina. Nada de plástico en el lugar. Ninguna silla de plástico y ningún _spork_ a la vista. Igual que en mi otra escuela.

Edward me encaminó a la fila y esperamos en silencio. Yo miré a mi alrededor, como lo he hecho en cada clase y clasifiqué lo que vi.

Chicos callados, con la mirada en el suelo, en la mesa, en cualquier lado menos en los otros chicos, los escandalosos, los que se creían los dueños de la escuela.

Un chico camino con su charola llena de comida y otro le puso el pie. Se tropezó, por supuesto.

Di un paso y Edward me detuvo.

-No vale la pena.

Cerré los ojos, alejando mi brazo de su mano.

-¿Nadie hace nada?

-Por supuesto que no. Mira – señaló una mesa al rincón, donde estaban sentados unos maestros, unos con un libro, otros con su celular, otros platicando entre ellos.

-¿Que hacen aquí si nadie hace nada?

-Tienen que haber maestros en cada almuerzo, pero no pueden hacer nada, el ultimo que hizo algo lo despidieron.

-¿Quiénes se creen estos mocosos?

-Los dueños del mundo por supuesto… Lo serán, en unos años.

En la línea de la comida, tomé una pechuga de pollo asada, una manzana, una taza de yogur y un té.

-¿Solo eso vas a comer?

-Tengo gimnasia después de Historia, no creo poder correr con el estómago lleno.

-Ah.

Caminamos hacia la mesa, sin incidentes. El resto ya estaba ahí.

Excepto…

 _Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper…_

-¿En dónde está Renesmee?

Emmett codeó mi brazo y señaló hacia la derecha, mientras Edward apuñalaba su salmón.

Seguí la mirada de Emmett y vi a Renesmee sentada en una mesa llena de chicos ruidosos, riéndose, comiendo, lanzándose servilletas hechas bolita los unos a los otros. Pero Renesmee no hacía nada de eso. Ella estaba sentada en el regazo de un chico guapo, moreno, de piel color canela… Se besaban como si se quisieran comer el uno al otro y no al almuerzo frente a ellos.

-Santa madre de… - Emmett me codeó, con fuerza.

Miré a los chicos en mi mesa. Bella sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Edythe? – me preguntó Alice y yo me encogí de hombros.

Lo más emocionante fue mensajearme con Beau.

-Regular… solo vi como uno chicos maltrataban a sus compañeros y no pude hacer nada, he tenido guardaespaldas todo el día, el maestro de geografía se ve cool. Este pollo esta algo seco, pero… no me quejo – me encogí de hombros otra vez.

-Edythe… - comenzó Bella, pero un cantico racista la interrumpió.

-¡Regresa a tu país! ¡Regresa a tu país! ¡Regresa a tu país!

Un montón de chicos entonaban sin parar a un par de chicas con hijab.

Se me revolvió el estómago.

-¡Edythe no! – Emmett me tomó de la muñeca, tratando de detenerme y mis instintos se activaron y lo siguiente que supe es que la cabeza del pobre Emmett estaba en la mesa y estaba a punto de dislocar su hombro.

-¡Mierda! Lo siento, lo siento… - me senté después de soltarlo. Nadie a nuestro alrededor nos puso atención, todos se enfocaban en ignorar o apoyar a los racistas.

Los niños Cullen me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabemos que tanta sobreprotección es inútil, Edythe sabe cómo defenderse – dijo Alice aclarándose la garganta y comenzando a comer de nuevo.

-Y sabe cómo usar un arma – mascullo Emmett sobando su brazo.

-Me puedes enseñar a hacer eso – dijo Rosalie con los ojos brillantes.

El resto del almuerzo pasó sin más incidentes en nuestra mesa, pero a nuestro alrededor…

.

Renesmee caminó junto a mí a la clase que compartíamos: Historia. Un grupito de chicos pasó junto a nosotros y me tocaron el trasero.

-¡Oye! – giré a mi alrededor, solo para verlos pararse frente a nosotras. Eran cinco. Tres chicos y dos chicas.

-La nueva puta Cullen tiene un buen trasero – dijo uno de los chicos, rubio, alto. Lindo y repugnante al mismo tiempo.

-¿Crees que ya lo estrenó el doctor o uno de sus hermanos?

Se preguntaron entre ellos, rodeándonos.

Uno de ellos trató de tocarme de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a tocarme – mascullé cuando tomé su mano y retorcí un par de sus asqueroso dedos.

-Auch, perra. ¡Eso duele, suéltame!

Al soltarlo, Renesmee me arrastró por el pasillo lejos de ellos.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?! – susurró aterrada.

-¿Eso hacen siempre? ¿Te hacen eso a ti?

-No desde que estoy con Jacob.

-¿A Bella, Alice y Rosalie?

-Si los ignoran y ellos se aburren, pero tú acabas morder el cebo. A la otra los ignoras, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a clases – seguimos caminando entre los pasillos llenos de estudiantes.

No iba a llegar a ningún lado con los Cullen sobreprotegiéndome de esta manera, no puedo defenderme, no puedo hablar con los demás estudiantes. A este paso terminare graduándome de nuevo de preparatoria.

Renesmee parloteaba sobre Jacob y sus amigos cuando entramos al salón, la mayoría de los chicos hablaban y bromeaban, un grupito de chicas al centro del aula estaban cuchicheando y riéndose nerviosamente, a pesar de que el maestro ya estaba ahí, agachado, buscando algo en su bolso de cuero, levanto la cabeza y miró a sus estudiantes, miró hacia la puerta y su sonrisa iluminó completamente su rostro.

Era un rostro muy lindo.

Grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

Cabello castaño y espeso.

Camisa lila muy, muy claro que casi se veía blanca, saco color ciruela, pantalones negros y abrigo gris.

Quise vomitar.

Mariposas llenaron mi estómago, casi haciendo que regresara mi insípido almuerzo.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

 _Oh, no._

 _Oh, mierda, no._

Sentí el pollo seco regresar a mi garganta.

-¡Nessie! – el profesor saludó, cuando Renesmee se acercó al escritorio.

-¡Beau! ¡Es decir… profesor Dwyer! Te quiero presentar oficialmente a mi nueva hermana, Edythe Platt, el día de la boda te perdiste y jamás te encontré, lo cual es gracioso porque ella también desapareció el… día de… la boda… -musitó Renesmee, sus palabras se disolvieron al ver la cara de Beaufort Dwyer y la mía.

Beau empalideció, sus hermosos labios rosados perdieron color y sus ojos me miraron horrorizados cuando viajaron por la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Mi maldito uniforme de escuela preparatoria.

-Oh por Dios – susurró Renesmee a mi lado.

Traté de hablar, de decir algo, lo que fuera, lo que sea, por tal de quitar de sus ojos el horror.

Beau cree haber pasado una semana entera follando a una estudiante de preparatoria. A su alumna, a su casi prima.

 _Oh Dios._

Renesmee quitó el papelito color menta de mi mano, con cuidado, se lo entregó a Beau, quien aclaró sus ojos, mordió sus labios y trató de respirar de nuevo.

Lo firmó con mano temblorosa, respirando con calma, lenta y profundamente.

Sus ejercicios de respiración, cuando quería evitar un ataque de ansiedad o peor, de pánico. Justo lo que yo también estaba tratando de evitar.

¿Este era su nuevo trabajo? ¿Ser maestro de preparatoria? ¿En _esta_ preparatoria?

Tengo que hablar con él, pero este no era el momento. ¿El querría hablar conmigo? ¿Pero qué le diría? No podía decirle que era una policía encubierta en una preparatoria, que era aún más ridículo cada vez que lo pensaba.

Renesmee me giró con cuidado y me ayudó a sentarme en una silla, mientras me ponía en los zapatos de Beau. Tenía que hablar con él, de explicarle, pero no podía, no podía arruinar mi cubierta solo por un chico.

-Edythe – Renesmee susurró a mi lado y yo la miré aturdida, mis oídos zumbaban, mi visión estaba borrosa.

Sus ojos me miraban admirados y juguetones.

-No me mires así, yo no sabía que…

-Shh. Ahora no. En la casa. Promételo.

-Voy a vomitar – pegué mi frente a la mesa fría.

-Tomen asiento y cierren la boca –dijo Beau con autoridad, parándose frente al pizarrón, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. El que yo le dije esa mañana que se pusiera-. Soy el profesor Beaufort Dwyer, su maestro de Historia I, dos llegadas tarde equivalen a una falta…

-En las otras clases son tres – dijo un chico de los asientos de atrás.

-Entonces vete a otra clase, esta es la mía. Tres faltas y pierden el semestre, a menos de que hayan estado en su lecho de muerte, su padre o su madre. Al final del semestre me entregaran un ensayo de diez páginas –los chicos se quejaron, pero Beau continuó-: ¡A MANO!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando?!

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Eligieran un país, el que más les guste, el que se les dé la gana. ¡Punto extra si es un país que no cubrimos en el semestre o si hablan el idioma con fluidez! Escriban sobre su historia, sus costumbres, las guerras que la tenido o de un periodo en específico. Voy a evaluar la gramática y el contenido. Ese ensayo cubrirá el 30% de su calificación.

El resto de la clase… no recuerdo mucho de ella.

En mi cabeza estaba tratando de disculparme con él, imaginando como pude haber hecho las cosas diferentes, imaginaba como explicarle, de decirle que no era menor de edad, pero por las miradas de muerte dirigidas a mí durante su clase… no creo que fueran muy bien recibidas.

Guardé mis cosas rápidamente y traté de seguirlo, pero él se perdió entre los pasillos llenos de niños.

-¡Edythe! – Renesmee me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia mi casillero para buscar la ropa de la clase de gimnasia.

-Él… - mascullé aun aturdida.

-Ve a tu clase.

Con la cabeza en cualquier otro lugar, menos en los vestidores, me cambié de ropa. El estúpido uniforme lo lancé a mi casillero diminuto y me puse el pantalón, sostén deportivo y una de las blusas y salí junto con el resto de las chicas.

.

La entrenadora Eleanor parecía sacada directamente de Themyscira. Alta, atlética, hermosa, joven. Largo cabello oscuro y rizado en una alta coleta, piel clara, ojos grises y una sonrisa que los niños adolescentes a mí alrededor usarían como inspiración en la ducha.

Nos puso a calentar en el gran gimnasio en la planta baja. Hicimos estiramientos estándar y después nos separó en grupos de tres. A mí me toco correr… en la pista de carreras alrededor de la pared, unos tres metros sobre el suelo, con una malla alrededor, seguramente para evitar asesinatos por parte de los bullies o suicidios.

Corrí con la mente aun en Beau, así que no sentí al par de chicos que se emparejó a mi ritmo.

-Tú eres Edythe – dijo el chico a mi derecha.

-Ajá – dije totalmente alerta.

Tal vez querían manosearme de nuevo, les rompería la nariz si me tocan otra vez.

-Soy Jacob, Nessie me dijo que me presentara.

-¿Nessie?

-Tu hermana, Renesmee – dijo el chico a mi izquierda.

-Ah, si –ese nombre me parecía familiar. Era el nombre que Renesmee se ponía en sus tutoriales y así la llamó Beau-. Tu eres su novio, disculpa por no reconocerte sin su lengua en tu garganta – bromeé ofreciéndole mi mano y él la estrecho sin perder el ritmo.

-Exacto – me guiñó el ojo.

-Yo soy Sam – me extendió su mano el chico a mi izquierda y también la estreche. Se parecían mucho a Jacob, tal vez eran familia.

-Mucho gusto. Déjenme adivinar. ¿Son los guardias en turno?

-Sip. Algo así – respondió Jacob.

-Bueno… supongo que no les hará daño si incremento el ritmo, ¿verdad?

Los chicos me alcanzaron con facilidad y de pronto estaba yo tratando de seguirlos, bromearon sobre mi diminuto tamaño pero gran resistencia y rapidez.

.

-Eres muy buena corredora – la entrenadora Eleonor se acercó a mi mientras esperaba mi turno para subir una larga y gruesa cuerda que colgaba del techo, sobre colchonetas para amortiguar las caídas de los niños menos atléticos.

Ella era más impresionante de cerca. Con una chaqueta deportiva azul con el escudo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo y shorts, mostrando su largas y torneadas piernas.

-Gracias.

-Eres Edythe Platt, ¿cierto? – dijo checando su Tablet con la lista de los treinta chicos que estaban en mi clase.

-Sí, soy nueva.

-Me di cuenta. ¿Eras del club de Atletismo en tu antigua escuela?

-Sí.

-Veamos cómo te va esta semana y tal vez puedas entrar de nuevo en el equipo.

-Um… ok.

No estaba segura de entrar al equipo, pero ahí no había ningún Cullen custodiándome, podría hacer amigos.

Pero eso no podía pensarlo ahora, tenía otras cosas más importantes que pensar y que hacer.

.

Entré al estacionamiento del complejo de apartamentos donde vive Beau, aun recordaba la clave de acceso.

Cuando toqué a su puerta, pensé que no me abriría. Pero lo hizo.

Mi corazón se rompió. Lucia… terrible.

La última vez que lo vi fue hace menos de dos horas y parecía que había envejecido una década. Y sus ojos, estaban enrojecidos, lloró.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

-Necesito explicarte.

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Que me acosté con una niña? ¿Mi alumna? ¿Mi jodida prima? ¿Qué parte de eso me quieres explicar? Cometí un delito, uno muy grave, puedes acusarme y la ley no tendrá piedad de mí, soy el hijo de un policía, ¿qué crees que le harán en la cárcel al hijo de un policía que es un depredador sexual? No te pueden ver aquí, vete – me empujó con hostilidad, como si mera presencia lo enfermara y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

Y chicos, así es como conocí a su madre... Okno.

De nuevo.

Y Little Perverts, esto es por que no he publicado antes. Por que es una porquería lo que tengo escrito. La trama, los diálogos están ahí, pero no tienen vida, no tienen alma... BUUUAAAAH!

 **ESPERO SUS TOMATAZOS.**

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Llegué a casa aun aturdida.

Los chicos aun no llegaban, todos tenían actividades extracurriculares después de clases. Carlisle no estaba en casa tampoco. Mamá estaba en la cocina, hablando con Marla, Karina y Jenny, discutiendo el menú de la semana y el de la comida del domingo.

-Los chicos se encargan de traer la mesa del sótano, ellos la arman y con el mantel… - estaba diciendo Marla. La mayor de las tres.

-¿Mamá?

Esme giró hacia la puerta de la cocina, con una gran sonrisa, que murió tan pronto como me vio.

-¿Edythe? ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. Veremos esto más tarde – le dijo a las chicas posando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

En silencio caminamos hasta mi habitación. No sabía cómo comenzar. Mamá me dio mi espacio y mi tiempo. No me presionó para hablar mientras yo me paseaba de aquí para allá, hasta que tomé una de las ridículas almohadas que las chicas eligieron para mi habitación y grité en ella.

Grité hasta que sentí mi garganta arder.

Respiré profundo y miré a mamá.

-Cometí un error. Un gran error comencé, apretando la almohada contra mi pecho.

-¿Que pasó? – pregunto lentamente, con cautela.

-Primero, acepté trabajar como policía encubierta en una escuela preparatoria. Segundo, me acosté con Beaufort el día en que lo conocí, el día de tu boda, por cierto. Duré una semana entera en su apartamento, follando como conejos, siendo irresponsable… Bueno, no _irresponsable_ … Pero siendo estúpida y dejándome llevar por la calentura y dejándome envolver en la presencia de este chico divertido, apuesto, lindo, adorable, bobo, nerd con cuerpo de dios griego con ataques de pánico y ansiedad… y movimientos de stripper que… Ejem…

Mamá me miró y desvió la mirada abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Tercero, me dieron ganas de vomitar en el momento en que lo conocí… Cuarto, me apegué demasiado a él y traté de que no me importara mucho, trate de enfocarme en mi trabajo, pero los niños Cullen me lo están haciendo muuuuy difícil. Quinto, elegí clases fáciles, mis clases favoritas que lleve hace más de cinco años en la preparatoria… Elegí Historia I… Elegí la clase equivocada, mamá.

-Quiero entenderte, pero – mamá inclinó la cabeza de manera adorable.

-Beaufort Dwyer es mi maestro de Historia, mamá. Es profesor en la escuela a la que estoy asistiendo como estudiante, lo cual no soy, soy una maldita policía encubierta y no le pude decir porque eso arruinaría mi cubierta. Nadie puede saber… Pero Nessie sabe, ella unió los puntos cuando vio la cara de Beau y la mía cuando me presentó como su hermana y dijo que quería presentarnos pero desaparecimos de la boda.

Caí de rodillas frente a ella, hiperventilando.

-Shh, cielo. Shh, respira – Esme se sentó junto a mí, acariciando mi cabello.

-¡Lo hubieras visto mamá! –sollocé-. Le hice daño, lo herí. Y no puedo decirle la verdad… Él es bueno y le hice daño, hubieras visto como me miró…

-Oh, cariño – mamá me meció en sus brazos, consolándome.

No entendía de dónde venían las lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando así por lastimar a un chico?

Era un chico lindo, bueno, me gustaba, pero no para el punto para llorar así porque terminó conmigo…

 _Oh…_

¡Así se siente que terminen contigo!

Um… Bueno, apesta. Y duele.

Una vez leí que para que tu pecho deje de doler cuando te rompen el corazón, tomes un par de ibuprofeno. Leí muy tarde ese consejo, mi corazón se había partido ya dos veces… pero ciertamente jamás creí que terminar con Beau doliera casi igual.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

¡Solo "salí" con el chico por una semana! Y lo pongo entre comillas porque no salí con él, no tuve citas con él, solo tuvimos sexo por una semana…

Sexo muy bueno.

Pero no debería doler así.

Mamá dijo que me acostara, que durmiera y descansara. Pero no podía.

-Tengo tarea que… hacer – el llanto, regresó.

No lloraba por Beau, lloraba porque tenía que regresar a esos tediosos días en los que tenía que hacer tarea.

¡Yo!

Ya graduada de universidad y con un empleo de adulto, tenía que hacer de nuevo las insulsas y triviales tareas estúpidas, con datos inútiles que jamás utilizaré.

.

Me quité mi estúpido uniforme y con la pijama puesta me tomé dos ibuprofenos.

Funcionó.

Mi pecho dejó de doler, dejé de llorar y pude respirar bien.

Hice mis tareas y cuando los chicos regresaron, Renesmee fue de inmediato a mi habitación.

Mierda.

-¡Edythe! ¿Puedo entrar?

Puse los ojos en blanco y grité en una almohada, de nuevo.

-Está abierto – aun no terminaba de hablar cuando la pequeña niña de rizos como resortes, entro brincoteando a mi habitación.

-Tienes que contar… ¡Oh! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloraste? – se sentó junto a mí en la cama y tomó mi mano.

-Um…

-Es por Beau.

Asentí. Era inútil negarlo.

-¿Te hizo daño? – preguntó con facciones endurecidas.

-No. Al contrario.

-No entiendo.

Respiré profundo.

-Esa noche, la noche de la boda, ¿recuerdas que estaba enfadada con ustedes?

La niña frente a mi puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, salí al jardín y él me encontró. No sabía que es como su primo y menos que era maestro en Halloway, pero hablamos y me gustó. Sentí… mariposas. Era la primera vez que me pasaba y supongo que él pensó que era mayor de edad…

Renesmee asintió.

-Pase la semana con él y…

-No puedo hablar y decir que es algo grotesco que estés con alguien tan mayor –me interrumpió Renesmee-, porque estoy con Jacob… pero… Iuk, él tiene como treinta, casi te dobla la edad. Pero… fue consensuado, ¿verdad? Él no te obligó…?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Fui a su casa después de clases y… Oh, Nessie, él se veía…

-¿Como tú te ves a hora?

-Supongo… Él me gusta, en verdad que me gusta y… Es mi maestro, es tu primo…

-Eres menor de edad.

-La manera en que me miró y… - sollocé y Nessie me atrajo a su hombro, pequeño y huesudo.

-Me dijiste Nessie – susurró después de que dejé de lloriquear.

-¿No debí?

-¡Claro que sí! Solo que a los demás no les gusta. Ese sobrenombre me lo dio Jacob cuando recién me adoptó Carlisle. Éramos unos niños y él no sabía cómo pronunciar mi nombre y dijo que me llamaría Nessie, desde ese día… -Nessie suspiró-, fui suya. Para siempre. Él tomó mi corazón.

Renesmee suspiro de nuevo, viendo algo sobre mi hombro y yo puse los ojos en blanco y quise reírme. Apreté los labios para no hacerlo, no debía burlarme de sus sentimientos, ella estaba aquí consolándome, no debería ser una perra.

-Jacob me dijo que la entrenadora Eleanor te quiere para el equipo de Atletismo.

-No sé si entraré.

-Por que no.

-Um… No sé… Es mi primer día, fue muy intenso. No quiero pensar en nada. Me tomaré un día a la vez.

-Puedes entrar al escuadrón, conmigo. Será divertido.

Um, no gracias. No quiero ser porrista. Ugh.

No lo dije en voz alta, solo me encogí de hombros.

-Me cambiaré y bajaremos a cenar – Nessie me dio un rápido abrazo y se marchó, dejándome de nuevo sola, recordando la cara herida de Beau.

¡Mierda!

.

Al día siguiente, fue más de lo mismo. Los chicos me custodiaron en todo momento, Nessie fue de lo más atenta y me preguntó de nuevo si en verdad Beau no me obligó a hacer algo que yo no quería.

-No, Nessie. Todo fue consensuado.

-¡Pero… es _violación estatuta_!

Me reí.

-¿Qué? – la miré por un segundo, despegando los ojos del camino, mientras conducía hacia la escuela.

-¡O como se le diga!

-Violación Estatutaria. Actividad sexual consensuada entre un menor de edad y un adulto –recité, como si estuviera leyéndolo de un libro-. Fue consensuada, Nessie, pero él… Él habló de ir a la cárcel y de las cosas que le harán ahí por ser violador de menores.

- _Y_ es hijo de un policía – agregó Renesmee.

-Sí.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-¡Nada! ¡No lo voy a denunciar! – ¿qué pensaba esa niña?

-¡No! En la escuela.

-¡Nada! –repetí-. Él no quiere verme, lo dejó muy en claro y ni siquiera dejó que le explicara… Yo solo… - suspiré.

-Él te gusta en verdad.

-Sí – me lamenté en el semáforo en rojo, pegando mi frente al volante.

-Beau es un chico increíble, ha pasado por mucho, igual que nosotros. No sé qué es peor, si perder a tus padres y saber que tal vez están en un lugar mejor, tranquilo, pacifico… o ver como se consumen lentamente frente a ti, sin que puedas hacer nada. Solo ves como tu madre, la persona a quien más amas se le va la vida cada día.

Tragué saliva.

-Lo sé, él me lo dijo… Me contó sobre su madre y las consecuencias que eso le trajo.

.

Renesmee ya no volvió a tocar el tema y me prometió que no le diría a nadie más y menos a Emmett y Jasper.

-Por muy primo que sea Beau de nosotros y lo queramos, si ellos se enteran… lo matan. Aunque tú hubieras estado más que dispuesta a acostarte con él – declaró Renesmee antes de bajar del auto.

Supongo que se debía a que Rosalie fue violada por su padre cuando era una niña y ese era un tema muy delicado para los chicos.

.

Los martes la última clase era la clase de Beau.

No miró en mi dirección en ningún momento, se dirigió a la clase con el mismo tono cortante del día anterior, habló sobre no sé qué durante la clase y quitó puntos a diestra y siniestra a las chicas que cuchicheaban a mi espalda lo sexy que era.

Eso no las desalentó a seguir describiendo las cosas que le harían si tuvieran oportunidad con él, tampoco dejaron de soltar risitas fastidiosas cuando él nos daba la espalda y comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón.

En el minuto en que sonó la campana salté de mi asiento y casi corrí hacia las oficinas.

Mi camino fue cerrado por un grupito de porristas. Su líder era pelirroja -falsa-, con ojos y sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas? Te cuidan como si fueras hecha de porcelana, ¿quién te crees que eres? Eres demasiado baja… y _corpulenta_ como para ser bonita.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Déjame adivinar –me crucé de brazos-. Eres porrista, la capitana del equipo, tu novio es el mariscal de campo, tienes más dinero que el de ellas juntas –señalé a su sequito-. Tus padres te dan lo que les pidas a cambio de que no molestes porque tienen mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte hablar sobre frivolidades. Tu madre es la jefa de la junta de no sé qué y siempre está ocupada recaudando dinero para niños que no son suyos. Tu padre tiene un trabajo importante o una empresa propia y siempre está de viaje, pero en realidad está en un hotel revolcándose con su secretaria o con su segunda familia en los suburbios, criando a un hijo pequeño, dándole toda la atención que a ti no te da.

La pelirroja trago saliva y su sonrisa titubeó.

-¿Continuo? –pregunté con una sonrisa cruel-. Tus calificaciones son mediocres, pero aun así lograrás entrar a una universidad decente, porque tus padres donaran una nueva biblioteca, te unirás a una hermandad… Tu novio el mariscal de campo, es el bully supremo de la escuela, es homofóbico, pero en realidad es más gay que un fanático de Cher. Es el que viola a los chicos en los vestidores, ¿verdad? Lo hace para demostrar que es muy macho… pero tener sexo consensuado o no, con chicos… eso es _bastante_ gay. Te aseguro a que te obliga a que solo se la chupes en la oscuridad o te lo hace por detrás, porque así se imagina que es uno de sus compañeros de equipo...

Su sequito contuvo el aliento.

La pelirroja levantó la mano para darme una bofetada y la detuve, retorcí su brazo hasta su espalda y la estampé contra los casilleros, enredando mi mano en su falso cabello.

-Mi nombre es Edythe, mucho gusto. Intenta eso de nuevo y lo lamentaras. Yo no soy ninguna niñita asustada como el resto de las chicas de la escuela… Intenta ser más amable, no seas una perra. Nada te cuesta ser un ser humano decente. Deja de ser un estúpido cliché de película de adolescentes - la solté cuando comenzó a llorar por el dolor en su hombro.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que tenía público. Al menos veinte niños me miraban aterrorizados, asombrados, nerviosos o divertidos.

Eso de torcerles el brazo es mi maniobra favorita, puedes lastimarlos sin hacerles daño, a menos de que jales un poco de más y les disloques el brazo. Requiere mínimo esfuerzo y es efectivo.

.

Llegué a la oficina y Carol me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Te está gustando la escuela?

-Um… - _¡no!_ \- Necesito cambiar una clase. Quiero cualquier otra materia que no sea Historia I.

-Oh, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta tu maestro? ¿La clase no es lo que esperabas? – preguntó ella tecleando en la computadora mi nombre y apareció mi horario.

-No, solo… esa materia ya la llevé, tal vez meter otro idioma… Rumano suena divertido.

-Um… - Carol torció el gesto.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, es solo… todas las clases en ese horario ya están llenas.

-No importa que clase sea. Un laboratorio, uno de los clubs. Cualquier cosa excepto Historia.

A mi espalda alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Historia? ¿No te gusta? – Carol me miró con simpatía.

-No es eso, solo… quiero otra clase.

-Lo lamento, señorita Platt. Tendrá que quedarse en esa clase el resto del semestre.

Suspiré derrotada.

-Gracias por su ayuda.

Giré para salir de la oficina, cuando vi a Beau.

Estaba junto al buzón de maestros, pequeñas divisiones de madera, llenas de papeles de colores y sobres; él aparentaba estar leyendo algo muy importante en un papel amarillo, sobre las audiciones para la obra de teatro de primavera.

No me miró y yo salí sin reconocer su presencia.

.

El resto de la semana seguí viendo a chicos ser lanzados contra la pared, siendo golpeados, lanzados al suelo, intimidados en los pasillos, vi racismo, homofobia… Los chicos estaban completamente fuera de control. ¿Quién crió a esas criaturas salvajes, sin sentimientos, sin compasión, sin educación que se creen mejores que el resto?

Escuche como le decían cosas a mis hermanos y hermanas y ellos los ignoraron, me tomaron del brazo y me alejaron de las burlas y los nombres por los cuales nos llamaban.

Los Cullen me dieron todo un discurso sobre no meterme con ellos y pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de lo que le hice a la porrista en el pasillo.

Victoria, se llamaba.

Beau seguía odiándome desde la distancia y yo suspiraba por él e imaginaba el día en el que por fin le podría decir la verdad.

Cuando lograba escaparme de los Cullen, fui insultada, chicas chocaban sus hombros con los míos, me ponían el pie para que tropezara, fui manoseada…

En mi cabeza hice una lista de cada chico y chica que tuvo contacto conmigo y del resto de los chicos que eran maltratados.

El jueves, cuando salí de la clase para ir al baño –el periodo llegó el miércoles por la noche-, el estúpido niño rubio que me tocó el trasero el lunes me encontró en el pasillo.

-Edythe Platt. ¿O debería decir Cullen? ¿Ya te estrenó papi como al resto de tus hermanitas? ¿O tus hermanos ya usaron ese lindo coñito? – su mano trató de subir mi falda y le di una bofetada.

-No me toques, James.

-¿Te gusta rudo? – intentó tocarme de nuevo, cuando fue alejado de mi por completo.

Beau lo tomó de la parte de atrás de su suéter.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – gruñó enfadado, con las mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos llenos de fuego furibundo.

-¡Profesor Dwyer! ¡Solo estábamos hablando!

-No me creas tonto, te vi. ¡A la dirección! Los dos – Beau me miró y yo asentí.

Tenía un testigo, un profesor que vio que estaba siendo acosada por otro alumno. Nadie hace nada en esa escuela, nadie dice nada y si un profesor fue testigo, es probable de que tal vez hagan algo al respecto, pero lo dudaba.

Beau no soltó a James hasta que llegamos a la dirección. Él sería el primero de muchos que esperaba llevar en bandeja de plata con el director y este al fin pudiera castigar y poner orden.

Pero como dije, lo dudaba.

Y tenía razón.

Para empezar el director no estaba, a su hija tuvieron que operarla de emergencia, apendicitis. Solo estaba el subdirector y este dejó ir a James con una advertencia.

 _¡Una puta advertencia!_

Ni siguiera un castigo después de la escuela. Que se perdiera un par de juegos por estar en la banca. No, nada.

Beau me miró cuando salimos de la oficina.

-¿Estas bien?

-Como si te importara, Beaufort.

-Oye, soy tu profesor, se más respetuosa.

-Solo quiero hacer pis – después de todo, por eso estaba fuera de clases.

-Te esperaré y te acompañaré a tu clase, supongo que tu maestra se preguntará donde estas.

-Lo que sea – caminé en silencio fuera de las oficinas.

No tenía que ser grosera con él, por supuesto que no, pero si intentaba de nuevo disculparme o siquiera explicarle, comenzaría a llorar.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, supuse que ya era hora. Tenía que preguntarles a los chicos sobre Leah Clearwater, sin parecer sospechosa. Si no podía detener lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, al menos tendría que averiguar que le ocurrió.

-¿Quién es Leah Clearwater? – dije mientras todos comíamos en nuestra mesa. Excepto Renesmee, quien estaba en la mesa de su novio.

Jacob y Sam me invitaron a sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo, pero no quería hacer a un lado a mis hermanitos. Tal vez la próxima semana.

Los Cullen se quedaron callados, dejaron de masticar, de beber, de hablar.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

-¿Quien dijo _que_ de ella?

-No creas ni una palabra de lo que escuchaste.

Hablaron unos sobre otros, con expresiones furibundas.

Me aclaré la garganta.

Cielo santo, jamás esperé esa reacción.

-Um… Lo escuché en el baño -mentí-. Unas chicas estaban hablando de ella. No supe quienes, yo estaba en un cubículo y ellas entraron a maquillarse. Solo escuché que dijeron que es una lástima que no entró este semestre.

-Tal vez serian Emily y Claire. Eran sus amigas… - dijo Bella, antes de darle una mordida a su manzana.

-Amigas es un término muy vago en estos momentos – replico Rosalie, quitando su largo cabello rubio de su hombro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué le paso?

-Es nuestra prima… Es como Jacob. Nuestros padres son amigos de años – respondió Edward.

-Eran, su padre murió – corrigió Jasper.

-Es hermana de Seth – agregó Alice.

De nuevo, hablaron uno sobre el otro.

-¿Y por qué este año no entró? – cuestioné con cautela.

Los niños se miraron y sus rostros ensombrecieron.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y una lagrima se derramó por su mejilla de porcelana.

-No tiene caso hablarlo. Lo importante es que ella ahora está bien, a salvo – dijo Jasper aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Alguien le hizo daño? ¿Fue aquí en la escuela?

-Edythe – masculló Edward con un tono que decía que era todo lo que iban a decirme sobre ella.

Tenía que recurrir a Renesmee. Si ella no me decía, si ella no sabía o no quería decirme, mis minutos en esta escuela estaban contados. No tendría caso continuar aquí.

.

Las audiciones para la obra de teatro de primavera serian el sábado por la mañana. Quería entrar al club de teatro, tal vez ahí haría un par de amigos, o al menos me enteraría sobre más cosas, tal vez sobre Leah. Pero no audicionaría, quería trabajar en la escenografía, soy buena construyendo y pintando.

La obra seria Snow White.

-¿Vas a audicionar? – preguntaron a mi espalda, mientras veía los horarios de las audiciones, cuando y donde presentarse si querías formar parte de la producción.

Era Beau.

-No – me aleje de él, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Edythe…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… solo… -suspiró derrotado-. Ten cuidado.

.

Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó ese viernes… Bueno, si lo recuerdo… Pero no quiero repetir lo que dijeron y lo que quisieron hacerme… Vi rojo, mis oídos zumbaron y… Le rompí la nariz a Laurent, el amigo de James y nos llevaron a ambos a la dirección.

Vi manos temblar en mi regazo, con los nudillos hinchados, mi codo dolía, mis costillas, mi cadera, bajo mis uñas llevaba el ADN de ellos.

No dejé que la enfermera me limpiara y curara, en mis muslos comenzaban a aparecer marcas de manos.

No despegué mis ojos de mi regazo hasta que sentí manos gentiles en mi rostro. Salí de mi trance de inmediato y traté de alejarme, solo para ver a Beau enfurecido.

-¿Que te pasó?

Le di un manotazo a su mano y dejó de tocarme. No quería que me tocara, no cuando me veía así, no cuando mi cuerpo estaba herido por lo que intentaron hacerme.

Además, no quería que me consolara, si lo hacía, me rompería. No quería romperme. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-¿Tu qué crees? – espeté.

-Estas… Ellos…

-No… solo eran dos…

James, Laurant y Victoria. Pero Victoria solo iba a grabar con el celular.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Nada que a usted le interese, profesor Dwyer.

-Me interesas tú – susurro muy bajito, sentándose junto a mí.

-Por supuesto – susurré con sarcasmo.

-¿Que pasó…?

-Ellos… Ni siquiera sé cómo es que llegaron a eso…

-¡EDYTHE! ¡¿Mi niña, que pasó?! – mamá llegó arrodillándose frente a mí, trato de tocar mi rostro.

-No, es evidencia – susurre muy bajito, solo para que ella me escuchara.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! – gritó Carlisle.

-¿Son los padres de Edythe Platt? – pregunto una de las secretarias.

-Si – respondieron Carlisle y Esme al unísono.

-El subdirector los está esperando, los padres de Laurant ya están dentro.

Por supuesto que los padres de Laurant ya estaban ahí. Mamá estaba al otro lado de la ciudad tratando de poner de nuevo en pie su negocio, luego de cambiarlo al otro lado del país y Carlisle en una cirugía, cuando los llamaron de que su pequeña niña había estado envuelta en un incidente.

No sé por qué James y Victoria no estaban ahí con nosotros… Ah, si… porque me convertí en Hulk, salieron huyendo… yo lo perdí y ataqué a Laurant, le pateé el pecho, le di puñetazo en la cara, le quebré la nariz… asi nos encontró el subdirector.

Por supuesto, la victima tiene la culpa. Yo estaba defendiéndome, no atacando sin razón, pero Laurant dijo que yo lo ataqué…

Ahora ahí estaba, en la oficina del subdirector, porque el director, la persona que básicamente me contrató para que viniera a limpiar su escuela de porquería, estaba aún en el hospital por que la cirugía de su hija se complicó.

-Vamos a presentar cargos – dijo Carlisle muy serio en un momento de la discusión.

Um… no. No lo vas a hacer, soy mayor de edad, una impostora y golpeé a un menor de edad… aunque me hubieran querido hacer cosas muy adultas y sin mi consentimiento.

-¿Por qué van a presentar cargos? La salvaje de su hija, golpeó a mi hijo – dijo la madre de Laurant con acento frances, señalando su vendaje provisional.

-¡Él me atacó en el pasillo! El… - vino a mí el momento en el que trató de retenerme en el suelo, con James sobre mí y la risa de Victoria al fondo…

 _No te quiebres, no te quiebres._

-Él es el doble de la talla de mi hija. Mírela, es muy pequeña… ella no anda por la vida atacando a chicos, a menos de que haya pasado algo para que ella tuviera que defenderse de tal manera… - dijo Carlisle señalándome.

-Tiene hematomas en sus muslos – señaló Beau a mi espalda.

Ni siquiera sabía que él entro a la oficina con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?! – el padre de Laurant miró mis piernas y mi instinto fue bajarme la falda para taparme los agujeros de mis medias negras.

No traía unas leggins con agujeros, de esas modernas que cuestas una fortuna, se habían roto, cuando… James las rompió…

Los adultos comenzaron a discutir.

Miré a Laurent, mientras nadie nos ponía atención. El comenzó a removerse incomodo en su asiento. Mi mirada era malévola. Él sabia de lo que era capaz, el dolor de cabeza que le daría la nariz rota se lo recordaría durante semanas.

-Mamá dile a Carlisle que deje de discutir, yo me las arreglaré con el director después. Recuérdale que soy y que hago aquí – le susurré a mamá y ella le transmitió el mensaje a Carlisle.

Como el subdirector, prefería expulsarme a mí que a Laurent, Carlisle y mamá intervinieron y dijeron que se nos castigara a ambos con detención.

No era nada justo, pero era lo mejor que iba a obtener.

-¿La va a castigar a ella? –exclamó Beau enfadado-. ¡Mirela! Mire como… ¿Que cree que Laurant le iba a hacer?

-Yo solo vi que era ella la que lo estaba golpeando cuando los encontré en ese pasillo solitario – dijo el subdirector.

-Esta semana vi como uno de sus compañeros, la acoso en el pasillo cuando ella solo iba al baño. ¡Usted lo dejó ir con una puta advertencia!

-¡Cuide su lenguaje, profesor Dwyer! – el subdirector se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Tiene que estar bromeando! – grito Beau, pasando la manos por su cabello, viéndose realmente frustrado.

-Los tres –el tipo nos señaló a Laurent, a Beau y a mí-, se presentaran durante tres fines de semana en el gimnasio, en horario escolar. Ese será su castigo, usaran el uniforme deportivo y harán ejercicio todo el día, usted los cuidara – señaló a Beau.

La madre de Laurant quiso protestar, pero la mano de su esposo en su antebrazo la calló.

Carlisle quiso protestar, pero el mismo movimiento de parte de mamó, también lo tranquilizó.

Beau murmuro _increíble_ , bajo su aliento y salió enfadado de la oficina.

Mientras mis padres hablaban con los de Laurant, yo lo miré de nuevo. No dije una sola palabra, solo lo miré, no lo miré con maldad, con crueldad… solo lo miré.

.

Solo faltaban quince minutos para la hora de la salida y sin esperar a mamá y a Carlisle me dirigí a mi auto.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo después de lanzar mi mochila al asiento pasajero y grité. Grité golpeando el volante, pateé y chillé sacando dentro de mí toda la frustración, el miedo, el coraje, el odio.

¿Eso le hicieron a Leah Clearwater?

¿Pudo luchar?

¿Pudo defenderse?

¿Estaba inconsciente?

Mis manos temblaban cuando las levante para limpiar mis lágrimas, pero me detuve. Tenía ADN en mis manos y tenía que ir a procesarlo. Tenía que empezar esa investigación a ciegas por algún lugar.

Todos estos días me he sentido como si caminara en el desierto de noche y con los ojos cerrados. Sin ninguna guía, sin ninguna ayuda. Ahora tenía algo vital en mis manos que podría ser de ayuda.

Respiré profundo viendo por el parabrisas. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y mis guantes, los puse con cuidado y encendí el auto. Salí del estacionamiento y conduje con cuidado hasta la estación de policía.

Cuando entré, mis colegas me miraron asustados, se acercaron a mí con lentitud, con palabras suaves y tranquilas. No es que supieran que era una de ellos, pensaba que era una víctima de… de lo que parecía. Con el cabello despeinado, la ropa arruinada, golpeada.

-Está bien, chicos. Estoy bien, pero necesito hablar con el Capitán Swan y que traigan a alguien del laboratorio para que tome algunas muestras, por favor. Gracias – susurré mostrándoles mi placa.

* * *

Horrible, como de costumbre, pero al menos la trama se esta moviendo a donde quiero... Mas o menos.

*suspira derrotada y se sienta en un rincón*


	16. Capítulo 16

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Me tomaron fotografías, escribieron mi declaración, tomaron las muestras de piel bajo mis uñas, todo. Como si fuera una declaración oficial y la metieron a los archivos bajo mi nombre. Curaron mis heridas y me dieron medicamento para el dolor.

Esos chicos me golpearon, pero no era nada al dolor y los golpes que recibí durante el entrenamiento en la Academia. Yo iba a estar bien. Tenía que estar bien.

Mamá y Carlisle me llamaron o enviaron mensajes cada quince minutos.

Mi respuesta era la misma.

 _Estoy bien._

 _No fue nada. En serio._

 _El médico de la estación ya me revisó._

 _Pronto estaré en casa._

 _No te preocupes._

Los niños Cullen también enviaron mensajes. Preguntándome donde estaba, que si estaba bien, que escucharon que me involucré en una pelea y me expulsaron de la escuela.

No les respondí.

Decir que el Capitán Swan estaba enojado, era poco. Estaba enfadado, furioso. Quería dispararle a alguien, pero se tuvo que conformar con _algo_ y cuando yo me marché él fue al campo de tiro. No había otra cosa que él pudiera hacer.

.

Cuando llegué a casa, ninguno de los chicos aun llegaba. Todos tenían actividades extracurriculares y no llegaban a casa hasta las seis de la tarde. Yo aproveché para bañarme, tomarme un par de analgésicos, ponerme ropa cómoda y trazar mis planes. Mamá y Carlisle tampoco estaban en casa, después de que les aseguré de que estaba bien por centésima, que eran gajes del oficio, que no necesitaba que me asfixiaran con sus atenciones.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Además, si me dejaba consolar, si dejaba que cuidaran de mí, si me dejaba llevar por mis emociones, no llegaría a ningún lado. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría.

.

Cuando llegaron los chicos, yo los esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Al comedor, ahora! – señalé con mi brazo extendido, sin dejarlos hablar, sin dejarlos preguntarme nada.

-Pero… - murmuró Nessie.

-¡Ahora, Renesmee! – usé mi voz autoritaria, mi voz de policía que decía, _no te metas conmigo, estoy armada_.

Todos caminaron derechitos hacia el comedor, se sentaron en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros. Yo me quedé de pie, a la cabecera.

-En estas hojas, sin excepción, escribirán que y quien los ha maltratado, insultado, humillado o cualquier otra cosa horrible que les haya pasado en esa escuela infernal – señalé las hojas en blanco que puse en la mesa, frente a sus asientos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-¿Que vas a hacer?

Comenzaron los niños Cullen a decir, levanté mi mano y ellos se callaron.

-Hoy James y Laurant hicieron cosas que… -respiré profundo-. Terminé castigada con Laurant los fines de semana, tendré que hacer sabrá Dios que los sábados. Esto no se va a quedar así, esto es la gota que derramó el vaso, algo le pasó a Leah Clearwater, ustedes no me lo dirán… Esa escuela es el Infierno en la tierra y nadie se mete conmigo o con mi familia. Escribirán lo que les pedí y punto.

A Renesmee se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Bella y Edward me miraron con la boca abierta, Jasper y Emmett parecían dos toros a punto de envestir al torero, Rosalie miró hacia la nada y Alice comenzó a escribir sin protestar.

.

Leí y leí y volví a leer las cosas que les han hecho y dicho a los niños Cullen. Lo leí en mi asiento en el comedor, mientras ellos se limpiaban para cenar.

Se me revolvió el estómago. Pero al menos no les hicieron lo que trataron de hacerme a mí.

James, trataba de mostrar su hombría al forzarme y tenerlo grabado en video. Las palabras que le dije a su novia el otro día en verdad le llegaron. Era un cobarde, gay de closet homofóbico.

En mi computadora hice notas. Quien hizo que a quien, cuando y cuantas veces.

En mi celular tenia mensajes sin leer de Beau. No podía leerlos. No quería pensar en él. No quería… Solo no.

Cuando llegó Carlisle y mamá a la hora de la cena, Carlisle me abrazó con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien, pequeñita?

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias. Por cierto, aun no te perdono que hayas dicho que soy una enana indefensa – refunfuñé de broma.

-¡Estaba abogando en tu caso!

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Gracias… Tú no tenías por qué defenderme.

-Eres mi hija, estudiante falsa o no en esa escuela, yo te defenderé – tocó delicadamente mi mentón con su dedo índice.

Luché contra el nudo en mi garganta.

-Gracias.

Mamá me abrazó y sollozó en silencio, acariciando mí cabello. Limpió sus lágrimas discretamente cuando los chicos bajaron a cenar.

La cena fue tranquila, llena de miradas especulativas, tristes. Tuve que comer despacio porque mi labio partido dolía como la mierda. Alice me dijo que esperar en mi castigo del fin de semana.

-Solo te hacen sudar como puerco, corres, te hacen hacer ejercicio para el cual el cuerpo no está hecho.

-Eso solo lo dices porque eres una perezosa y nunca quieres ejercitarte – dijo Emmett riéndose de ella.

-Por eso cuido lo que como. Para no tener que hacer ejercicio y estar en forma.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando los chicos, e incluso Rosalie, le dijeron los beneficios de hacer ejercicio.

Mis planes incluían hablar con el director en cuanto me fuera posible. Entrar a un club y tratar de hacer amigos. Vigilar como halcón a todo el que estaba en la lista de los niños Cullen.

.

Desperté sobresaltada.

Sintiendo manos restringiendo mis movimientos, manos tratando de invadir mi cuerpo…

Alejé esos pensamientos de mí y me levanté de mi cama calientita. Mi alarma sonaría en unos quince minutos de todas maneras.

En el espejo del baño vi mi reflejo, los hematomas eran peor ahora. Los golpes en mi cara comenzaban a notarse más, las manos de Laurent estaban marcadas alrededor de mis muñecas, las patadas en mi estómago y costillas tenían espantosos colores purpuras, los nudillos en mis manos bajo las vendas estaban hinchados y pelados. Mi labio partido estaba inflamado.

James trató de violarme en los pasillos de la escuela y a nadie le importó. Victoria y James salieron corriendo cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba, logré meterle el pie a Laurent y él cayó al suelo como un costal de papas y fue cuando lo golpeé hasta quebrarle la nariz. También lo pateé, lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Ellos no eran niños ricos a los cuales estaba tratando de detener que siguieran haciendo fechorías, eran monstruos salidos de pesadillas.

Tres adolescentes, menores de edad, planearon, trataron y filmaron mi intento de violación, en los pasillos de la escuela preparatoria...

Las autoridades escolares no iban a hacer nada, al menos tenia al departamento de policía de Seattle y al Capitán Swan de mi lado y registraron todo como debería de ser. Si el ADN bajo mis uñas era de Laurant y James y salía en algún otro caso relacionado con la escuela, irían a la cárcel… o al juvenil y con suerte, saldrían hasta los veintiuno… si no… saldrían a las seis semanas, como la escoria que violó a una chica universitaria y se salió con la suya por ser rico, que enfureció a todo el país.

Pero por mientras no podía hacer nada, yo era una policía encubierta, no podría arruinar el poco progreso que he hecho al denunciarlos…

Así que me vestí con mi uniforme deportivo, desayuné en la cocina y me despedí de mamá y Carlisle antes de salir rumbo a la escuela.

Me sorprendió ver que había al menos la mitad de autos que en la semana. No todos estaban castigados como yo. Los chicos del club de teatro estaban haciendo audiciones, el equipo de básquet estaba entrenando y otros clubs escolares tenían actividades programadas. Lo típico de una escuela preparatoria.

Cuando llegué a los vestidores para dejar mi bolso con ropa limpia, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas que molestan a los demás estaba ahí… Las castigadas durante el fin de semana éramos nada más y nada menos que las chicas que eran acosadas.

¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?!

La chica con hijab, me miró horrorizada, cuando metí mi bolso en mi casillero en los vestidores.

-¿Qué… qué te pasó? – susurró, muy, muy bajito.

-James, Laurent y Victoria. ¿Quién más? – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te golpearon? ¿A ti? – preguntó nerviosamente, una chica bajita, rubia con lentes de marco rojo.

-Iba al baño, me pongo muy paranoica cuando tengo el periodo. Alguien me tomó por detrás tapándome la boca y restringiendo mis brazos, me tiraron al suelo, Laurent detuvo mis manos sobre mi cabeza –les mostré mis muñecas-. James trató de arrancar mis leggins, me golpearon y Victoria filmó todo…

La respiración de las chicas a mí alrededor se agitó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ellos…

-Él…

No pudieron terminar de preguntar… o aiquiera iniciar a preguntarme. Estaban aterradas.

-No, no llegaron a eso – entendí de inmediato lo que querían decir. Si ellos lograban hacer algo conmigo, alguien a quien ellas habían visto o escuchado que se podía defender… no querían ni imaginarse lo que les esperaba a ellas.

-¿Los expulsaron? – cuestionó alguien a mi espalda.

-Por supuesto que no. James y Victoria huyeron, logré golpear a Laurent y nos llevaron a los dos a la dirección y nos castigaron a los dos a venir los fines de semana.

-¡¿Él estará aquí?! – chilló una chica casi hiperventilando.

-Supongo –me encogi de hombros y meti otra píldora para el dolor en mi boca y la pasé con un trago de agua de mi botella de ositos panda-. Al menos le rompí la nariz.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡BUENOS DÍAS! – gritó la entrenadora Eleanor con alegría, entrando por las puertas dobles.

Todas les regresamos el saludo, pero sin emoción alguna.

-¡Vamos pequeñas delincuentes, salgamos a mover el esqueleto!

Murmuros y pequeños sollozos la siguieron. Incluidos los míos.

En el gimnasio nos esperaban cuerdas que colgaban del techo, colchonetas azules en el piso justo debajo de ellas.

Esperaba que las pastillas hicieran efecto rápido, como la noche anterior.

-Formen una fila, pequeños delincuentes – nos dijo señalando frente a ella, a su lado, estaba Beau.

Bajé la mirada, evocando el dicho de _si no lo veo no me ve_. No quería que él me viera así. A un segundo de quebrarme, de tirarme en el piso y llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, tengo que se fuerte.

La entrenadora caminó frente a nosotros, como un capitán evalúa a los nuevos reclutas en el ejército.

-Lo primero que haremos será calentar. Nos espera un largo día de ejercicios, los cuales estarán adaptados a lo que los trajo al día de castigo en primer lugar.

Ninguno de los que estábamos ahí, excepto Laurant, deberíamos estar ahí. Los chicos eran niños flacuchos, tímidos, vulnerables, que a un kilómetro se veía que ellos jamás habían hecho algo para estar ahí ese día.

La entrenadora Eleanor vio algo en su Tablet, tal vez la lista con nuestros nombres y el por qué estábamos ahí. Caminó de nuevo viendo nuestro rostro y de nuevo a su Tablet, cuando pasó junto a mí, siguió de largo y regresó unos pasos hasta ponerse enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué te pasó? – susurró tomando delicadamente mi mentón y girándolo para verme mejor.

No contesté, bajé la mirada.

-Aquí dice que le rompiste la nariz a Laurent… ¿Por qué?

Respiré profundo antes de contestar y encuadré los hombros.

-Porque él me retuvo, mientras James intentaba violarme en el pasillo junto a los baños del ala este, los que están muy al fondo… Victoria lo grabó todo… Probablemente ya está en línea y me estén diciendo zorra o que me lo merezco… o algo así. Ya sabe cómo es esta escuela.

Diana Prince… es decir, la entrenadora Eleanor, soltó mi mentón como si le quemara y retrocedió un paso como si la hubiera golpeado también.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Um… es verdad – murmuró Beau a su lado.

-¡¿Qué?! – su alta coleta giró a gran velocidad cuando giró para ver a Beau.

-De hecho, en la semana, James subió su mano bajo la falda de Edythe, yo lo vi y lo llevé a la dirección y solo le dieron una advertencia. Ayer en la oficina, el subdirector básicamente me envió aquí como castigo por tratar de defender a la señorita Platt.

La entrenadora parecía que iba a vomitar.

-¿Una advertencia…? ¿Que…?

A mi alrededor, los niños se removieron incomodos. No estaban acostumbrados a que alguien dijera la verdad de los hechos, qué alguien se atreviera a confesar que fue lo que realmente pasó.

-Entrenadora… apuesto mi próxima mesada… que todos los que estamos aquí, con excepción de Laurent… somos las víctimas y nos tocó la pajilla más corta a la hora del castigo. Apuesto que ahí dice que estuvieron involucrados en un altercado con James, Victoria, Laurant o alguno de sus patéticos secuaces… Los cuales ninguno de ellos está aquí.

La entrenadora revisó de nuevo su Tablet y asintió viéndose un poco verde. Respiró profundo, encuadró los hombros y marchó con determinación hasta llegar con Laurent.

Lo vio con tanta rabia, tanto odio que Laurant retrocedió un par de pasos.

-No puedo tocarte. No puedo terminar el trabajo de la señorita Platt… Pero lo que sí puedo es castigarte, niño. Eres mío durante tres semanas. Ve a correr. ¡Ahora!

Laurent se apresuró a las escaleras para comenzar a correr en la pista que estaba alrededor del gimnasio a un par de metros sobre el suelo y comenzó a correr sin calentar.

La entrenadora giró hacia nosotros con los hombros hundidos.

-Les debo una disculpa… planeaba hacerlos sufrir… mucho. Es la primera vez que castigo a alguien… Como todos saben, soy nueva… No pensé que… Esto no es apropiado, son acosados en la semana y ahora están aquí como castigo cuando trataron de defenderse. Eso no debe ser castigado, debe ser premiado. Pero ya estamos aquí… que tal si lo hacemos divertido… y de acuerdo a sus posibilidades físicas. ¡¿Les parece?! – ella trató de sonreír.

-Y que salgan temprano. No es necesario que estén aquí hasta las tres treinta – sugirió Beau.

-Si…

-¡Excepto Laurent! – añadí con una sonrisilla.

-¡Sí! – la entrenadora me ofreció los cinco.

.

Calentamos durante quince minutos. Los niños compitieron subiendo la cuerda, saltado obstáculos, brincaron en un trampolín, trataron de mantener el equilibrio en las barras, corrieron de pared a pared con relevos… cosas que hacíamos en la clase de gimnasia en la escuela primaria. Yo los animaba y les daba consejos, junto a la entrenadora. Ella dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, después de que me vio casi doblarme de dolor al tratar de seguirles el ritmo a los demás.

Laurant… bueno, creo que él no se suponía que tenía que hacer ejercicio con la nariz rota, pero aun así Eleanor –nos pidió que la llamáramos por su nombre mientras estuviéramos en el castigo-, lo hizo pedazos.

Se desmayó un par de veces y tuve que despertarlo con agua helada lanzada a su cara. Lo hice tropezar repetidamente, lo empujé y lo mejor…

-¿Filmarías algo por mí? – le pregunté a mi nueva amiga, Felicity. La rubia de lentes.

-Sí, claro.

Le entregué mi celular desbloqueado, con la cámara de video activada.

-Laurant – dije a su espalda mientras estábamos en un descanso, tomando agua.

Cuando giró a verme, golpeé su nariz con mi dedo. Fuerte.

Cayó de rodillas llorando.

A mi espalda, los niños y niñas aterrorizados por Laurant y sus amigos, soltaron a reír. Felicity dejó de filmar y me entregó mi celular.

Beau me miró desde las gradas y negó con la cabeza, pero sonreía.

Me acerque a él, despacio. Si no lo hacía de esa manera le saltaría encima frente a todos. Vestía el uniforme deportivo de los maestros. Chaqueta roja con pantalones azules y una polo blanca debajo, era el mismo uniforme de la entrenadora Eleanor.

-Gracias… por… ya sabes - susurré.

-Quiero asesinarlos. A todos. A esos tres niños, hijos de Satán – masculló apretando la botella de agua casi vacía que llevaba en su mano.

-Va a sonar muy inapropiado, pero… hoy te ves delicioso.

-Edythe… - sus ojos se abrieron mucho, se sonrojó y miró a nuestro alrededor.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Me alejé de su lado y vi a Alice entrando al gimnasio como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – pregunté al acercarme a ella.

Sus pasos titubearon un momento al ver mi cara sin maquillaje, con los moretones más marcados que la noche anterior.

-¡Hola a ti también! – sonrió de manera empalagosa y parpadeó un par de veces para desaparecer las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Es sábado, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Están las audiciones de Snow White en el auditorio, soy la vestuarista y Nessie será la maquillista. Venía conmigo, pero vio a Jacob por ahí y se fueron a besuquear. Veníamos a decirte que deberías de ir a la audición.

-¿Quieren que audicione como árbol número cinco?

-¡No! ¡Para Snow White! – se rio.

-¿Por qué haría yo eso?

-Porque necesitas un club al cual pertenecer y tener un currículo estelar y entrar a una universidad genial.

Me daban ganas de reír.

-Soy buena haciendo escenografías – me encogí de hombros.

-¡Pero quiero que seas Snow White! – hizo un puchero.

-Alice…

-Solo ve, la entrenadora me dijo que saldrían temprano. Estamos haciendo las audiciones para los enanitos, el cazador… Para cuando salgas de aquí, las audiciones del príncipe ya habrán terminado y podrás hacer tu audición.

-Alice, mira mi cara. ¡Esto no se ve como la más hermosa del reino! – tenía un moretón en mi pómulo izquierdo, mi labio partido.

-Nessie trajo lo necesario para que te veas como Snow White…

-Ni siquiera sabes si canto bien.

-Nessie dice que siempre cantas cuando conduces y tienes una voz muy buena.

-No es cierto – lamentablemente era cierto.

-Elige una canción, la que tú quieras. Harás esa audición – me señaló con su pequeño dedo huesudo.

Bueno, hacer la audición no significa que me den el papel.

-Está bien. Salgo a las doce treinta.

-¡Perfecto! – Alice se alejó de mí dando brinquitos, hasta que desapareció por las puertas dobles.

Regresé con las chicas, estaban sentadas en el suelo de madera pulida, aun tomando agua, descansando de los ejercicios que les puso Eleanor, estaban hablando por supuesto de Beau.

-Es tan lindo.

-Muy estricto.

-Pero tan lindo.

-¡¿Por qué no me tocó el como maestro en mi clase de Historia el año anterior?!

-¿Que se siente ser defendida por él? –preguntó Felicity con expresión soñadora, cuando me senté frente a ella- ¿Te tomó en sus brazos para consolarte?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – me reí de su decepción. Lo que menos quería Beau era tocarme siquiera con un palo de diez metros.

-Lo que no daría porque él me abrazara, me encerrara en la seguridad de sus brazos fuertes y me susurrara al oído que todo estará bien. Perderme en sus ojos… - Felicity se abrazo a si misma, cerrando los ojos, imaginándose lo mismo que yo cada noche y cada vez que veo a Beau.

Pero yo si sabia lo que se sentía al ser abrazada por el, sabia a que sabían sus labios, sabia lo que se sentía estar debajo de el, sabia lo que era perderse en sus ojos…

-¿Que tú no eres la novia del capitán del equipo de Arquería? – cuestionó una chica morena de cabello rizado.

-¿Y? – Felicity preguntó, saliendo un momento de su burbuja.

Las demás soltaron a reír.

-Hablando en serio. Me preocupa lo que vayan a hacer Victoria y James ahora, ¿y si quieren hacer lo mismo con nosotras? – susurró Felicity.

-No tengan miedo. A ustedes no les harán nada, lo de ayer solo fue contra mí porque desde un principio no dejé que me acosaran, ni mantuve la cabeza baja. Y si algo ocurre vayan con… el profesor Dwyer.

Era obvio que James solo violaba chicos en los vestidores, con la ayuda de sus amigos. Yo era la primera… o la segunda, si es que él tuvo algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Leah.

-El director, ni ninguna autoridad escolar… nunca hacen nada, ni lo harán, aunque uno les presente el video de las cámaras de seguridad – dijo Felicity enfadada.

-¿Cuáles cámaras? – preguntamos al unísono, las chicas a mi alrededor y yo.

-Las cámaras de seguridad – la rubia señalo discretamente al techo.

-Yo no he visto ninguna – murmuré subiendo la mirada y observe el perímetro a nuestro alrededor.

-Yo no veo ninguna – dijo otra chica.

Todas teníamos la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, tratando de encontrarlas.

-Están en los detectores de humo o en las luces de emergencia.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? – la miré levantando una ceja.

-Porque para ahorrarse dinero, el director utiliza al club de Medios de Comunicación, que es una manera elegante de llamarle al Club Audiovisual. Nosotros arreglamos las cámaras cuando una deja de funcionar. Pero no usa las cámaras para obtener evidencias y castigar a los bullies, solo las usa como medida de seguridad. Por si alguien intenta robar propiedad escolar y eso…

 _Interesante._

.

-¿Cual versión de Snow White es? – pregunté cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Renesmee me estaba maquillando en los vestidores, mientras Alice cepillaba una peluca negra.

-¿Como que cual versión? – preguntó Nessie, cepillando mis cejas, para definirlas después con sombra negra.

-Sí, ya sabes, la de Disney, la original de los Hermanos Grimm, la Once Upon A Time… ¡OH! ¡La versión de Neil Gaiman! ¡La que hizo Valentina Reddington! ¡Amo esa versión de Snow White!

-¡Esa Snow White era literalmente un demonio! Por eso la Reina Malvada la quería muerta, no porque le tuviera celos, sino para protegerse y proteger a su pueblo – dijo Alice horrorizada, dejando de peinar la peluca.

Nessie me sonrió.

-¡Era genial! –repliqué y le saqué la lengua-. Valentina Reddington era la Snow White más hermosa que he visto. Es de los pocos libros que perdono que no hayan adaptado al pie de la letra.

Valentina Reddington, obviamente no era una niña de seis años ni de trece, como en el cuento, pero aun así se veía joven y hermosa… Malvada e inocente a la vez. Fue la película que la convirtió en un símbolo sexual, a pesar de que jamás salió desnuda en cámara.

Los hombres son asquerosos.

-¡Sí! ¡Era hermosa y comía humanos! –refunfuñó Alice-. Y solo para que lo sepas, es la clásica de Disney.

-¡Buuu!

-A mí me gusta _Nieve, Cristal, Manzanas_ – dijo Renesmee poniéndose de mi lado, y comenzó a pintar mis labios rojo sangre.

-Es un cuento muy oscuro y tétrico. Esta escuela no necesita más cuentos de horror – dijo Alice mirándome.

Los niños Cullen solo creían que me habían golpeado… No que James intentó otra cosa.

.

Por supuesto la ridícula de Alice, me presentó en el escenario como si yo fuera la actriz que el mundo esperaba.

 _Mi hermana la más hermosa, la más talentosa, la estrella del club de teatro de su antigua escuela, la próxima estrella de Broadway, blablablá._

Caminé hacia el centro del escenario, vestía jeans azules, suéter amarillo paja y un moño rojo en la peluca negra que me pusieron. Los cardenales en mi rostro estaban totalmente ocultos bajo el maquillaje, mis mejillas tenían color y mis labios eran rojos como la sangre.

El director de la obra era Archie Brandon. Un hombre moreno de cabello casi rapado, delgado, con una bufanda enorme en su cuello, era el director del club de teatro.

-Bien Edythe, ¿qué vas a cantar para nosotros? – preguntó desde su lugar en la quinta fila.

-Um… -me aclaré la garganta-. _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ … la versión de Valentina Reddington en los Oscares.

Hubo unos cuantos _ooh_ , a mí alrededor.

Claro que no iba a poder llegar a los tonos de Valentina, además no calenté lo debido, pero al menos sería divertido. Cantar es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, sola o con público.

Le asentí a Renesmee y ella le dio _play_ a la pista en su iPhone conectado al equipo de sonido del auditorio.

Los dulces y melancólicos tonos de la canción, que adaptó Red Riding Hood para Valentina, comenzaron y esperé mi entrada. Las luces del escenario se apagaron, dejando solo un reflector sobre mí.

Respiré profundo antes de comenzar a cantar sobre la tierra donde los problemas de derriten como las gotas de limón, donde las aves vuelan…

A mitad de la canción vi a Rosalie, con el uniforme deportivo, a Jacob y sus amigos… y a Beau, sentarse en las butacas, mientras trataba de sacar a mi Valentina Reddington interior.

Traté de ignorarlos y continué cantando. Recordando lo hermosa que se veía Valentina esa noche que se convirtió en mi _Girl Crush_ , como le aplaudieron y se ganó los corazones de Hollywood. Esperaba verme y escucharme la mitad de bien que ella.

Pregunté una última vez por qué yo no podía volar, en algún lugar sobre el arcoíris y la canción acabó.

Silencio.

Nadie se movió o respiró por un par de segundos hasta que todos comenzaron a aplaudirme. Alice, Renesmee y Rosalie se pusieron de pie. Beau se levantó de su asiento y se marchó. Imité a Valentina esa noche, golpeé mis talones tres veces antes de guiñar el ojo y salir del escenario.

.

Llegué a casa adolorida, pero con una sonrisa enorme, por primera vez de que entré a esa escuela infernal.

Tenía un segundo llamado el lunes después de clases, donde tenía que cantar la canción original de Snow White, sobre que algún día mi príncipe vendría.

Pero lo mejor, tenía un plan.

Hackear las cámaras de seguridad.

Felicity, era la presidenta del club de Medios de Comunicación y del club de Informatica, que era un título elegante para (como lo dijo ella) _si tu laptop muere ven con nosotros_. Le pediría su ayuda para mi plan. Le contaría de ello al Capitan Swan el lunes después de mi audición.

Le conté a mamá sobre mi día y sobre la improvisada audición y mi segundo llamado.

Dio brinquitos, emocionada. Hubo un momento en el que quiso que estudiara Drama. Si ella hubiera sabido que mis planes eran ser policía y después ingresar a las filas de FBI, no hubiera renunciado a tratar de guiarme a estudiar Drama. Estuvo más que contenta cuando creyó que sería abogada, cuando fui aceptada en Justicia Penal.

.

Cometí el error de desmaquillarme y bajar a cenar en pijama.

El día anterior mí cara y muñecas no se veían así, pero ahora, se veían espantosas.

Los chicos casi se caen de sus sillas al verme.

 _Mierda._

-¿QUE TE PASÓ?

-¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESO?

-¡¿POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA?!

-¡¿QUIEN FUE?!

-¿Por eso nos hiciste escribir esa lista?

-Calma. Siéntense y coman su cena – ordené sentándome, preparándome para decirles la verdad.

En algún momento tendría que decirles… además. Ellos tendrían que ayudarme. No había de otra. Si saben lo que en realidad pasó con James, Victoria y Laurant, no querrán separarse de mí en ningún momento en la escuela.

Mamá y Carlisle se miraron.

-Ayer, cuando salí… cuando salí de clases antes de que sonara la campana… me interceptaron Victoria, James y Laurant… Eso ya lo saben.

Los chicos gruñeron.

-Cálmense. Salieron de la nada, me tiraron al piso, me patearon, me golpearon… mientras trataba de defenderme. Laurant sostuvo mis manos, James… Victoria filmó todo… Nada pasó, nada me pasó –dije rápidamente, cuando Emmett y Edward se pusieron de pie, tirando sus sillas al suelo con el repentino movimiento-. Nada pasó, más que unos cuantos golpes. Esto se ve peor de lo que es, en verdad. Lo prometo… Ellos escucharon que alguien se acercaba y salieron corriendo, pero logré retener a Laurant y rompí su nariz… A ambos nos llevaron a la dirección y el subdirector nos castigó por tres fines de semana.

-Voy a matarlos, voy a…

-Emmett, no. No vas a hacer nada. Ninguno de ustedes.

-¡Mira cómo te dejaron!

-¿Ustedes lo supieron? – preguntó Bella acusadoramente, a Carlisle y a Esme.

Ambos asintieron.

-Es mi culpa – susurró Jasper hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

-Te advertimos que no te metieras con ellos – dijo Rosalie llorando.

-¡Qué caso tiene que te cuidemos todo el día si vas y sales del aula cuando se te da la gana y eso pasa! – gritó Emmett.

-¡No iba a dejar que Jasper fuera conmigo al baño!

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Esto no es nada, son gajes del oficio… Recojan las sillas y siéntense.

-Gajes del oficio… - se burló Edward, obedeciéndome.

-Voy a matarlos – dijo Emmett apretando los puños.

-¡Arg! Ustedes son unos niños. No van a hacer nada. Punto. No pueden intervenir, dejen a los adultos encargarse de esto, porque a pesar de que esos monstruos son adolescentes, hacen y dicen cosas muy adultas y se va a manejar como tal.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! – Emmett aún no se sentaba.

-¡Cuales adultos, nadie hace nada en esa escuela! Ni los maestros ni el director y mucho menos los padres de esos chicos – masculló Bella.

-La policía lo hará. Eso ya es… Ustedes no me dicen nada de Leah Clearwater, si no puedo averiguar que o quien la dañó al menos me desharé de la escoria y si… sé que acabo de sonar como un cliché en película policiaca. Pero para eso soy policía, para eso entré a esa escuela.

-¡¿De que estás hablando?! – Renesmee me miró desde su asiento con ojos enormes.

-Soy la oficial de policía Edythe Platt, trabajando encubierta en la escuela Halloway, para averiguar que le ocurrió a Leah Clearwater. Y en una semana no he podido avanzar nada, porque un grupito de niños, que resultan ser mis hermanastros, ¡está obstruyendo mis investigaciones! No hablan y no me dejan hablar con nadie, ni siquiera para darle un poco de paz a esa pobre chica a la cual no sé qué le ocurrió, ¡por su culpa! – señalé a los niños y se me quedaron viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Carlisle…? – preguntó Bella en un susurro, mirando a su padre.

-Edythe dice la verdad.

Todos jadearon.

-Tengo veintidós años, me acabo de graduar de la Academia y el Capitan Swan me reclutó como policía encubierta, como si fuera Channing Tatum. Pero al menos ellos hicieron algo de trabajo y se divirtieron de nuevo en la escuela y ustedes no me dejan hacer nada, no me dejan ni respirar y tampoco me ayudan. Así que no se metan o ayuden. Tienen una de dos, o me dejan en paz y cierran la boca o me ayudan y cierran la boca porque a nadie le gusta una nark.

-El tío Charlie… - Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-El tío Charlie… el Capitan Swan como tú lo llamas… ¿él te puso en esto…? ¿Pero, por qué? – preguntó Jasper.

 _Um… ¿Qué?_

-Porque Leah no ha hablado en meses. Por qué nadie sabe que le ocurrió… - susurró Alice, viendo a la nada.

-Leah y Seth son hermanos –dijo Renesmee, tratando de des hacer el nudo en su garganta-. Leah era novia de Sam Uley. Hace un año, la prima de Leah, Emily, fue transferida a nuestra escuela y Sam terminó con Leah por su prima. Leah era la chica más linda de la escuela, la más popular, la más inteligente, era un rayo de sol andante y el rompimiento con Sam… Leah solo era una sombra de lo que era, sus calificaciones bajaron, se portaba retraída, dejó casi todos los clubs a los que pertenecía… Su madre y su padrastro… el tío Charlie para nosotros, para ti, tu jefe, el Capitan Swan… -¿ _qué carajos_?- Ninguno pudo hacer nada. Una noche, antes de salir de vacaciones de primavera, Leah fue a una fiesta, la primera a la que iba en meses, no sabemos quién la invitó, quién la llevó… Ni mi tía Sue ni el tío Charlie y mucho menos Seth, nos dieron los detalles. No te hemos dicho nada porque no sabemos nada. No sabemos qué le ocurrió en esa fiesta, que le hicieron, que tomó, que bebió, nada. Solo sabemos que ahora está catatónica viviendo en Lakeview, una clínica psiquiátrica cerca de las montañas, con una expresión de dolor y amargura por siempre grabada en su rostro. La visitamos una vez al mes.

La mesa se quedó en silencio.

Rosalie se limpió las lágrimas y Emmett envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

Me dieron nauseas.

Solo son niños.

Los estudiantes de esa escuela, solo son niños. Ninguno pasa de los dieciocho. Excepto yo. Todos son niños y son unos monstruos.

Si no podía hacer nada por Leah Clearwater, al menos podría vengar al resto de los niños que aún eran acosados. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

-Tienen que ayudarme –supliqué-. Tienen que ayudarme a detenerlos. A James, a Laurant y a Victoria. Cada uno de ellos tiene a su propio sequito. Solo son… son quince niños los que hacen un infierno una escuela de doscientos estudiantes.

-¿En verdad eres policía? – preguntó Renesmee muy bajito y Carlisle sonrió.

-Tengo mi placa arriba.

-Por eso tú… por eso no te interesaba mucho convivir con nosotros, en un principio. Por eso te fuiste después de la boda y no regresaste hasta que Esme regresó – dijo Emmett acusatoriamente.

-Espera, espera… ¿Esto es una cubierta? –preguntó Alice, señalándonos a todos-. ¿Que tu mamá se casara con Carlisle, ustedes viviendo aquí…? ¿Esto es una cubierta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo fue una coincidencia. ¡Mamá y Carlisle se conocieron se enamoraron mientras yo estaba en la Academia! Que por cierto mamá no estaba nada contenta con ello. Mi padre era de la CIA y yo quiero ser del FBI. Entré a la Academia cuando me gradué de Justicia Penal en el verano. Luego mamá y Carlisle decidieron casarse y ella dijo que se mudaría Seattle… Ella es todo lo que tengo, así que hice la transferencia. Mi jefe en Chicago, dijo que llamara al Capitan Swan cuando me instalara, cuando llegué a la estación él me explicó sobre su nuevo programa. No solo quería que yo entrara a Halloway para investigar lo que pasó… OH POR DIOS. El capitán es el padrastro de Leah… Y le estoy fallando. Él puso en mis manos esta investigación y yo no he podido hacer nada… - mi garganta se cerró.

Enterré mi cara en mis manos a punto de llorar.

-Porque no hay nada que hacer –dijo Jasper con tristeza-. Se rumoró que un… un video que circulaba por la escuela, era Leah esa noche, pero no era.

-Leah no tiene un tatuaje en el hombro. Era solo una chica con cabello negro hasta los hombros y con el mismo tono de piel, pero no era Leah – agregó Alice.

-Nadie sabe nada, nadie vio nada esa noche. No sabemos nada. Entiendo al tío Charlie por gastar recursos de los contribuyentes tratando de averiguar lo que pasó con su hija, pero… No hay nada – Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quien estaba en esa fiesta? – cuestioné.

Si James y su pandilla estuvieron ahí… Esperaba que hubieran recuperado ADN del cuerpo maltratado de Leah y lo cotejaran con las muestras que tomaron de mí.

-Era la casa que les incautaron a los Stone, una familia que le debía a Hacienda. Toda la ciudad lo supo, los chicos del último año la organizaron – dijo Emmett antes de comenzar a cenar.

La comida de todos estaba aún intacta y probablemente fría.

-¿Ustedes no fueron?

-No, acompañamos a papá a una gala de recaudación de fondos para el hospital infantil – respondió Bella.

-Y jamás los dejaré ir a otra fiesta en sus vidas – dijo Carlisle.

-Pero siempre nos dejas ir si vamos todos juntos, y tú nos llevas y nos recoges – lloriqueó Alice.

-Cosas malas pasan en esas fiestas – dijo mamá.

-Pero a nosotros nunca nos ha pasado nada y son fiestas donde solo entran personas que conocemos. Jamás hemos ido a una fiesta donde esos tres están – dijo Renesmee.

-Y cuando han estado, nos salimos – agregó Emmett con la boca llena.

Ignoré su conversación un momento. Necesitaba analizar esa nueva información.

Chicos de último año, que se graduaron en el verano. Esos eran mis nuevos sospechosos y fuera del alcance de mi patética jurisdicción.

-¡Espera! –dijo Renesmee, sobresaltándonos a todos-. Si eres policía y eres mayor de edad, eso significa que tú y B…! – la pateé por debajo de la mesa, cuando sus enormes ojos color chocolate me miraron esperanzados.

-¿Que Edythe y qué? – cuestionó Carlisle.

Mamá le susurró algo al oído.

-¡¿De que están hablando?! – cuestionó Alice, molesta porque ella no estaba incluida en la pequeña conspiración.

-¿Es decir que nos has mentido todo este tiempo? – preguntó Edward.

Apenas están procesando toda la conversación.

-No… Técnicamente no. Su padre les dijo que era policía y no le creyeron. Les mostró mi fotografía con el uniforme y solo se burlaron de mí. En especial tú – señalé a Emmett.

Él me ignoró, siguió comiendo.

-Por eso hablabas de ser la mejor en tu clase de tiro. En realidad hablabas de cuando estabas en la Academia – dijo Bella con los ojos muy brillantes.

-Correcto.

-¿Que se siente ser policía? – dijo Alice.

-No podría decirte mucho, porque soy una novata. Solo recorría las calles esperando algún disturbio, junto con mi pareja y eso solo duro unos meses, hasta que me mudé a Seattle, solo para enviarme a mi peor pesadilla.

-¡Pero audicionaste para Snow White! – Alice frunció el ceño en su delicado rostro.

-Porque tú me obligaste, Alice. Además quería unirme al club de teatro para ver si podía hacer amigos y averiguar algo. Pero me siento muy frustrada.

-Solo has estado una semana en la escuela. Dale tiempo. Además… tal vez los que hicieron algo, son los que ya se graduaron en el verano – dijo Edward con simpatia.

-Es lo que pensé.

-Trataremos de ayudarte en lo que necesites – dijo Rosalie con determinación, encuadrando los hombros y el resto de los chicos asintieron.

Carlisle y mamá sonrieron.

-Tengo un plan. El lunes iré con el Capitán Swan y hablaré con él de ello.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él mañana? El tío Charlie y su familia vendrán a cenar – dijo Renesmee emocionada, con una sonrisilla que no me gustó.

* * *

Actualicé hace una semana y actualicé de nuevo...? Que es esto?

Me hackearon?

Quien soy yo y que he hecho con Victoria? Jajajajajajaja


	17. Capítulo 17

**Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Dwyer.

¡Diablos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Renesmee me maquilló, ocultó cualquier rastro de violencia en mi cuerpo, así como lo hizo el día anterior en la escuela para que pudiera audicionar.

Alice eligió mi ropa y Rosalie y Bella hicieron mi peinado.

-Hoy te tienes que ver súper linda. Nuestra familia más cercana vendrá. El tío Billy y el tío Charlie… creo que ya los conoces – dijo Renesmee alisando la falda de mi vestido de terciopelo rosa fucsia.

Era una cosa que solo _Blair Waldorf_ podría usar y verse bien. La parte de arriba era de encaje, con mangas hasta mis codos y la falda arriba de mis rodillas. Era un vestido de casi mil dólares.

-Sí, tu papá me presentó con ellos el día de la boda. Fue raro, me presentaron como la hija de la novia, que iría a Halloway cuando iniciara el año, pero yo ya era empleada de ambos y ellos lo sabían – respondí viéndome en el espejo. Huh, no me veía tan mal.

-¿Conociste a sus esposas?

-Um… no sé. Esa noche me presentaron con mucha gente y yo estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-Ni que lo digas –susurró Renesmee-. Pero eso te llevó a algo bueno, ¿recuerdas? – me dijo a través del espejo.

-Y tú sabes cómo terminó eso, _¿recuerdas_?

-¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Rosalie, levantando la mirada de su celular.

-De nada – respondimos Nessie y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya llegaron! – chilló Alice desde el pasillo.

Los chicos ya estaban en la planta baja.

Marla, Karina y Jenny ya estaban listas para recibir los abrigos de los invitados. Era raro tener ayuda doméstica. Ellas limpiaban, cocinaban, lavaban, recogían, cocinaban… Es decir, es obvio que tendría que haber alguien que ayudara en la casa, con tantas personas viviendo en ella, con horarios y actividades diferentes, pero es que solo he visto eso en las películas y en los libros, no en la vida real.

Me senté junto a Jasper en la sala, era el más tranquilo. No estaba junto a la puerta casi brincando de emoción, solo porque tendríamos invitados.

Escuché a Carlisle abrir la puerta y darles la bienvenida a sus amigos de toda la vida. Jasper se puso de pie y me ofreció la mano para que lo siguiera.

En la puerta, los niños estaban en fila para saludar a su familia.

Pronto me vi dándole la mano al alcalde William Black, a quien mis hermanos conocían de toda la vida como el tío Billy. Su esposa Sarah y su hijo Jacob Black, el novio de Renesmee y a una chica preciosa llamada Julia. Era alta, de cabello negro lizo casi llegándole a la cintura, piel dorada y una sonrisa que iluminaba a todos a su alrededor.

Era todo lo que yo no era.

Luego, fue el turno de que saludara al tan aclamado…

-¡Tío Charlie! – chilló Alice, lanzándose a los brazos del Capitán Swan.

-¡Hola, chiquilla! – el capitán envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su sobrina, con una gran sonrisa.

-Capitán Swan – le ofrecí mi mano, cuando fue mi turno de saludarlo.

-Of… señorita Platt – miró mi rostro, buscando las heridas que el vio el viernes por la tarde.

-Maquillaje – susurré.

-Oh. Señorita Platt, le presento a mi esposa, Sue Clearwater y a mi hijo Seth.

Se me revolvió el estómago.

La madre y el hermano de Leah, a quien le estaba fallando.

-Mucho gusto – saludé a ambos de mano. He visto al chico en la escuela, pero no lo conocía.

-Y creo que tal vez conoce a mi hijo, Beaufort. Da clases en Halloway. ¿No han coincidido? – preguntó el Capitán Swan, extendiendo su brazo para que su hijo se acercara.

 _Oh, no… OH. NO._

-Um…

Se me revolvió el estómago. Por razones totalmente distintas.

-Solo Beau, papá – masculló Beau, evitando mi mirada, encogiéndose bajo el brazo de su padre, tratando, igual que yo, de hacerse pequeño o desaparecer.

-Sí, el… el profesor Dwyer… Él… um… - tragué saliva.

-Nos da clases de Historia I a Edythe y a mí – exclamó Renesmee muy contenta, pasando su pequeño brazo por mi hombro.

-¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Todo queda en familia! – exclamó Julia, uniendo su brazo con el de Beau y él le sonrió con cariño.

Esta era la amiga de Beau. La Julia que siempre estaba mencionando la semana que estuvimos juntos.

¡MIERDA!

Mi corazón se estrujó.

Se veían muy bien juntos. Demasiado bien. Ella se veía como una mujer, no como una niña de preparatoria.

Carlisle y Esme nos movieron a todos a la sala y comenzaron a ofrecer bebidas a los adultos, mientras mi mundo se ponía de cabeza.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

Primero descubro que el Capitán Swan es el padrastro de Leah Clearwater y ahora que él es padre de Beaufort Dwyer.

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!

Beaufort me habló sobre algunos problemas que había en su familia con su hermanastra, cuando pasamos la semana juntos. Él dijo que su padre era amigo de Carlisle.

Soy una pésima detective si no pude sumar esos dos más dos.

¡ÉL LE DECÍA TÍO CARLISLE!

¡Vive en el edificio de apartamentos de Carlisle!

Tal vez deba renunciar a mi trabajo. Dedicarme a otra cosa, porque si no pude ver lo que está frente a mi nariz, si no pude hacer esa relación…

-¡Tienes que hablar con Beau! – masculló Renesmee, mientras los adultos hablaban de los viejos tiempos, cuando Carlisle era un interno, Billy se estaba recuperando del accidente de auto y Charlie era un novato.

-No. Con el que tengo que hablar es con el Capitán Swan. Espero que después de la cena pueda hablar con él y contarle nuestro plan. ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste que es el padre de Beau?! – mascullé entre dientes, pellizcándola en el muslo y ella solo sonrió, dándole una palmada a mi mano.

-Habla con Beau. Míralo. ¿Crees que no sufre como tú?

No se veía que estuviera sufriendo mucho, estaba partiéndose de la risa con algo que le dijo la hermosa Julia.

-¿Por qué no vas y metes tu lengua en la garganta de Jacob? ¡Shu! ¡Shu! – la espanté con la mano.

-¡Habla con Beau! – dijo entre dientes antes de irse a sentar junto a Jacob y Seth.

.

La cena estuvo deliciosa.

La gran mesa del comedor que instalaron los chicos por la mañana era un pequeño caos, todos hablando, riendo, brindando en pequeños grupos. Todos menos yo. Solo escuchaba las conversaciones, las anécdotas, los chistes privados, las bromas. Ellos tenían toda una vida juntos. Mamá y yo éramos las intrusas en esa hermosa y extendida familia por elección, pero incluso ella encajaba.

Me sentía de nuevo como en año nuevo, en la boda.

Miré a mi izquierda, al otro lado de la mesa… y vi a Beau en su traje gris, con camisa a cuadros blancos y negros y su corbata negra. Todos vestíamos muy elegantes, era una cena familiar, pero formal.

Beau estaba mirándome. Se mordía el labio de una manera que me dieron ganas de lanzarme a través de la mesa llena de comida y comérmelo a él. Tomé mi copa de agua y le di un trago para distraerme y dejar de recordar esa semana.

Diablos, Renesmee tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle la verdad para volver a… ¿Volver a qué? Solo fue una semana, una semana en la que medio me enamoré de él.

.

Todos nos pusimos de pie al término de la cena, cuando mamá sugirió que tomáramos el postre en la sala. Pero en realidad nos dividimos en grupitos.

Cuando vi al Capitán Swan retirarse de la sala discretamente para ir al baño debajo de las escaleras, yo también me escabullí y lo esperé a una distancia prudente.

-¿Capitán Swan? – susurré cuando salió.

-Ofi… Señorita Platt.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No… Sí. Le explicaré en la biblioteca – señalé con la cabeza en dirección a la biblioteca de Carlisle y vi a Renesmee cuando pasaba al baño, me mostró su pulgar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Una vez en la biblioteca comencé a explicarle al Capitán Swan.

-Nadie sabe, nadie vio lo que pasó con… con su hija, Leah.

El Capitán contuvo el aliento.

-Sí, me enteré ayer que Leah es su hijastra y justo hace un par de horas me enteré de que mi profesor de Historia es su hijo. Imaginé mi sorpresa.

 _¿Debería comenzar a llamarlo tío Charlie o suegro?_

-Um… lo siento – el Capitán Swan bajó la mirada.

-No, no tiene por qué disculparse, no era de mi incumbencia… Pero… según lo que sé, Leah no se juntaba en ese círculo, no era amiga de los chicos que organizaron esa fiesta antes de las vacaciones de primavera, eran chicos de último año a punto de graduarse en el verano. No creo que yo pueda hacer algo…

El Capitán Swan se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Carlisle y lo imité.

-No creo poder hacer nada por Leah, pero si puedo hacer algo por los niños que están estudiando en Halloway, por los Cullen. Sé que nadie hará nada, los chicos no enfrentaran ningún tipo de repercusión, se creen intocables porque lo son… Necesito entrar a las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela, si no puedo obtener los recursos del precinto, los obtendré por fuera. Necesito acceso a esas cámaras y sé que no podremos hacer mucho al respecto, porque los padres de esos niños no dejaran que sus hijos toquen un pie en la cárcel… Pero podemos… no se… ¿Ojo por ojo? Son pequeños nazis. Es la única manera de describirlos. Odian todo y a todos, lastiman, dañan, hacen lo que se les de su gana, porque saben que son intocables. Si no podremos procesarlos porque saldrán con la excusa de que _Chicos siempre serán chicos_ … al menos su reputación y la los cómplices de sus padres, será manchada de por vida.

-¿Cómo? – cuestionó el Capitán Swan.

-Subiremos a internet los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, con sus nombres y el de sus padres, protegiendo la identidad de las víctimas, por supuesto.

-Oh…

-Expondremos lo que ocurre en ese lugar infernal. Los… los chicos, los Cullen ya saben quién soy y están dispuestos a ayudar. Tratar de filmar todo lo que puedan. Jasper y Edward ya están haciendo para todos, estas… cámaras, pequeñas cámaras para todos, para que las usemos en clases. Collares para nosotras y broches para las corbatas de los uniformes de ellos –meneé la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los chicos creían que estaban en _Misión Imposible_ o algo parecido-. Esta mañana ellos se volvieron un poco locos con sus ideas…

El Capitán Swan asintió, contemplando la idea.

-Los padres son responsables de sus hijos. Son los responsables de criarlos bien, con valores, son responsables de criar seres humanos decentes y no esos niños que hacen lo que quieren sin temor a las consecuencias – susurró el Capitán Swan, su rostro lleno de tristeza.

-¿Entonces si lo aprueba?

-Sí. Por supuesto, si es la única forma en que… Si no se puede hacer nada por mi Leah, al menos que ninguna otra chica pase por lo mismo. Hay que arrastrarlos por el lodo.

-Aun planeo investigar la venta de drogas, pero en estos días no he visto nada sospechoso en los pasillos, más que la violencia indiscriminada de unos hacia otros. Ya tengo sus nombres. La chica que me ayudara a hackear las cámaras de la escuela también hará cuentas no rastreables donde subiremos los videos, fotografías y la información de los… sospechosos. Si no podemos tocarlos en la vida real, al menos podremos tocarlos en el mundo virtual y eso se quedará por siempre en el vasto mundo de la World Wide Web. Ahí pagaran lo que han hecho. Son hijos de empresarios, senadores, personas estúpidamente ricas y creen que son merecedores de todo… Mejor me callo antes de que rompa algo – murmuré, abriendo mis puños, envueltos en gasa color piel.

-Me mantiene al tanto, oficial Platt – el Capitán me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé.

-Por supuesto, Capitán Swan.

-¿Papá? – preguntó Beau desde la puerta de la biblioteca de Charlie.

 _Mierda._

-Pasa Beau – su padre se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Um… permiso para retirarme, señor…

-Adelante oficial, espero que Emmett nos haya dejado un poco de pastel de chocolate – bromeó después de la intensidad de nuestra conversación.

-Lo dudo, ese chico es un barril sin fondo – dije, nerviosamente, tratando de evitar tocar a Beau cuando pasé a su lado.

-¡Sí que lo es! – el Capitán soltó una carcajada. Una real.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué te llamó oficial Platt? – Beau me tomó del brazo, impidiendo que me alejara.

-Um… ¿Por qué trabajo para tu papá? - respondí mirando el nudo de su corbata, sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Papá?

El Capitán suspiró a mi espalda. Yo no me moví de mi lugar, sin ver a Beau a mi lado, quien aun sostenía mi brazo por arriba de mi codo.

-La oficial Platt está trabajando de encubierto para mí. Esperábamos… esperamos detener lo que ocurre en esa escuela.

-¿Reclutaste a la nueva hija de Carlisle para eso? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que se presentó en mi oficina para reanudar sus deberes en Seattle, después de que se mudó desde Chicago con una estelar recomendación de su antiguo Capitán y su antigua pareja.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dijeron? – giré para ver a mi jefe.

-Ahora no es el momento, y tú eres un civil, con el cual no deberíamos estar discutiendo una investigación policial abierta. Hazte a un lado hijo, quiero pastel.

Su padre se apretujó entre nosotros para poder salir de la biblioteca e ir en busca de su tan ansiado pastel de chocolate.

-Guárdeme un poco, por favor – le dije a su espalda.

-¡¿De qué mierda están hablando?! – cuestionó Beau, metiéndome de nuevo a la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¿Ahora si quieres que te explique? Cuando fui a tu casa el lunes, me corriste, me lanzaste a una pared, alejándome de ti, como si te diera asco.

-¡El que me daba asco era yo! ¡Me acosté con una niña! ¡Mi prima!

-¡Y eso es lo que te iba a explicar, Beaufort!

-He tenido la peor semana de mi vida por tu culpa. He tenido ataques de pánico antes y después de ir a clases, ¡por tu culpa! ¡Y ahora me entero de que eres una nark! ¡¿Qué demonios?! – movió los brazos exasperadamente.

-Intentaba averiguar que le ocurrió a Leah, pero nadie sabe nada. Así que… si no puedo hacer nada contra esos chicos que ahora están en la universidad, haré algo contra los imbéciles a los que les das clases. Y es lo único que puedo decirte sin que comprometa más esta _investigación_.

-Dios, suenas como Charlie – levantó los brazos alejándose de mí.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Ya puedo irme a comer pastel?

-¡¿Puedes dejar de pensar en pastel?! – volteó hacia mí con la mirada incrédula.

Pensar en pastel de chocolate era lo que mi impedía acercarme a él y comérmelo.

-¿En qué quieres que piense, entonces?

-¿En que no eres menor de edad…? – sus mejillas se colorearon adorablemente.

-Ah, eso es lo que te interesa – meneé la cabeza, fingiendo decepción.

-Bueno, sí. Porque eso no me convierte en un asqueroso pedófilo de mierda.

No, no puedo lanzarme a sus brazos, no en la biblioteca de Carlisle al menos.

-¿Que hacías aquí en la biblioteca de todos modos?

-Renesmee me dijo que papá me dijo que viniera.

-Por supuesto – caminé hacia la puerta. Esa niña planeó que Beau me viera hablar con su padre…

-¡No! No te vayas – Beau, cerró la puerta frente, sobresaltándome.

Posó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado? Cuando te veía en las clases con esa pequeña falda… En las otras no hace nada en mi… En ti… Me daba aún más asco, imaginarme lo que quería hacerte usando esa diminuta falda del uniforme – susurró en mi oído, bajando sus manos por mis hombros, mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cintura y pegarme a él.

-Beau… - susurré, descansando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Suspiré.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? – suplicó, abrazándome contra él, envolviéndome con sus brazos, su pecho pegado a mi espalda, cubriéndome como una cálida manta.

-Aún sigo siendo tu alumna.

-No por las noches, no los fines de semana. No en este momento – sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, dándome escalofríos.

Giré en sus brazos, enredando los míos en su cuello, poniéndome de puntitas para llegar a sus labios, sucumbiendo por fin a mi calentura.

-¿Edythe? ¿Beau? – susurró Renesmee tocando a la puerta, haciéndonos saltar del susto.

¡Con un demonio!

-¡¿Qué?! – cuestioné abriendo la puerta.

-Ya tienen mucho desaparecidos, está bien que seamos muchas personas, pero alguien podría darse cuenta.

-¿Hay pastel? – pregunté.

Beau hizo un ruido exasperado tras de mí.

-Sí, tu mamá escondió uno en el garaje, después de que le advertimos de que Emmett puede comerse la mitad de uno el solo.

-De acuerdo – salí de la biblioteca, abandonando a Beau.

Renesmee me tomó del brazo, con una gran sonrisa y sentí a Beau tras de mí.

-¿Ya hablaste con él?

-Luego te cuento – susurré y ella me dio una mirada cómplice.

¿Cómo es que esta niña se convirtió en mi amiga…?

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he buscado por toda la casa! – dijo Julia apareciendo en la esquina, mirando a Beau, enfadada.

Caminó hacia él y enredó su brazo con el de Beau, sonriendo complacida.

Renesmee la miró feo y yo bajé la mirada al piso, enterrando las uñas en mis palmas, al apretar mis puños.

Dolía ver a Beau con su amiga Julia.

Ella era todo lo que yo no era. Alta, esbelta, preciosa, con ropa apropiada a su edad y no con un vestido que parecía que se lo quitaron a una muñeca de porcelana de hace cien años.

-Eres Edythe, ¿cierto? – dijo Julia con una sonrisa.

-Si – respondí en voz baja.

-Disculpa que no hayamos convivido. Pero es que ustedes son demasiados niños. Déjame verte, eres adorable – movió su mano hacia mi cara para pellizcar mis mejillas y algo dentro de mí se rompió.

Alejé su mano de un manotazo y lo siguiente que supe es que le pegué en la frente con el talón de mi mano. De puro milagro evité su nariz en el último instante.

Pero es que no la vi a ella, vi a James antes de darme un puñetazo, sentado a horcajadas sobre mis muslos, diciéndome de nombres y diciendo lo que me haría.

Cubrí mi boca con la mano, asombrada, asustada de lo que acababa de hacer.

Julia retrocedió, gimiendo de dolor.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – fue lo último que logré escuchar, antes de que sintiera como todo comenzaba a girar y volverse borroso.

Dolía respirar.

.

Desperté en mi habitación, con el delicioso olor a chocolate bajo mi nariz.

Una risa baja a mi izquierda me hizo abrir los ojos y vi a Beau, acostado a mi lado, con la espalda en la cabecera, con un plato en sus manos y en el… una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Um… ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasó?

Sonrió y dejó el pastel en la mesita de noche.

-Tuviste un ataque de pánico – respondió con simpatía.

-¿Qué? – me levanté de la almohada, apoyándome en mis codos.

-¿Recuerdas que salimos de la biblioteca?

-Sí. Nessie fue por nosotros y al salir, Julia dijo que te estaba busc… ¡Oh! – me levanté de golpe.

-Tranquila, tranquila – llevó sus manos a mis hombros, pero se detuvo y las dejó en su regazo.

-¡Golpeé a Julia!

-Sip. Nessie dijo que sabía que estabas celosa, pero no al punto de golpearla – bromeó dándome un ligero codazo.

-No estaba celosa – si lo estaba.

-De acuerdo, lo que digas. Pero la golpeaste…

-Si… porque ella… Ella me iba a tocar y no la vi a ella…

-Viste a James. Lo sé, mientras trataba de calmarte es lo único que decías. Dijiste: _no me toques, aléjate de mí James._ Voy a matarlo – Beau apretó los puños.

-Lo siento. ¿Julia está bien?

-Sí, nada de cuidado – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué estas tu aquí?

-Cuando logré calmarte, Nessie dijo que te subiera. Le avisó al tío Carlisle y a tu madre y luego subió el pastel. Dijo que era para ambos, pero estoy tentado a no darte.

Giró para tomar el pastel de nuevo, con el tenedor cortó un trozo y me lo ofreció.

-Pero el chocolate es bueno después de un ataque de pánico o un ataque de ansiedad – dijo cuando tomé el bocado que me ofrecía y casi muero ahí, de felicidad.

Era el mejor pastel de chocolate que he probado en mi vida y vaya que he probado bastantes.

-También cuando comes algo muy picante – le dije mientras él comía su propio bocado.

Beau sonrió.

-¡Lo recuerdas!

-Sip. Dame más.

-No quieres mejor hablar…

-No.

Era lo que menos quería, hablar de un posible estrés post traumático.

Beau era seguro, Beau era reconfortante. Además del chocolate.

-Edythe…

-No. No quiero hablar, estoy bien. Estaré bien. Solo fue… ¿Me disculparías con Julia?

-No. Ella se lo merece. No debe de andarle pellizcando las mejillas a la gente. ¡¿Que se cree?!

-Tú me pellizcaste las _mejillas_ – dije antes de comer otro bocado.

-Edythe…

-¡Oh vamos! Por eso estas aquí, en mi habitación, cuando hay una fiesta familiar allá abajo… Justo después de que fuéramos interrumpidos en la biblioteca.

Beau se sonrojó.

-¿En serio? ¿Te sonrojas después de lo que hemos hecho?

No dijo nada, siguió comiendo.

-¡Deja de comer! ¡Es mi turno!

-¡Es mío! – giró evitando que le quitara el plato.

-¡No!

Se levantó de la cama, tomando otro bocado.

-¡Dame! –gateé en la cama para llegar al otro lado y seguirlo por mi habitación-. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás en mi habitación! – dije, deteniéndome a medio paso.

Mi horrible habitación, donde parecía que un unicornio vomitó.

-Lo sé… - Beau levantó las cejas, tratando de lucir travieso.

-Oh no – comencé a tomar los cojines de mi cama y los lancé debajo de ella.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Beau se rió de mí.

-Las chicas decoraron mi habitación. Yo jamás tendría una habitación así.

-Es linda.

-Parece de una niña de cuatro.

-Bueno, ellas creían que tenías su edad.

-Solo soy mayor que ellas por unos cuantos años, pero créeme. Es una gran diferencia.

-Yo soy mayor que tú – dijo comiendo de nuevo de mi pastel.

-¿Y? – continué tomando las cosas ridículas de mi habitación que me daban vergüenza.

-¿También te molesta esa diferencia?

-No. Pero es diferente… Arg. Solo ignórame – dije hincándome frente a la cama, para poder esconder mejor los cojines llenos de holanes.

-Es muy difícil – dijo con voz estrangulada.

Giré a verlo y a mi vestido que apenas si me tapaba el trasero, así hincada, asomándome bajo la cama.

-Ja ja – me levanté y caminé hacia él para quitarle lo poco que quedaba de pastel de chocolate.

-Eso era mío – exclamó tratando de quitarme el plato.

-Exacto. Era.

Terminé el pastel de prisa y cuando dejé el plato en la mesita de noche, giré para ver a Beau, pero ya no estaba junto a la puerta, donde lo vi antes de rellenar mi cara. Estaba frente a mí.

-Oh.

Sus manos tomaron mi cara con cuidado, sus ojos azules, tan hermosos, más de lo que recordaba, me miraron con ternura. Miré sus labios y lamí los míos, posando mis manos en sus antebrazos.

Quise vomitar. Él era tan hermoso. Tan alto, tan fuerte, tan cálido, tan… tan cerca. Toda la semana había ansiado tenerlo así. Frente a mí, mirándome así y no con el odio con el que me miró en la escuela.

Sus ojos se movieron a mis labios, con una mirada depredadora y mi corazón se detuvo un instante.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, con la mirada fija en mis labios. Su lengua lamió sus propios labios, solo un pase, pequeño, fugaz y rosado.

Me lance hacia él.

Ambos gemimos al primer contacto de nuestros labios.

Mi vientre se contrajo cuando sus brazos envolvieron a mí alrededor y mis manos se hundieron en su suave y espeso cabello oscuro.

Mierda.

Eso se sentía bien.

Demasiado bien.

Era el mejor beso de mi vida. No solo porque estaba besando a Beaufort Dwyer… ¿Swan? Sino porque sabía a chocolate. Era el cielo.

-Edy… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – Beaufort fue sacado de mis brazos en un borrón y lo vi ser lanzado hacia las puertas de mi armario.

-¡EMMETT! – me lancé a su enorme espalda, antes de que golpeara a Beau.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! – gruñó levantando el puño, listo para moler a golpes a su primo.

-¡EMMETT! – me envolví a su alrededor, jalándolo hacia atrás, hasta que estuvo lejos de Beau.

Me bajé de su espalda y me puse frente a él, para empujarlo por el pecho.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, Beaufort?! ¡Es una niña! – se movió de nuevo hacia Beau.

-¡Emmett! ¡No! ¡Basta! – lo empujé hacia mi cama.

-Pe…

-Soy mayor de edad. ¿Te acuerdas? – posé mis manos en sus hombros.

-Um… - parpadeó confundido.

-Soy oficial de policía encubierta… Que está haciendo un terrible trabajo.

-Yo…

-No tengo dieciséis años. Tengo veintidós. Soy mayor de edad, Emmett. Soy policía y trabajo con su papá… ¡OH MIERDA! – llevé mis manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Beau a mi espalda, preocupado.

-Trabajo con el Capitán Swan –giré para encarar a Beau-. Tú papá… El tío Charlie de los chicos…

Emmett soltó una carcajada, sentándose en mi cama.

-Tú cállate – le di una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo siento. Es muy gracioso.

-No, no lo es. ¡¿Y que hacías en mi habitación?!

-Oh, solo quería saber cómo estabas y decirles que ya todos se están yendo. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes…? – nos señaló a mí y a Beau.

-Desde la boda – respondí distraídamente, aun con la cabeza en el lio en el que estaba metida.

-¡Beau! – la cara de horror de Emmett no tenía precio.

-No sabía que era la hija de la novia. No sabía que era policía. Para mí solo era Edythe, la chica linda de la boda…

-¡¿ESTUVISTE CON ÉL ESA SEMANA?! – gritó Emmett levantándose de la cama.

-¿Eso a ti qué?

-¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías?! ¡Tú solo te largaste y no supimos dónde o con quien estabas!

-¡ARG! – incliné la cabeza hacia el techo.

-¿Emmett…? – Jasper apareció en mi puerta.

-¡Encontré a estos dos incestuosos besuqueándose! – nos acusó Emmett con el dedo, acercándose a Jasper.

-¡¿Qué?! – Jasper nos miró a mí y a Beau, de ida y vuelta, una y otra vez.

-¡SI! ¡Sus lenguas estaban en sus gargantas! – Emmett fingió conmoción, aun señalándonos.

Beau se rió a mi espalda.

-¡Lárguese de mi habitación! – empujé a Jasper y a Emmett.

-Pero…

-Ustedes, menos que nadie, deben de acusarnos de incestuosos – exclamé aun empujándolos por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

-Oh, lo sé. Pero es divertido acusar a la gente de pecadores –Emmett sonrió antes de lanzarse por las escaleras y gritar-: ¡TÍO CHARLIE!

* * *

En serio, quien soy yo y que hecho con Victoria?!

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Capitulo dedicado a la pequeña lindura de Ale Quintero. Reconoció a Felicity en el capitulo anterior y al menos cada tercer día me pregunta cuando actualizo... Y cuando le digo cuando, no pone atención y vuelve a preguntar. Jejeje

PD: Les gustaría leer un One Shot de Rosalie y Emmett? :D


End file.
